Monstruos de Guerra
by Capitana Momo
Summary: 1945. Berlín ha caído en manos del Ejército Rojo. Los abusos son pan de cada día. Y Eren Jaeger se da cuenta de que la única manera de sobrevivir dentro de todo ese desolador panorama, es convertirse en el amante de alguien de alto mando para evitar ser tocado por un ejército completo. Advertencias: Riren, yaoi, lemon, violaciones, palabras altisonantes, golpes.
1. Capítulo I: Llanto

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, lemon, Ooc (quizás)._

* * *

El Ejército Rojo había llegado hacia dos semanas a Berlín.

Había pasado una semana desde que Weidling(1) declaró la rendición alemana, por lo que los rojos estaban en total libertad de caminar por las calles alemanas sin temor a ser acribillados por algún ataque nazi.

No ahora que Hitler –el demonio– por fin había muerto.

Eren quería sentirse aliviado. Deseaba sentirse aliviado.

Había salido hacia tres meses de Auschwitz, pálido, muerto del hambre, a pasos temblorosos, el número 53.478 grabado en su muñeca, a los trece años.

Creyó que las cosas irían mejor. Que ya nada podía ser peor que ese campo de concentración donde su madre había muerto de hambre un año atrás.

Tapó sus oídos para dejar de oír los gritos de dolor de Historia.

Hitler había muerto, pero el Ejército Rojo había llegado.

Escuchó las risas de borrachos mientras su amiga Historia gimoteaba y lloraba, luego una bofetada, y el llanto aumentó. Las risas también lo hicieron. No entendía lo que decían. No quería entender.

Trató de darse calor de alguna forma, pero el edificio estaba en ruinas y sabía que no podía pedirles algo a esos hombres. Y también sabía que si trataba de huir, no dudarían en matarlo. Esos soldados no tenían compasión, no habían dudado en golpearlo y obligarlo a mirar cuando los encontraron. Ni siquiera sirvió que les mostrara su número de serie, aludiendo a que él era solo una víctima más de esa cruel guerra, simplemente soltaron carcajadas despectivas y lo pusieron frente al rostro de Historia mientras tres hombres la violaban sin compasión.

Su amiga había sangrado tanto…

Tuvo que limpiarla cuidadosamente para que a la noche siguiente la volvieran a utilizar. Y a la siguiente. Y a la siguiente. Quince hombres habían pasado por ella. E Historia seguía llorando como la primera noche.

 _Cállate_ , pensó Eren miserablemente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas _, por favor, cállate_.

Por supuesto, la chica no hizo caso.

Solo se calló luego de que le dispararan en la cabeza y más risas se oyeran.

El castaño apretó sus labios, temblando descontroladamente, sin ser capaz de asomarse a ver a su amiga. No quería verla. No quería ver su mirada perdida, su rostro destrozado, la sangre en el suelo.

Había visto tantas muertes, pero todavía no se acostumbraba.

 _Lo siento_ , quiso decir al escuchar como los hombres se iban a dormir, _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Le había prometido que, cuando pudiera encontrar algún trabajo, se irían a vivir juntos. Historia era solo una chica de catorce años, huérfana producto de la guerra, y Eren había querido protegerla.

Como también había querido proteger a su madre.

Todos terminaban muertos.

¿Cuándo acabaría eso?

Cuando supo que ya dormían, borrachos por todo el alcohol consumido, se asomó y vio el cuerpo. No pudo evitar pensar en que, luego de tantos días siendo vejada y humillada, lucía por fin calmada.

Envolvió el desnudo y frágil cuerpo en una sucia sábana que encontró, pidiéndole perdón por no poder darle un entierro digno, y la dejó enterrada entre escombros, sin dejar de llorar silenciosamente.

Quería matar a esos quince hijos de puta. Quería quitarles sus miembros y hacer que se lo tragaran, que sufrieran tanto para luego cortarles la garganta, viendo como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos.

Pero si lo hacía, ¿qué lo convertía mejor que ellos?

Eran unos monstruos. Pero no sabía si la guerra los había hecho de esa forma, o los monstruos hicieron la guerra.

Solo podía rogar que, a la mañana, los tipos se olvidaran de él y lo dejaran botado. Lo olvidaran, como debieron olvidar a todas las mujeres antes de Historia que violaron y mataron.

* * *

El sonido de un arma siendo cargada lo despertó.

Desde Auschwitz que se despertaba al mínimo sonido, temeroso de que fueran a buscarlo para llevarlo a la cámara de gas.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, a pesar de todo el dolor, quería seguir viviendo.

Miró hacia arriba, viendo al rubio de ojos azules apuntándole con una expresión de aburrimiento. Eren se congeló, sin hacer movimiento alguno, respirando profundamente.

—Vstavay.

Había aprendido, a base de golpes, a entender algunas palabras. Sabía que los tipos lo hacían para sentirse más poderosos, porque el castaño hablaba inglés y perfectamente podían hablar en dicho idioma.

Se puso de pie, quedándose quieto. Detrás, el pelinegro se apoyó en la pared mientras el rubio lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el ruso le quitó de un tirón el uniforme a rayas que había llevado en el campamento de concentración y que todavía conservaba.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a ponerse, Jesús?

Miró el suelo, temblando. Escuchó como los hombres intercambiaban palabras entre sí, riéndose y llamando la atención del resto de soldados. Muchos miraron al chico con interés, sus ojos brillando con algo desconocido.

 _Váyanse,_ quiso llorar cuando el rubio le tocó un pezón con fuerza _, por favor, olvídenme._

Nada salió de su boca.

El ruso lo llevó a lo que en algún momento debía ser el comedor y dónde se juntaban todas las noches. No hicieron comentarios en cuanto a donde dejó el cuerpo –no les debía interesar, de todos modos–, y lo empujaron al centro.

—Ya que no tenemos a la chica —dijo el ruso en un inglés muy chapucero(2)—, tú serás útil. Pareces una chica.

El rubio lo puso de rodillas, y Eren comprendió.

—No… —gimoteo débilmente.

Los hombres entendieron su palabra. Y solo se rieron.

—Cállate, perra alemana.

 _Cállate, perra turca_ (3).

Recordó a los guardias de Auschwitz, gruñéndoselo los primeros días, cuando buscaba preguntas para su situación. Diciéndoselo cuando caía agotado por el trabajo, antes de tomarlo del pelo y darle una paliza. Gritándoselo cuando retiraron el cadáver de su madre para quemarlo.

Cuando le levantaron las caderas, reaccionó.

—¡No! —gritó retorciéndose, liberándose del agarre, tratando de huir. Pero los tipos lo tenían acorralado—. ¡No, por favor! ¡No!

Los hombres volvieron a reírse, sin darle el paso.

Uno lo agarró de los brazos, pero pateo para liberarse.

Otro lo tomó de las piernas, y un tercero lo abofeteo, diciéndole en ruso que se callara.

Eren siguió gritando cuando lo pusieron de rodillas, sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

En un momento de locura, maldijo en su interior a Historia por haber muerto.

Luego quiso llorar por pensar eso.

No se calló al recibir otra bofetada fastidiada. Gritó más fuerte al ser penetrado de golpe, rasgando, destrozando.

El hombre lo embistió, sacándole otro grito, y lloró al sentir una polla contra su rostro.

Lo obligaron a separar sus labios, y sin esperar a que se calmara un poco, llenaron su boca con un miembro, profundamente.

Eren se ahogó, y sin pensarlo, solo actuando, mordió con fuerza.

Escuchó un grito, pero no soltó, a pesar de que lo estuvieran golpeando.

Recibió otro golpe, ahora en la mandíbula, y como el tipo ya no lo estaba penetrando, cayó al suelo gimiendo, escupiendo sangre, carne, vomito.

El hombre que había mordido estaba gritando de dolor, sus compañeros tratando de asistirlo, y los otros… los otros con expresiones sádicas, mirándolo.

 _Mátenme,_ quiso decir, _mátenme._

Comenzó a llorar cuando lo agarraron otra vez.

* * *

Hacía frío.

Mucho frío.

Y no sabía cómo podía tener frío, si el verano estaba llegando.

Se envolvió en la sábana sucia, escupiendo sangre, apenas moviéndose, tratando de quitarse aquel asqueroso y espeso líquido blanco que llenaba su cuerpo.

Los hombres todavía no despertaban.

No sentía sus piernas. Ni su cadera. Y todo dolía.

Lo único bueno, es que no habían querido utilizar su boca. Con todos los golpes, con todas las palizas, aún seguía mordiendo.

Estaba a un minuto de tomar un arma y dispararse.

Solo habían pasado tres días. Y ya no lo soportaba.

 _¿Por qué no se van?,_ quiso preguntarles, temblando _, ¿por qué siguen aquí? La guerra acabó. Alemania está destruida, váyanse, mátenme._

Nadie contestó. Todos sus conocidos, sus familiares, sus amigos, estaban muertos.

Escuchó movimientos, y quiso llorar.

—La perra está aquí —dijo un soldado al verlo, sonriendo con burla.

Eren lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos cuando lo tomaron del brazo. Se aferró con más fuerza a la sábana.

Al caminar, toda la parte baja de su cuerpo se quejó.

Gimió por el dolor, ahora llorando a lágrima viva.

Cuando lo pusieron de rodillas, una trompeta sonó.

Los hombres mascullaron maldiciones, soltándolo y yendo fuera del edificio.

Eren respiró aceleradamente, sin sentirse un poco aliviado. Podían volver en cualquier momento.

Quiso huir. Correr. Desaparecer. Pero no podía. Apenas tenía algo en su estómago. Sus piernas no aguantaban su peso. Su cuerpo no resistiría correr tanto.

Los soldados volvieron, sin dejar de maldecir en voz baja, recogiendo sus armas, sus sacos de dormir, la comida que tenían.

 _Olvídenme_ , pensó sin levantar la vista. Quizás, si se hacía pequeño, no lo verían.

—De pie, zorra.

Apretó sus labios tratando de no soltar un gemido cuando el soldado se paró a su lado. Sin dejar de temblar, obedeció con lentitud.

El hombre le apuntaba con un arma.

Intercambió unas palabras con otro soldado, uno nuevo, recién llegado, al parecer, que observaba a Eren con pena. Era de pelo negro, y muy, muy pecoso.

El hombre que le apuntaba soltó una carcajada ante unas palabras del chico, que se retiró rápidamente de allí.

—Vamos —ordenó sin dejar de apuntarle.

El resto de soldados seguía sonriendo sádicamente.

Eren comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Fue llevado por el bulevar Unter den Linden, la pistola en su espalda, cargada. La sábana se arrastraba mientras las piedras se enterraban en sus pies, y hacía muecas por el dolor. Pudo ver como más soldados salían de los edificios en ruinas, algunos llevando a mujeres de todas las edades, incluso niñas de doce años, y se le revolvió el estómago.

Recordó cuando tenía nueve años y caminaba por el bulevar, tomado de la mano de su madre, pasando por debajo de la puerta de Brandeburgo, rodeando la estatua de Federico de Prusia, viendo los escaparates con ropa, trajes, instrumentos musicales, jugando entre los árboles, corriendo de un lado hacia otro bajo la atenta mirada de mamá.

También recordaba las miradas despectivas que le dirigían algunas personas, como se alejaban de los dos, murmurando ofensas en voz baja. En ese momento, no lo había entendido bien, pero más adelante, en Auschwitz…

Tropezó, cayendo de rodillas, sus manos y piernas llenándose de rasguños. Deseo que lo dejaran allí, que lo olvidaran, pero un soldado lo tomó del cabello, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, y empujándolo a seguir caminando.

Sus pies sangraban. Los movimientos hicieron que las heridas que debía tener en su interior volvieran a abrirse. Sus rodillas y manos también sangraban. Su alma estaba rota.

Quería echarse al suelo y rogar para que lo mataran.

Se detuvieron fuera del hotel Adlon, antes magnífico, ahora en ruinas. Se había quemado hacía ya varios días, por lo que la fachada, antes blanca, estaba negra, y el camino de entrada estaba con más escombros.

Su estómago gruñó por el hambre y los soldados se rieron.

Vio a más soldados limpiando el interior del hotel, quizás habilitándolo para alojar al resto de hombres que venían.

—¡Suéltenme!

Se giró al ver a otro grupo de soldados arrastrando a una muchacha de cabello color miel, que lloraba descontrolada. Tenía las ropas rasgadas y se aferraba con fuerza a la cortina que la abrigaba.

Eren desvió la vista.

Quiso ignorarla. Quiso hacer caso omiso de ella. No quería encariñarse.

Pero la empujaron a sus brazos. Notó que también tenía sus pies heridos, y que la habían golpeado en el cuerpo.

—Ayúdame… —lloriqueó al ver a Eren.

El castaño sintió su garganta apretada. Debía tener su misma edad.

—Chto oni delayut?(4)

Volvió a girar su rostro, todavía sosteniendo a la chica a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo. Un soldado calvo se había acercado, y detrás, una chica castaña lo seguía, sus manos llevando pan.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

—Zabava dlya nas —contestó un soldado con una risa burlona.

El soldado rapado dirigió una mirada de lástima a Eren y la chica. Luego se giró a la chica detrás de él.

—Sasha, ayuda —balbuceo señalándolos.

La chica asintió frenéticamente antes de caminar, titubeante, hacia ellos.

Un soldado la atrajo y Sasha gritó.

—Dolzhny li my takzhe veselo s nim?

El chico rapado no dudó en sacar la pistola y apuntar al soldado que sostenía a Sasha. Con lentitud, el hombre que tenía a la chica la soltó, quien se liberó rápidamente y caminó hacia Eren, tomándole la mano.

Su mano estaba tibia.

Los soldados intercambiaron unas furiosas palabras más, hasta que, a regañadientes, todos asintieron ante las órdenes.

—Van a quedarse en el salón —murmuró Sasha, arrastrándolos hacia el interior.

—Más… más lento… —susurró Eren, la otra chica aferrado a él, llorando.

—Si tuviera otros zapatos y ropa, no dudaría en prestárselos —soltó la castaña con la voz temblando.

Eren no dijo nada más, sintiendo la mirada de miles de soldados puestos en ellos.

Al entrar al salón, vio a más mujeres. Todas con expresiones de miedo, todas apenas con algo de ropa, todas con los ojos rotos. Unas pocas sostenían a sus hijos, aferrándose a ellos, que también lloraban.

Un panorama desolador.

Se sentó sobre un bloque, y Sasha le ofreció un trozo de pan a él y la otra muchacha.

—Me llamo Sasha, pero ya debes saberlo —la chica trató de sonreír, lográndolo miserablemente.

—Eren —murmuró sacando un pedazo pequeño de pan.

—Pe… Petra… —sollozó la otra adolescente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, tenso, cada uno metido en su propio mundo.

Eren pensó en el chico calvo y Sasha, y algo se le vino a la mente.

—¿Eres… alemana? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sasha asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo.

—¿Tú… qué eres del ruso?

Otro silencio, tenso, pesado, Petra levantando la cabeza, interesada en la conversación.

—Su amante —Sasha jugueteo con un pequeño pedazo de pan, nerviosa—. Él… Connie es de la compañía 104, y según lo que oí, era la compañía más fuerte del Ejército Rojo, con ninguna baja desde que entraron a la guerra —tragó saliva, mirando al salón—. Ya me habían violado varios hombres cuando la compañía llegó a mi pueblo, y… y pensé que… que si era su amante, nadie iba a tocarme —mordió su labio inferior—. Nadie me ha tocado. Todos respetan a la compañía y a su capitán.

 _Relaciónate con los más fuertes. Con los altos mandos. Así podrás salvarte. Un hombre es mejor que quince. Un hombre es mejor que todo un ejército_ , susurró una voz en su interior.

Por un momento, Eren tuvo esperanzas. Pensó que lo lograría. Que podría salvarse.

 _Pero soy un chico_ , también pensó, viendo a Petra temblar cuando dos soldados entraron _, soy un maldito chico. Me utilizan solo porque hay pocas mujeres. Estoy condenado_.

Contó, y notó que dentro de la habitación debía haber cerca de veinte mujeres, sin contar a sus hijos.

Veinte mujeres para satisfacer a un batallón. No le sorprendía que lo utilizaran.

—Estuviste en Auschwitz, ¿no?

Levantó la vista, encontrando los ojos de Sasha posados en su brazo, mirando su número. Petra también lo miró, y sin dejar de llorar, se alejó.

—Soy turco —murmuró, preparado ya para recibir los insultos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pero Sasha, simplemente, le entregó el último pedazo de pan que sostenía, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento —sollozó—, lo siento.

Eren no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos, su mente rememorando todos los lamentos que escuchó en el campo de concentración, todos los gritos, todos los gemidos.

Quería decirles que un perdón no traería de vuelta a su madre. Que no traería de vuelta a sus amigos. Que no traería de vuelta a nadie que había conocido en el pasado.

Pero las palabras se quemaron, convirtiéndose en cenizas que el viento se encargó de desaparecer.

* * *

Era la quinta noche desde que habían llegado al hotel.

El bullicio de los soldados no dejaba dormir a nadie. Sabían que pronto irían en busca de alguien. Mikasa, Annie y Sasha estaban terminando de atender a una mujer que dio a luz hacia pocas semanas, cuando dos hombres ingresaron, haciendo bromas y riéndose a carcajadas.

Petra le apretó el brazo y Eren quiso llorar.

 _Que alguien más vaya_ , pensó sintiendo su garganta apretada.

—¿Quién quiere jugar hoy? —preguntó un soldado riendo, viendo a las mujeres de forma lujuriosa.

Todas temblaron, y Eren cerró sus ojos. Petra tiritaba a su lado.

—Yo —murmuró otra vez, poniéndose de pie.

Mikasa, Annie y Sasha se tensaron, mirándolo con urgencia. Era la quinta vez que se ofrecía. La quinta vez que sería usado por quince, veinte, treinta hombres. La quinta vez que lo destrozarían.

Annie le había pedido que no se volviera a ofrecer. Al ser un chico, siempre eran más brutal con él.

Mikasa le había rogado que dejara de tratar ser valiente. La asiática siempre se encargaba de limpiarle el cuerpo cuando lo dejaban tirado en el salón.

Sasha le había suplicado que dejara que las otras mujeres fueran utilizadas. Todas ya habían sido violadas, ya sabían lo que se sentía.

Pero Eren, como siempre, quería proteger a alguien. A su madre. A Historia. A Petra. A Mina. A Rico. A Nanaba. A Hannah.

—Debe gustarte que te follemos, ¿no, perra alemana? —se burló un soldado tomándolo del brazo.

Observó al interior, y vio las miradas de agradecimiento.

No lo hicieron sentir mejor.

Seguía arrastrando la sábana.

Sus pies volvieron a sangrar.

Al medio del salón, había un tarro donde hacían el fuego para iluminar gran parte del lugar. Todos silbaron al verlo, y bajó la vista, sin querer hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Las pocas veces que hacía contacto visual, siempre identificaba lujuria, placer, sadismo, diversión.

Nunca compasión.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a no recibir compasión.

Le arrancaron la sábana y empezaron a toquetearlo.

Lo pusieron de rodillas, elevando su trasero.

Le escupieron, para humillarlo más.

Lo penetraron sin preparación, queriendo que doliera más.

Que gritara. Que se retorciera.

Al principio, aguantó bien. Uno, dos, tres hombres utilizándolo. El cuarto, el quinto. Seguía consciente, apretando sus labios, sin soltar gemido o grito alguno. Un sexto, un séptimo. Cada uno tardaba cerca de veinte minutos. Eren necesitaba aguantar hasta treinta hombres, así se emborrachaban lo suficiente y no iban a buscar a nadie más. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Sintió el semen escurriendo de su interior, por sus piernas, más carcajadas, y luego otra penetración.

Y luego, otro empujando.

No. _No_.

Iban a romperlo.

Comenzó a moverse, buscando alejarse. Pero lo sostuvieron de las caderas, chillando al sentir dos pollas en su interior.

Y cuando comenzó a chillar, fue imposible parar.

No cuando habían dos detrás de él. No cuando se estaba desgarrando por dentro. No cuando iba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. No cuando podía ver el rostro de su madre, lleno de decepción.

Gritó, su voz llenando todo el hotel Adlon.

* * *

—¡Mierda!

—¿Capitán?

Armin tembló al ver la mirada de muerte que el Capitán de la Compañía 104, Levi Ackerman, le dirigió. Pero tembló aún más al escuchar el grito que provenía del salón del hotel. Y tembló todavía más al ver como su mirada se oscurecía.

—¿Puedes ir donde esos imbéciles y decirles que callen a su puta? —gruñó el capitán frotando su frente con fastidio—. Sus malditos gemidos no dejan que me concentre.

—Oh… —Armin tragó saliva, y recordó las palabras que Annie, su amante, le había dicho hacia unas horas—. Es un chico, capitán.

—Me importa una mierda —Levi miró a Armin temblar otra vez ante el grito que resonó en las paredes—. ¿Qué ocurre, Arlet?

—Es que… solo tiene diecisiete años, capitán —Armin tragó saliva—, y Annie me dijo que es utilizado todas las noches para proteger al resto de mujeres.

—¿Y a mí qué? —vio como el rubio bajaba la vista, avergonzado y nervioso, y soltó un resoplido—. Tch. Me deberás una, Arlet. Kirschtein, Bodt, acompáñenme.

—Sí, capitán —murmuró el chico aliviado, los dos soldados que hacían de guardia obedeciendo con rapidez.

Poniéndose de pie, Levi Ackerman salió de la habitación que estaba utilizando como oficina y dormitorio, frunciendo el ceño al ver las paredes sucias otra vez. Ese fin de semana ordenaría otro aseo general mientras se quedaban en esa porquería de ciudad, hasta que Erwin ordenara el retiro de las tropas.

Todos los soldados le dieron el paso, desviando los ojos, sin querer mirar la expresión furiosa del hombre más temido del Ejército Rojo. El mismo Stalin lo había condecorado luego de derrotar a los alemanes en la batalla de Moscú.

Llegó al salón, y maldijo por su altura.

Los hombres estaban tan concentrado en el espectáculo del centro que no se percataron de él.

Sin dudar un poco, sacó el arma y disparó al cielo.

Los soldados, asustados totalmente, se giraron a ver al capitán.

—Su maldito ruido no deja que me concentre —dijo con calma, avanzando al centro por el camino que hacían los soldados, que retrocedían tratando de hacer el saludo militar con total torpeza.

Escuchó otro grito, una bofetada y un golpe seco.

Llegó al centro, viendo el suelo.

Un desnutrido, alto chico respiraba aceleradamente, su cuerpo lleno de moretones, sangre y algo blanco escurriendo desde su ano.

Hizo una mueca.

El chico levantó la vista.

Susurró unas palabras, y Levi lo observó, congelado.

 _Mátame_ , había murmurado el muchacho con la voz rota, en inglés _, por favor, mátame._

Levi no habría dudado en hacerlo antes. Había visto tanta muerte, que una más no le habría pesado.

Pero el chico era hermoso. Precioso, a su manera. Con ojos dorados como el sol, cabello castaño desordenado, rostro delgado y piel tostada.

Observó su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su brazo.

53.478. Había salido de un campo de concentración.

Quiso reír. El orgulloso Ejército Rojo, salvador de los judíos y otros torturados, violando a un chico que estuvo en un maldito campo de concentración.

Monstruos. Los Aliados y el Eje estaban lleno de monstruos.

—¿De dónde vienes? —gruñó en inglés, en medio del silencio.

—Auschwitz —susurró el muchacho, temblando.

—¿Judío?

—Turco.

Chasqueo otra vez, viendo su cuerpo, y se giró.

No era asunto suyo lo que hacían esos hombres con él.

Dio dos pasos, alejándose.

—Máteme —volvió a rogar el castaño—, por favor, máteme —lo volvió a mirar, viendo nada más que un niño quebrado y roto—. No tengo a nadie. No quiero vivir más. Máteme.

 _Me voy a arrepentir de esto,_ pensó caminando hasta la sábana sucia en el suelo.

Ante la atónita mirada de los soldados, envolvió al chico con la sábana, y lo levantó en brazos, pegándolo a su pecho.

No dijo nada mientras se retiraba, con el turco en brazos, liviano como una pluma.

Eren no había sentido tanto calor en mucho tiempo.

Un calor suave, tierno, envolvente, amable. Que lo acunaba y lo invitaba a dormir por mucho, mucho tiempo. Un calor que quería sentir para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar a gritos, aferrándose a la chaqueta del hombre pelinegro y de aspecto malhumorado que lo tenía en brazos, y le entregaba ese calorcito que nunca quería soltar.

Levi, simplemente, murmuró unas palabras en ruso que trataban de ser tranquilizadoras, dejando que el chico se desahogara en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía al ver a solo otra víctima destrozada de ese monstruo llamado guerra.

* * *

 _(1) Weidling fue el Comandante que rindió la ciudad de Berlín el 2 de mayo de 1945, luego de que Hitler se suicidara._

 _(2) Claramente, para entenderse entre ellos hablaban en inglés :'v_

 _(3) Siempre se ha hablado de holocausto judío, pero quise poner a Eren de descendencia turca debido a que los judíos no fueron el único pueblo y personas exterminadas. Gitanos, comunistas, polacos, homosexuales, discapacitados, alemanes con descendencia "no pura", etc., fueron igual de masacrados._

 _(4) La discusión entre Connie y el soldado soviético trata en sí de que llevan a Eren y más mujeres a divertirse, y consideran a Sasha como una de ellas igual, pero Connie la defiende aludiendo a que es suya._

* * *

 _Idea sacada de la novela autobiográfica **Una Mujer en Berlín** , de C. W. Ceram, que retrata el tema de las múltiples violaciones que ocurrieron en dicha ciudad luego de la caída del Tercer Reich. Tiene su propia película, también. En sí, trata sobre como las mujeres, para evitar ser violadas, buscaban relacionarse con los altos mandos para ganar protección, aunque más adelante, luego de que Berlín fue desocupada, se ganaron el repudio de la sociedad._

 _La idea surgió luego de asistir a una jornada de la 2° Guerra Mundial y sus consecuencias de mi universidad, donde una compañera expuso sobre el tema de la violencia sexual que existió durante la guerra. Cabe mencionar que ésto no se limitó solo a un ejército, sino que tanto Aliados como el Eje ejercieron dicha violencia contra las mujeres, niñas e incluso hombres del lugar._

 _Será una historia corta, entre tres o cinco capítulos, así que si hay gente que sigue Under Pressure y estaba preocupado por las actualizaciones, no se preocupen, no dejaré la historia de lado. Por lo tanto, no sé cuándo volverá a ser la actualización de Monstruos de Guerra, espero que sea dentro de una semana, pero si no, tampoco desesperen, no tardaré un mes en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¿Review? ¿No? Vale :'c_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, prometo hacer capítulos más largos~_


	2. Capítulo II: Calor

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, lemon, Ooc (quizás)._

* * *

El turco se había aferrado tan fuertemente a su cuello que no pudo prepararle un baño, así que le pidió a Armin que lo hiciera lo más rápido que pudiera, con agua tibia y pusiera varias barras de jabón.

El muchacho había dejado de llorar, pero respiraba a bocanadas, sin levantar su rostro, temblando en sus brazos.

Le gritó a Kirschtein que mandara a dormir a todas las tropas, que si escuchaba otro ruido iba a matar al hijo de puta que lo hiciera.

Diez minutos después, el rubio salió del baño instalado, diciendo que el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente tibia como para bañar al chico, por lo que le mandó a buscar una toalla mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

—Hey —murmuró, llamando su atención. Con timidez, el castaño levantó su cabeza—. Voy a quitarte la sábana, ¿me entiendes?

Le tironeó de la tela, pero el turco se tensó de inmediato, aferrándose a ella, volviendo a temblar sin control. Frunciendo el ceño, lo intentó otra vez, sin embargo, el chico nuevamente se negó a soltar la sábana e incluso escondió su cabeza bajo ella, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios.

Levi no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero aquella acción hizo que su corazón se estrujara por la ternura.

Con lentitud, entonces, comenzó a bajar al chico.

Cuando el agua humedeció la tela y tocó su trasero, el mocoso gritó, sorprendido.

Quiso reír al ver sus grandes y luminosos ojos dorados, su expresión atónita viendo la bañera. Eso, hasta que en un torpe, pero entendible inglés, dijo:

—¿Una bañera? ¿Puedo… puedo bañarme?

Levi sintió su estómago pesado.

Sin decir nada, metió su cuerpo en el agua, dejando que sus brazos se mojaran, sintiendo como de a poco el muchacho se relajaba, pero todavía aferrándose a la sábana.

—¿Desde cuándo… no te bañas? —preguntó en voz baja pero audible.

Eren no contestó enseguida, agarró una barra de jabón y la miró, sus ojos brillando.

—Cuatro años.

Sus manos temblaron.

Armin, en ese momento, llegó a la habitación llevando una toalla, una camisa ancha y unos pantalones de pijama. Los tuvo que haber sacado del depósito.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó entonces Armin al turco, sonriendo amablemente.

Eren lo miró, y se estremeció por dentro. Ese chico se parecía demasiado a Historia. Recordó los gritos, los llantos, su cuerpo muerto, y volvió a estremecerse en el interior.

Desvió la vista, perturbado, queriendo hundirse bajo el agua sucia, que segundos antes era transparente y ahora estaba de un feo color café. Pudo ver, incluso, la sangre que salía flotando a la superficie.

Tragó saliva.

—E-Eren —masculló.

Levi miró al rubio, y suspiró.

—Quédate con él, Arlet. Ya hice suficiente.

Mientras se ponía de pie, las manos del castaño soltaron la sábana y lo agarraron del brazo con fuerza.

—No, por favor —lloriqueó Eren.

Levi tironeó, pero el chico se aferró con más fuerza, todavía balbuceando torpes palabras, sin soltarse ni un poco.

Con un suspiro de hastío, se puso de cuclillas al lado de la bañera. Lenta y tímidamente, Eren lo soltó, ruborizándose por la vergüenza.

—No se preocupe, capitán —Armin, sin dejar su sonrisa, dejó la toalla en una silla—, el pijama quedará en su habitación. Si ocurre algo, le avisaré enseguida.

Gruñó en asentimiento, frotando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, y le ordenó que llevara algo para comer, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Eren sintió que había irritado a ese hombre. Y no quería hacer eso. Lo que menos quería era molestarlo, no luego de haber sido salvado por él y dejarle tomar un baño. Además, le daba miedo. Y por lo poco que había entendido, ese hombre debía ser el que poseía el alto más cargo del lugar. Así que si podía seducirlo y convencerlo de ser su amante…

Lo miró de reojo, mientras frotaba el jabón contra sus brazos con suavidad. Era guapo, mucho, con esa piel pálida, esos fríos ojos grises y pequeños, ese corte de cabello, rapado en la nuca y los lados pero largo más adelante, esa fina y delgada nariz, con esa expresión de fastidio. Y a pesar de tener esa cara de pocos amigos, era amable a su rara manera. Lo había ayudado. Se había quedado con él. Había sido más amable que todos esos otros soldados juntos.

Mordió su labio inferior.

 _Debía_ convertirse en su amante si quería sobrevivir. Pero no quería que lo volvieran a tocar de esa forma.

—¿Cómo… cómo se llama? —preguntó en voz baja, nerviosa.

Levi miró el agua sucia, e hizo una mueca. Aun así, arremangó su camisa sin decir nada.

Le quitó el jabón de las manos, y le tomó del brazo, comenzando a frotarlo por todas partes.

—Levi.

—Levi.

En sus labios, su nombre sonó como si lo saboreara. Como si lo ronroneara. Como si lo deseara.

Se tensó, sintiendo sus pantalones repentinamente ajustados.

Se movió, rodeando la bañera para que el chico quedara de espaldas hacia él. Le vio la espalda, notando las cicatrices, para luego seguir frotando el jabón allí.

Eren igual estaba tenso, sintiendo esas manos ajenas tocando su cuerpo. No debía sentirse así, ¿cuántos hombres ya lo habían tocado de esa forma? Pero aún no se acostumbraba. Aún le asustaba.

De pronto, tibia agua cayó sobre su cabeza y chilló.

Las suaves manos de Levi lo sostuvieron.

—Tranquilo —susurró contra su oído, mandando escalofríos por su espina dorsal—, es solo agua. No te haré… daño.

 _Eren, es solo agua,_ había dicho su mamá cuando se dieron la última ducha –sin saber que lo era–, _un poco de agua no te hará daño._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo el jabón frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Su mamá había olido a flores de campo, a primavera. Eren quería oler de esa forma. No quería oler nunca más como… como a encierro. Como a un muñeco desechado. Como a alguien olvidado.

—De pie —suspiró Levi.

No dudó en obedecer. Si lo complacía, si lo tenía contento, no volvería a tocarlo un ejército.

Apretó sus dientes al sentir las manos de Levi acariciando sus piernas, su trasero, tocando su zona delantera. No quería parecer una chiquilla asustada, malagradecida. Pero no pudo evitar gemir de dolor cuando el capitán separó sus nalgas, revelando su maltratado y dolorido ano. Todavía salía sangre y semen.

Con una suavidad increíble que casi lo desestabilizó, Levi comenzó a limpiarlo ahí también, procurando que no le doliera mucho.

Quiso llorar otra vez ante aquella acción.

Pero solo tensó su mandíbula, forzándose a ser fuerte.

Luego de varios minutos, Levi le echó otra cubeta de agua tibia –casi fría, pero no le importó– quitándole el jabón, y lo envolvió en la toalla, para luego tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su pieza directamente.

Eren quería decirle que podía caminar, pero todos esos mimos lo estaban haciendo sentir un niño pequeño otra vez. No sé sentía como un niño pequeño desde que entró a Auschwitz, cayó al suelo mientras cargaba un bloque de concreto y dos oficiales nazis le sacaron la mierda, a sus cortos trece años.

Su mamá le había limpiado el rostro y quitado la sangre con tanta suavidad como ese hombre estaba haciendo ahora.

Vio el sofá, pensando en que pasaría la noche allí, sin embargo, Levi lo recostó en su cama.

Contempló el objeto, poniendo esa expresión de sorpresa otra vez.

—Cama —murmuró entre dientes.

No hizo falta que Levi preguntara para saber que también llevaba sin dormir en una cama cuatro años. En los campos de concentración, con suerte tenían pedazos de tablas con un poco de paja encima, y al salir, estuvo vagando de un lado a otro, durmiendo sobre el duro suelo la mayoría de las veces.

Levi vendó las heridas en sus pies mientras el muchacho comía el pan que Armin les había dejado, para luego ponerle el pijama, y arroparlo con las sábanas. Inmediatamente, el chico cerró sus ojos.

Soltó otro suspiro, listo para irse a dormir al sofá, pero entonces, Eren lo volvió a tomar del brazo. Sus ojos dorados parecían iluminar la habitación, haciéndolo sentir aturdido e incluso confundido.

—Conmigo. Aquí —susurró palmeando el lado vacío de la cama.

Levi enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, se quitó la camisa, los pantalones, y se acostó silenciosamente.

Se tensó al sentir el frío cuerpo del chico a su lado.

Sin embargo, sus miembros no pudieron evitar relajarse inconscientemente cuando Eren se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo por la cintura con un poco de miedo, pegando ambos cuerpos.

—Gracias, Levi —otra vez ahí, saboreando su nombre, como si lo disfrutara—, gracias.

Levi solo le acarició la nuca, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el sueño lo invadiera, aquel cuerpo sin separarse de él en toda la noche.

* * *

Levi despertó al sentir una caricia como una pluma en su mejilla.

Se removió, sintiendo un cálido cuerpo a su lado, y recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Los gritos. El chico. El abrazo. El chico. La bañera. Eren. Su cuerpo. Eren. La cama. Eren. Eren.

—Levi.

Tocaron a la puerta y Armin se asomó tímidamente.

—Son las nueve de la mañana, capitán —dijo en ruso, viendo al azabache—, las tropas están listas para seguir con las excavaciones.

—Estoy en media hora fuera —contestó con monotonía.

Armin asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Sin mirar al mocoso, se sentó en la cama frotando sus ojos. De alguna extraña manera, había dormido bastante bien en la noche.

Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que eso sería cosa de una vez. Ese muchacho debía irse.

Sintió que alguien lo miraba, y se giró.

Eren ocultó su rostro bajo la sábana, pero Levi alcanzó a ver su expresión ruborizada.

Ese tierno calor que sintió la noche anterior con las inocentes acciones del castaño volvió a asentarse en su cuerpo.

Pudo entender porque esos hombres se habían encaprichado con él. El mocoso exhalaba una inocencia que seducía a corromperlo completamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó buscando su camisa.

—¿Vas… se va? —murmuró el chico asomando solo sus ojos, con expresión temerosa.

Levi ladeó la cabeza, dispuesto a decirle que tenía que marcharse, buscar otro lugar donde quedarse, que lo que hizo no se repetiría nunca más.

—Volveré a medio día —se encontró diciendo, para su sorpresa—. No salgas de la habitación. Diré que te suban algo para comer.

Eren solo asintió con rapidez, sin perder el rubor.

Levi procedió a ponerse los pantalones y las botas, sin dejar de sentir los ojos dorados del chico encima, y mientras ataba un pañuelo blanco a su cuello, volvió a sentarse en la cama para acariciarle el desordenado cabello al muchacho.

El chico, lentamente, se sentó con una expresión temerosa. Se observaron un momento, sin decir nada.

Eren se movió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Inocente. Tierno. Pequeño.

Al alejarse, el castaño sonrió de lado.

—Vuelva pronto —susurró con la voz temblando.

Levi no dijo nada, solo volvió a acariciarle el cabello y salió de la habitación.

Cuando quedó solo, el chico se permitió soltar el aire que estuvo conteniendo, sintiendo como tiritaba descontroladamente. Se había metido a la jaula del lobo, pero por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, no estaba asustado de eso. Y aquello lo aterraba demasiado.

Se puso de pie e hizo una mueca, sintiendo un escozor en los pies debido a sus heridas. El día anterior se enterró un vidrio, y Annie tuvo que quitárselo mientras Mikasa y Sasha sostenían sus pies para que no los moviera.

Su cadera igual dolía. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese dolor.

Asomó un poco su cabeza por la ventana, viendo a los soldados desfilar hacia fuera, con palas, carretillas y picotas, conversando animadamente entre sí. No vio a Levi por ningún lado, por lo que mordió su labio inferior.

Podría intentar huir. Abrir la puerta y rogar que el pasillo estuviera vacío, pero sabía que no lo iba a estar. Siempre dejaban cerca de diez guardias vigilando el edificio, junto con las amantes de los soldados.

Además, ¿a dónde iba a ir? No tenía dinero. No tenía ropa. No tenía comida. No tenía ni siquiera zapatos.

No tenía familia.

Su madre había muerto; su padre… bueno, debía estar más que muerto.

Se recordó a sus trece años, despidiendo a su padre mientras el hombre viajaba al campo de batalla como médico, a la ya muy conocida Operación Barbarroja(1) que terminó en una masacre alemana. Dos meses luego de su partida, Carla y Eren fueron enviados a Auschwitz.

No volvió a saber nada más de su padre ni le interesaba averiguar qué había pasado. Prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia.

Caminó al escritorio, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de los días en que fue feliz. Lo hacían sentir extraño y nostálgico, como si todos esos recuerdos no hubieran sido más que sueños que nunca vivió.

Cuando se apoyó en la mesa, abrieron la puerta y la miró, sobresaltado.

El rubio del día anterior lo miró con expresión amable.

—Hola, te traje comida —dijo en inglés, levantando el jarrón con agua y el pedazo de pan y queso.

Sus tripas gruñeron.

Se quedó quieto mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó el rubio—. Oh, disculpa. Mi nombre es Armin.

—Armin —repitió el castaño recibiendo el pan. Lo miró, y ante la atónita mirada del ojiazul, lo partió en dos, ofreciéndole la mitad—, toma.

El rubio sintió como se enternecía por ello. Un chico que había salido de Auschwitz, que había pasado hambre, frío, que vagó por una ciudad destruida durante meses, que fue violado por soldados indiferentemente, le estaba ofreciendo la mitad de su pan sin dudarlo.

—No, está bien —trató de tocarlo, pero el chico retrocedió con una expresión temerosa—. Está bien, Eren. Todo es tuyo. Yo ya comí.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, ven y siéntate —Armin le señaló el sofá y Eren, a paso tambaleante, fue a sentarse.

—Tú eres el amante de Annie —señaló el castaño partiendo el queso para echarlo al pan.

Armin asintió con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo. Eren se relajó al ver aquella expresión: a lo largo de todos esos años, había aprendido a identificar muy bien las sonrisas y las muecas de los demás, tratando de avecinar lo que se venía con cada una.

—¿El capitán Levi se portó bien contigo? —preguntó Armin.

Eren se encogió de hombros, bebiendo agua antes de morder el pan con hambre, soltando un pequeño gemido de placer por ello.

—Me da miedo —soltó con la boca llena de comida antes de hacer un gesto de horror por lo recién dicho.

Armin simplemente dejó salir una risita baja, sin lucir molesto por las palabras del muchacho.

—Está bien, a todo el mundo le da miedo al principio —Armin lo miró con los ojos brillando—. Pero es una buena persona. Nos prometió devolvernos vivos a casa, y hasta el momento, lo ha cumplido.

—Casa —fue lo único que repitió Eren sonriendo tristemente.

A estas alturas, su hogar debía estar destruido. Arrasado. Desaparecido.

No tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Solo le quedaba entregarse a su terrible destino.

—El capitán no te hará daño —Armin ahora lo observó con seriedad—. Solo… solo has lo que te ordene.

—¿Y si… si me empieza a tocar? —el castaño boqueó, comenzando a temblar.

—Oh —el soldado apoyó una mejilla en su barbilla, pensativo—. El capitán no es de esos hombres. Además, tengo entendido que–

Fue interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta, Mikasa asomándose y quedándose quieta al ver al castaño en la habitación del capitán.

—Eren —una expresión de alivio y sospecha invadió su rostro—, pensé que… que quizás… ¿estás bien? ¿No necesitas que te ayude en algo?

El muchacho supo que Mikasa quería curarle alguna herida que pudiera tener, en especial en… _ese_ sector.

Se ruborizó, pensando en que las veces que Mikasa le sanó –dentro de lo que pudo–, fue cuando estaba desmayado.

—No, yo… —tragó saliva, cohibido—, él y yo… el capitán…

—Todo está bien, Mikasa —Armin se puso de pie—, ¿ocurre algo?

—Oh, sí. El capitán mandó a decir que quería que organizaras un plan de limpieza en el sector oeste para comenzar mañana con los trabajos.

—Claro, claro —Armin recogió la bandeja, y miró a Eren—. ¿Te dijo algo sobre salir?

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que me quedara aquí.

—Ah, bien —Mikasa salió y el rubio puso una expresión pensativa—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para leer? ¿Sabes leer?

El castaño frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—Por supuesto que sé.

Armin se rió.

—Sí, claro. Traeré algo para que leas.

Y sin decir nada más, el soldado se marchó, dejándolo solo y sumido en confusos pensamientos.

* * *

Eren estaba aburrido.

Rodó en la cama, cerrando el libro y frunciendo el ceño.

No sabía qué hora eran, pero estaba seguro que la hora de almuerzo ya había pasado. Y Levi no había llegado.

Armin le llevó un par de libros junto con un plato de legumbres de almuerzo, diciendo que el capitán sufrió de un retraso, pero que esperaba volver pronto, y no había regresado desde entonces. Estaba seguro que de eso pasaron ya varias horas.

¡Incluso ordenó un poco la habitación, por petición de Armin, que le dijo que el capitán odiaba ver todo sucio!

Hizo un puchero, poniéndose de pie, y caminó hasta el escritorio.

Quizás Levi podía tener algo que lo entretuviera, como papel y tinta. Le gustaba dibujar, siempre que pudo lo había hecho, incluso aunque no tuviera los materiales para hacerlo, limitándose a hacer rayados en tierra, arena o nieve.

La tinta estaba en el escritorio, pero los papeles… bueno, pensó que quizás el capitán no iba a molestarse si le quitaba algunos papeles. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estaban?

Revisó los cajones, hasta que en el último encontró lo que buscaba, encima de ellos una pequeña cajita.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo la curiosidad instalándose en su cuerpo por saber qué había allí.

Si veía y no tocaba nada, no era malo, ¿cierto?

Abrió la cajita y se quedó congelado.

Había un anillo de oro.

Cerró la caja con fuerza, dejándola donde la encontró, sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Levi estaba comprometido.

O casado.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones no era alentadora.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió herido. Traicionado. Y no debía sentirse así por nada del mundo.

Levi y él no eran nada. Lo único que podían ser era amantes. Y eso no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir extrañamente enfermo.

Mordió su labio inferior y tragó saliva.

Todo el calor tierno que había sentido cuando sus pensamientos se dirigían al azabache desapareció, reemplazado por un frío dañino que lo hizo respirar aceleradamente.

Si Levi estaba comprometido, o casado, ¿tenía oportunidad alguna con él?

Desechó su pensamiento, esa no era la pregunta correcta. Ellos dos no tenían una oportunidad. Los dos eran hombres, en primer lugar, y esos soldados solo lo tocaban por la falta de mujeres que pudieran violar. Además, tenía claro que lo violaban no por placer sexual, sino para humillar al enemigo. Aunque la guerra había acabado. Pero, después de todo, seguían siendo enemigos.

La verdadera pregunta era si podría convertirse en su amante para sobrevivir, si Levi le permitiría convertirse en su compañía sexual, considerando que tenía ya a alguien a su lado.

Pero Levi podía estar necesitado. Quizás llevaba meses sin ver su prometida o esposa, y necesitaba de alguien que le aliviara. Eren podía cumplir esa función. Incluso, si quería… podía…

Iba a hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir. Incluso si eso significaba convertirse en el amante de un hombre casado.

Incluso si eso significaba humillarse.

Incluso si eso significaba terminar con un corazón roto.

Apretó sus labios, negando con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido por el último pensamiento. ¿Corazón roto? Él no amaba a Levi. Sentía aprecio por lo que hizo, pero más allá de eso…

Estaba divagando demasiado, debía simplemente aceptar su terrible destino si quería vivir, si quería salir adelante, solo aguantar hasta que los rusos se devolvieran a su país.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos chillidos.

Escuchó gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Una discusión.

Y luego, la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

Dos soldados rusos entraron, viéndolo inmediatamente.

Se puso de pie y retrocedió, pero los hombres no dudaron en caminar hacia él y tomarlo del brazo, tirándolo al pasillo.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre? —dijo en un balbuceo, notando, entonces, a Armin contra la pared, un soldado tomándolo por el cuello, sosteniéndolo para que no se siguiera moviendo.

—Otpusti yego! On prinadlezhit k Kapitanu Levi! —gritaba Armin entrecortadamente.

Uno de los hombres le contestó mientras los otros tomaban del cabello al chico, arrastrándolo por los pasillos.

Eren les gritó que se detuvieran. Que lo dejaran ponerse en pie. Que podía caminar. Pero no hicieron caso de él, lo siguieron arrastrando como si nada, haciendo que los pantalones comenzaran a romperse, que sus manos se rasparan.

Podía seguir escuchando las protestas de Armin.

Cuando llegó al salón, comprendió lo que ocurría.

El grupo de guardia eran unos diez hombres. Diez hombres con los que convivió los primeros días desde que el Ejército Rojo llegó. Diez hombres que fueron los primeros en violarlo.

Y le sonreían. Le sonreían con burla, enojo y placer.

Se retorció, gritando, aunque en el proceso se arrancara cabellos. No le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era huir.

El soldado que lo sostenía lo golpeó en la mejilla con su puño y Eren quedó aturdido. Escupió sangre.

Otro soldado le rompió el pantalón mientras un tercero le tomó la cabeza y la frotó contra su entrepierna, diciendo algo en ruso.

Lo pusieron de rodillas y le levantaron la cadera.

Eren rompió a llorar.

Sintió algo contra su trasero.

Apretó sus manos en puños, sin dejar de retorcerse y gritar que se alejaran.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a la puerta, alejándose del chico.

El capitán Levi contemplaba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, con fría furia exhalando de su cuerpo.

Eren levantó la vista, sus ojos llorosos, y el azabache lo miró suavizando su expresión inmediatamente.

—Eren, ven aquí —dijo volviendo a mirar a los soldados.

No lo dudó ni un poco. Gateando –a pesar de que sabía que debía verse penoso, desastroso, _patético_ – fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia Levi, abrazándolo por las rodillas, boqueando por el terror de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle. Otra vez.

Sintió la tibia mano de Levi acariciándole el cabello y se aferró más a él.

El ya conocido calor que conocía y que al parecer aparecía cuando Levi estaba con él inundó su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir a salvo y alejado de todo peligro.

—¿Quién mierda les dio el permiso para, en primer lugar, agredir a uno de los mejores estrategas del ejército, y en segundo lugar, tocar lo que es _mío_?

Los soldados se miraron entre sí, con expresiones de terror en sus rostros, temblando, pálidos, sintiendo cómo iban a morir en cualquier momento.

—Oh, y por supuesto, ¿quiénes fueron los imbéciles que entraron a mi habitación?

Nadie contestó.

Levi estrechó sus ojos.

—Erd, Gunther —gruñó, y dos soldados aparecieron—. Lleven a Eren a mi habitación. De ahora en adelante, ustedes lo van a proteger. Nadie que no tenga mi autorización se le acercará. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, capitán —dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

—Mocoso, vete con ellos —ordenó tranquilo, el chico levantando la vista—. Iré contigo en un par de minutos. Primero debo encargarme de unas… basuras.

El castaño asintió, y quiso ponerse de pie, marcharse lo más pronto de allí, pero entonces reparó en que estaba desnudo desde la cintura para bajo, por lo que enrojeció de vergüenza y no se movió. Sabía que todo ese ejército ya lo había visto desnudo, pero no le quitaba la humillación que sentía el que lo vieran.

Uno de los soldados del capitán, uno moreno con cabello castaño, se quitó la chaqueta y lo abrigó con ella, cubriéndolo con suavidad. Le quedaba enorme, y por lo tanto, cubría algo. No mucho, pero era algo.

Se puso de pie y siguió al moreno que caminaba por delante. El rubio con una pequeña barba fue detrás, y Eren no se volteó a ver.

No se volteó a ver cuando escuchó como Levi tronaba los huesos de sus manos ni cuando les ordenó algo a los soldados de su compañía.

No le importaba lo que hiciera con los hombres que lo habían tocado. Solo sintió alivio, una especie de alivio relajante –e incluso alegría–, y continuó caminando, rogando a los cielos que Levi los destrozara con sus propias manos y los matara.

Que los matara lenta y dolorosamente a todos, uno por uno.

Siguió caminando y no se giró ni siquiera cuando los gritos comenzaron.

* * *

 ** _(1) Operación Barbarroja:_** _La Operación Barbarroja fue un plan estratégico que Alemania llevó a cabo en 1941 para conquistar Rusia que empezó en junio. Al principio, Alemania pudo derrotar en las batallas al Ejército Rojo, avanzando hasta importantes ciudades como Kiev y países como Ucrania y Crimea, pero la llegada del invierno -junto con otros factores- arruinó los planes alemanes, además de la organización del Ejército Rojo, derrotando a finales del mismo año a los invasores en la conocida Batalla de Moscú._

* * *

 _Ando sin tiempo para contestar reviews, pero primero que todo, ¡muchas gracias a toda la gente que leyó! ¡No creía que fuera a tener tanta aceptación, y por eso me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews con el primer capítulo! Así que muchas, muchas gracias a todas/os, ¡me hicieron muy feliz! Por eso decidí traerles el segundo capítulo (?) :v_

 _Pronto van a tener el amado lemon Riren, se los prometo~_

 _ASDFGHJKLÑ, espero traerles el próximo capítulo dentro de una semana o menos, mi carrera de estudio se fue a paro estudiantil, así que ando con tiempo xD_

 _Muchas gracias especial a **YenAcker** (no te preocupes, pienso seguir actualiando UP los domingos :3), a **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , a **Akire** , a **Lluery** , a **Hbl** , a **KathKolmer** , a **MikanChan2000** , a **Bossenbroek** (veremos lo de los pocos capítulos, en una de esas quien sabe, lo alargo un poco más ¬u¬), a **guest** , a **Monse-Uchiha** , a **Sweetvioleth** , a **luciakkss** , a **Emilda** (¡gracias por contarme tu anécdota, sé muy bien de lo que hablas! Por si acaso, soy chilena, sospecho que tú igual xD Y gracias por seguir la historia, guapa), y a **Solenaru**._

 _De verdad, muchísimas gracias, los/as amo montones *besos y abrazos*_

 _Nos vemos~_


	3. Capítulo III: Capitán

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, lemon, Ooc (quizás)._

* * *

Eren estaba acurrucado en el sillón mientras escuchaba a Armin en el baño preparando la tina para Levi.

El rubio le había llevado otro par de pantalones y le pidió disculpas por no poder ayudarlo antes. Eren le dijo que no había sido su culpa, en especial cuando vio su ojo morado, y que era normal que eso pasara, que él era alemán –es decir, era su enemigo.

Armin le replicó que eso no era excusa para tratarlo así, y procedió a entrar al baño, murmurando algo de que el capitán volvería sucio, cansado, y querría sacarse toda la mugre de encima.

De eso, debía haber pasado media hora. Quería acurrucarse bajo las mantas de la cama y dormir para siempre, pero sabía que, antes de eso, debía agradecerle a Levi de alguna manera que lo salvara de una violación colectiva.

 _Un hombre es mejor que un ejército,_ se repitió tratando de convencerse.

Armin salió del baño y lo vio en el sillón.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? —le preguntó el rubio amablemente.

—No, gracias —murmuró Eren.

Lo único que quería era acostarse al lado de su mamá, hacerse una bola a su lado, y que le cantara como solía hacerlo antes.

Pero era un deseo imposible. Y no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

—Eren, el capitán–

El soldado no acabó de hablar cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Eren se giró, y contempló la camisa ensangrentada de Levi, su ceño fruncido y su mirada de muerte.

Tembló visiblemente.

—Fuera —fue lo único que dijo mirando a Armin.

El rubio no dudó en obedecer.

Levi no dijo nada mientras pasaba de largo, directo al baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando a Eren solo en el dormitorio.

 _Debo darle asco_ , pensó sonriendo con amargura _, ¿y a quién no le daría asco? ¿Cuántos hombres me han violado? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron conmigo? Hasta yo me doy asco._

Acarició su nuca, y de paso su cabello largo y desordenado, que estaba por llegar a sus hombros. Debía cortárselo pronto.

Recordó a su mamá cuando le cortaba el pelo en la cocina de su casa, haciéndole cosquillas con la fría tijera, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo azul.

— _Did... did... did... did you... see the frightened... ones...?_ —murmuró con la voz temblando, recordando el canto delirante de su mamá cuando enfermó de tifus un año antes de morir—. _Did... did... did... did you... hear the falling... bombs...? Did... did... did... did you ever wonder... why we had to run for shelter... when the promise of a... of a brave new world unfurled beneath a... a clear blue sky?_

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, y Levi salió solo con la ropa interior puesta.

Eren se ruborizó y desvió la vista.

—Ven —ordenó el capitán con voz monótona.

El castaño no dudó en obedecer, no luego de todo lo que hizo por él.

Levi le tomó de la mano y lo metió al baño. Sin decir nada, comenzó a desvestirlo. Eren no se había percatado de eso antes, pero el capitán era un poco más bajo que él.

—Entra a la tina —dijo cuándo lo desnudó por completo.

Eren tampoco dijo nada cuando hizo caso, el agua caliente relajando sus músculos.

Se tensó al ver a Levi meterse a la tina, detrás de él, sus cuerpos rozándose.

—Sigue cantando —le murmuró el azabache antes de besarle la espalda.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, volviendo a relajarse al sentir el jabón limpiándolo, las suaves manos de Levi acariciándolo como si fuera un objeto precioso.

— _Did... did... did... did you... see the frightened... ones...?_ —susurró tímidamente—. _Did... did... did... did you... hear the falling... bombs...? The flames are all long gone but... but the pain lingers on... Goodbye... blue sky... Goodbye... blue sky... Goodbye... Goodbye…_

Se quedó en silencio, su suave voz perdiéndose en la habitación.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Levi, tomándolo de la cintura. Eren solo asintió—. Es una canción triste(1).

Volvió a asentir silenciosamente, dándole la razón por ello. No sabía de dónde la había sacado su madre, solo la había murmurado una de sus noches delirantes. El tifus –que nunca se curó por completo– y el hambre terminaron por matarla. Carla siempre le había dado su ración de comida porque, en el fondo, sabía que Eren tenía más probabilidades de vivir que ella.

—Canta otra —Levi lo volteó en el pequeño espacio, quedando frente a él.

—Me sé solo una estrofa —masculló viendo como los grises ojos de Levi lo examinaban.

—No importa —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Me gusta tu voz.

Enrojeció, pero aun así comenzó a cantar con voz tiritona.

— _The cleaners have done their job on you..._ _They're hip to it... man... they're in the groove..._ —Levi le acarició el cuello con una mano, sin dejar de observarlo—. _They've hosed you down, you're good as new... They're lining up to inspect you... O children..._ —soltó un jadeo al sentir un beso en su cuello, pero se forzó a continuar—. _Poor old Jim's... white as a ghost... He's found the answer that we lost... We're all weeping now... weeping because..._ —su voz se quebró y Levi se alejó con una expresión de lástima—, _because... There ain't nothing we can do to protect you..._ (2)

Levi le dio un beso en los labios, igual al que se dieron esa mañana: inocente, suave, sin doble intenciones.

—Otra en tu idioma —susurró el azabache con deseo.

 _Si lo tengo contento_ , pensó Eren rebuscando en su mente alguna canción, _va a querer quedarse conmigo y no me botará._

— _Die Erde dröhnt wird rot…_ —tartamudeó recordando la suave voz de su mamá, enferma y delirante—. _Die Leute erinnern… sich an diese Tragodie…_ —Levi no dejaba de mirarlo mientras cantaba en voz baja, viendo sus labios moverse— _Ist das der… der Zerstorer oder der… der Schöpfer? Mit der Glut des Hasses… schwenken wir die Schwerter…_ —¿cuánto llevaba sin hablar en alemán? No fue necesario intercambiar palabras en inglés con chicas como Historia, Petra o Rico. Pero con el resto de las personas… el inglés había sido la única forma de comunicarse con ellos—. _Ist das… das unser Schicksal… oder unser Wille…? Wir werden kämpfen, bis… dieser heiβe Wind… unsere Flűgel nimmt…_ (3)

—Me gusta tu voz —comentó Levi cuando se quedó callado.

Quiso darle las gracias, pero las palabras se morían en su lengua. Desvió la vista, sin saber cómo preguntarle… cómo decirle… que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para tenerlo feliz. Que podía hacer con lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, siempre y cuando no lo devolviera a todos esos soldados.

Levi volvió a besarlo con suavidad, acariciando el cabello largo en su nuca.

—Mañana te cortarás el pelo —comentó al separarse unos centímetros antes de volver a besarlo—. ¿Dónde… aprendiste esas canciones? —preguntó el capitán luego de unos segundos.

—En Auschwitz —contestó Eren antes de recibir otro beso.

Hizo una mueca cuando Levi le acarició la mejilla, en la zona donde le habían pegado y tenía hinchado, y el azabache se alejó con una expresión oscura.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Levi suavemente.

—No. No lo siento.

—Debe dolerte.

Eren desvió la vista, sus ojos como vidrio roto.

—Ya no siento nada.

El azabache no dijo nada por unos segundos, contemplando al castaño con una expresión de lástima.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba poseerlo completamente, hacerlo suyo, quitar la marca que otros hombres había hecho. Y si quería, podía tomarlo en ese momento, sabía que el chico no se iba a resistir, sin embargo… quería el consentimiento de él. No quería romperlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero su lascivia aumentaba a cada momento en que lo veía. La lujuria, la excitación.

—Ponte de pie —ordenó echándose hacia atrás.

Silencio, Eren obedeció.

—Date la vuelta.

El castaño hizo caso cerrando sus ojos. Dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Levi sobre su trasero, tocándolo con delicadeza, como si le estuviera dando un masaje. Enrojeció, tratando de controlarse para no jadear por el miedo.

Levi lo observó temblar, por lo que ladeó la cabeza, sin alejarse un poco. Sabía qué era lo que el chico buscaba de él, que era lo que quería: protección, que lo cuidara de los otros soldados. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero a cambio de algo. Y Eren parecía entenderlo bien, porque le obedecía en todo.

Eren apretó su mandíbula al sentir como el capitán separa sus nalgas.

Gimió sonoramente al sentir _algo_ húmedo allí.

Cubrió su boca, avergonzado, y miró de reojo hacia atrás.

Levi lo observó con una expresión divertida antes de acariciar su ano con su lengua.

Eren tuvo que morder su lengua para no jadear por la excitación.

—Inclínate —ordenó Levi besando su trasero con placer—, y sujétate del borde de la bañera.

El turco asintió, sus piernas como gelatina, colorado por sentirse tan expuesto ante el azabache, y se aferró a la bañera al sentir la lengua de Levi en su interior.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró el capitán.

Eren se limitó a asentir, respirando aceleradamente.

No era como los otros hombres tocándolo. El capitán era suave, lento, tanteando el terreno de a poco. Si lo hubiera querido, lo habría puesto de a cuatro en cualquier momento y se lo habría follado de una, sin importarle si le hacía daño o no, pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Levi metió un dedo en su interior, y Eren gritó por el dolor.

El azabache estaba seguro que si no lo hubieran violado tan brutalmente con anterioridad, Eren no habría gritado. Con toda seguridad, debía seguir rasgado en el interior.

—¿Duele mucho? —preguntó sacando el dedo.

Eren lo miró por sobre el hombro, con los ojos lagrimosos, y se limitó a asentir con miedo de hacerlo enojar.

—Todavía no estás listo, entonces —gruñó Levi soltándolo.

El muchacho se quedó quieto, para luego sentarse en la bañera bruscamente, ruborizado, mirando a los ojos del capitán.

—¿Hay algo… —buscó las palabras correctas para expresarse—, algo que pueda hacer para… para darle las gracias?

Levi se le acercó nuevamente, tomándolo de las mejillas para dejar ambos rostros juntos.

—¿Quieres que te proteja, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó seriamente—. ¿Quieres que nadie más que yo te toque? —Eren lo miró a los ojos y con timidez asintió—. Ya te declaré como mío frente a mis tropas, pero te lo pregunto a ti, ¿quieres ser mío? Si dices que sí, sabes lo que eso significará.

—Un hombre es mejor que un ejército —fue lo único que contestó Eren, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a todo para que nadie más lo tocara.

Sin decir nada más, Levi se puso de pie.

El turco enrojeció al notar la obvia erección que el capitán tenía.

—Los soldados me han dicho que muerdes todo lo que te ponen en la boca —dijo Levi con una sonrisa burlona—. No quiero que la muerdas. Quiero que la chupes.

El hombre contempló como Eren abrió la boca como un pez, perdiendo el color del rostro. Por su expresión, no era necesario saber que jamás había hecho eso. Bueno, ¿y quién lo haría? Las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo estaban castigadas con la cárcel, y no pareciera que Eren, antes de ser violado y humillado por tantos hombres, se haya planteado ser _realmente_ gay. Si estaba con él, era solo para sobrevivir dentro de toda esa desolación.

Y él… bueno, él era otro tema que al chico no debía importarle.

Solo admitiría que le gustaba ser el dominante en la cama, y correrse en la boca de sus amantes más jóvenes.

Y quería que Eren se la mamara. En ese momento.

Pero tampoco es como si fuera a obligarlo.

—Si no quieres hacerlo —dijo con voz amable—, siempre puedes volver con esos otros hombres.

O bueno, tal vez sí.

En realidad, no iba a dejar que nadie más lo tocara, a menos que llegara a cansarse de él. Pero por ahora, no estaba en sus planes dejarlo. Al principio se habría resistido. Se habría negado a tomar un amante bajo su brazo para protegerlo. Sin embargo, esa inocencia, ese maldito comportamiento de niño pequeño que ese mocoso tenía… bueno, lo estaba encandilando más de lo que esperaba. Eren demandaba sin ser consciente que alguien lo hiciera suyo.

La mano del castaño tembló cuando tocó su miembro, duro como una roca.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó Eren con un hilo de voz.

—Un helado —trató de explicar Levi—, chúpalo como si fuera un helado.

Podría haberle dado una mejor explicación, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo; además, tampoco es como si fuera tan difícil de entender.

El chico lo miró como si no lo entendiera.

—¿Te has tocado alguna vez? —preguntó exasperado.

—No, yo… eh… uh… No tuve… uhm… tiempo para hacerlo… —se excusó Eren de forma titubeante.

Levi quiso reír por la estupidez de su pregunta. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Eren tuvo que entrar a Auschwitz a los trece años, apenas consciente de sus cambios sexuales, y en el campo de concentración no iba a hacer nada de eso.

Diecisiete años de edad.

Se sentía como un pedófilo.

Más aún al ver la expresión perdida del castaño.

Ese chico definitivamente lo iba a hacer morir de ternura.

—Como una paleta, Eren —masculló irritado.

Mordió su labio inferior, nervioso y ansioso, y lamió toda la extensión de Levi.

El capitán lo observó con una ceja enarcada, ordenándole que se esforzara más en silencio, y volvió a lamer, ahora su lengua quedándose en la punta del miembro.

Recordó que, cada vez que un hombre lo estaba violando, el resto se estaba tocando, sus manos acariciando sus pollas.

Imitó el movimiento con suavidad, y besó la punta del pene de Levi antes de que sus labios se encerraran en el glande, su lengua jugueteando con la punta.

—S-sí —farfulló Levi acariciándole el cabello—, a-así…

Eren se enderezó un poco más, animado de estar haciéndolo bien. Aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios, de desprecio por sí mismo.

 _Menos mal mamá murió,_ pensó volviendo a lamer el miembro, _sino, estaría avergonzada de mí. Soy la puta de un ruso. La puta de un hombre. Y no me importa. Si así puedo vivir, lo haría mil veces más._

—Más… más abajo —soltó Levi—, chupa también…

Sin dejar de mover su mano, llevó su boca hacia sus testículos, lamiéndolos primero para luego chuparlos de a uno. Los atendió unos minutos, hasta que sintió que era suficiente, y volvió a su polla, lamiendo su glande para luego metérsela a la boca. Pudo solo hasta la mitad antes de sentir arcadas, y se alejó tosiendo, la saliva uniendo sus labios con el miembro de Levi.

—Lento —gruñó el capitán sin soltarle el cabello, acercándolo—, usa tú… tú saliva…

Lamió sus labios, asintiendo, sintiendo un sabor salado en su boca gracias al líquido preseminal que el miembro del azabache dejaba salir. Abrió la boca otra vez, llevando la polla de Levi adentro, y el capitán comenzó a marcar el ritmo, sin meter demasiado profundo, excitado por el sonido de chapoteo que la boca del chico hacía, viendo como goteaba la saliva por la barbilla del castaño.

—Mírame —susurró Levi acariciándole la mejilla.

Eren levantó sus ojos dorados, aquellos inocentes orbes brillantes como el sol, sin dejar de mover su cabeza, chupando y sacando, y Levi sintió corrientes eléctricas recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Sacó su polla de la boca del chico, y acto seguido se corrió en su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

En otras circunstancias, habría hecho que se lo tragara. Pero Eren, con toda probabilidad, lo terminaría vomitando, no acostumbrado a hacer aquello.

Eren acarició su mejilla e hizo una expresión de asco al ver sus dedos manchados con semen. Levi sentía que podía ponerse duro al ver su rostro sucio con su esencia.

Pero no era el momento.

Se sentó otra vez en la ducha, respirando a bocanadas para recuperarse del orgasmo, y procedió a limpiarle la cara al castaño con suavidad.

—¿Lo hice… lo hice bien? —preguntó Eren con voz tímida.

Como respuesta, recibió un beso brutal, que lo obligó a abrir la boca por la sorpresa, y sintió la lengua de Levi en su cavidad bucal.

Cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, el capitán se alejó con una mirada de suficiencia.

—Si mejoras —ronroneó Levi a su oído—, es posible que nunca me aburra de ti —Eren mordió su labio inferior, logrando que Levi volviera a desearlo—. Ahora, a dormir.

Sin decir nada, el chico observó como el azabache se secó y vestía, y prosiguió a imitarlo, dócil y sumiso a cualquier orden que el capitán pudiera darle.

Por algún extraño motivo, no se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, a pesar de haber sido… antinatural y extraño. Lo sintió excitante, y si Levi le ordenaba volver a hacerlo, no dudaría en hacer caso.

 _Es porque necesito sobrevivir,_ pensó mientras se ponía el pijama, _si no fuera por ello, me sentiría culpable. Cualquier otra persona en mi lugar lo habría hecho._

Observó el escritorio mientras el capitán se sentaba para trabajar en sus papeles.

Recordó el anillo.

—Eh… ¿Capitán Levi?

—Solo Levi.

Eren sintió su corazón latiendo con rapidez.

—¿Es… es usted… tiene a alguien…?

—Soy gay, por si no lo notaste, Eren.

Enrojeció ante la confesión sin tapujos del hombre.

Pensó en las persecuciones que observó antes de que fuera a parar a Auschwitz, a judíos, gitanos, turcos… a homosexuales. Si mal no recordaba, había rumores de que uno de sus vecinos era gay. Un día, luego de volver del colegio, vio su departamento con la puerta rota, todo destrozado, y la palabra _Schwuler_ (4) en una pared.

Y eso fue solo en Alemania.

Quiso preguntarle sobre el anillo. Saber qué significaba. Si era suyo o de alguien más. Pero hacerle una pregunta sobre ello significaba decirle que revisó sus cosas y… eso podía molestarlo.

No dijo nada mientras se sentaba en la cama, confundido con sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Sientes asco por habérsela chupado a un gay, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó Levi fríamente, sin voltearse a ver.

—No —contestó, sorprendiendo a los dos—. ¿Por qué debería?

Recordó al vecino que se llevaron, que siempre le regalaba un dulce cuando lo veía lleno de barro, a sabiendas de que su mamá lo iba a regañar por ello. Que le regaló un helado luego de encontrárselo en la calle, llorando, porque los niños alemanes en el colegio lo llamaron _negro turco asqueroso._

Su vecino siempre fue bueno. Fue amable. Fue alegre. Y se lo llevaron.

—Dije… dije que prefería a un hombre que a un ejército —agregó jugueteando con sus manos—, pero… ¿usted… ellos saben…?

—Eso no te importa —Levi se volteó y miró al castaño, impasible, aunque sus ojos chispeaban—, pero si le dices a alguien que admití que soy gay, mocoso, no voy a dudar en entregarte a todo un ejército para que te violen, ¿entendido?

Eren se puso pálido.

Levi recordó, por un leve momento, los años de encierro, los trabajos en el Gulag(5), la ejecución de su amante, mayor que él. A Mike lo condenaron a muerte por ser mayor; a él solo le condenaron a trabajos forzados por ser considerado como _un joven influenciable que se dejó engañar_.

Pasó cinco años en el Gulag, hasta que cumplió los veinticinco y entró al servicio militar, donde sería reformado y rehabilitado de aquella enfermedad llamada _homosexualidad._

A los veintiocho, llegó a ser el honorable Capitán de la Compañía 104, Levi Ackerman, considerado el soldado más fuerte del Ejército Rojo y líder de la compañía que no sufría ninguna baja, con el privilegio de escoger a sus soldados, condecorado por el mismo Stalin luego de la batalla de Moscú.

Y que, a escondidas, se acostaba con hombres de vez en cuando, muy pocas veces para no llamar la atención.

No iba a volver al Gulag porque un mocoso alemán abrió la boca. Antes, lo mataría.

—¿A quién voy a decirle? —preguntó Eren con la voz temblando.

Levi dejó de mirarlo, volviendo a trabajar.

—Es solo una advertencia —contestó el azabache—. Si quieres dormir, utiliza la cama. Yo iré en un momento más.

Tiritando por las palabras del capitán, Eren no dudó en meterse bajo las mantas, dándole la espalda, mirando la pared, y tratando de despejar su mente para dormir.

Pero iba a tener que irse con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado para no enojar a Levi.

* * *

Eren soñó con el campo de concentración. Con las expresiones cadavéricas de sus compañeros. Con los cuerpos huesudos de sus amigos. Con la muerte flotando en el lugar. Con el humo negro que salía de la cámara de gas. Con el olor asqueroso de los cuerpos quemados. Con los soldados violándolo mientras se llevaban el cadáver de su mamá.

Despertó vomitando, llorando, sudando.

Cuando pudo orientarse, notó que estaba solo en la habitación. No sabía qué hora era, pero no le importaba mucho; en ese momento, lo único que quería era que alguien lo abrazara.

Pero no había nadie.

Armin entró de golpe, asustado al verlo en ese estado; más aún al notar que el castaño vomitó en las frazadas.

—Eren, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el rubio acercándose con rapidez, tocándole la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

—Una pesadilla —jadeó aferrándose a la chaqueta del soldado—, fue eso. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—No, está bien —Armin suspiró aliviado de que no estuviera enfermo—, está bien. Pero… vamos a tener que cambiar las frazadas. Quizás… quizás el capitán no se dé cuenta.

Eren se percató, entonces, del desastre que era. Llorando, aferrándose a un ruso, con vómito encima. Levi lo iba a matar, con sus propias manos, si veía que dejó todo sucio.

—Lo siento —repitió avergonzado, bajando la vista—, lo siento mucho.

—Oye, no te preocupes —Armin suspiró y le acarició el cabello—. ¿Por qué no vas a limpiarte al baño? Iré a buscar tu desayuno y otras frazadas. Luego, entre los dos, ordenamos y te llevaré después a cortarte el pelo.

—¿Mi pelo? —Eren lo miró—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Armin sonrió al verlo tan dulce e inocente.

—¿No te molesta? Está muy largo.

—No, ya me acostumbré a él.

—Bueno —Armin bajó la voz mientras el chico se ponía de pie—, el capitán ordenó que te cortaras el cabello.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, enrojeciendo al recordar lo que hizo en la bañera con Levi. Recordando también la conversación que mantuvo después con el hombre. El azabache le dijo la verdad para luego amenazarlo, haciendo que temblara de miedo. Sin embargo, podía entender ahora un poco que lo hiciera: decir abiertamente que eras gay era condenarte a ir preso –o peor.

—Sigue dándome miedo —murmuró yendo al baño.

—Oh, a mí igual —Armin se rió—, pero no te preocupes, en algún momento el miedo va a disminuir.

Entró al baño y procedió a limpiarse el rostro.

Al salir, Armin lo estaba esperando, pero al parecer fue rápidamente a buscar el desayuno y otras frazadas. Además, también llevó…

—¿Zapatos? —vio los objetos, atónito. Hasta el momento solo le habían dado calcetines, pero zapatos… le extrañaba que le pasaran un par.

—El capitán no quiere que tus heridas se vuelvan a abrir —explicó Armin sonriendo.

Los últimos zapatos que había tenido estuvieron con él hasta unos meses después de que salió de Auschwitz. Los tuvo que botar debido a lo desgastados que estaban.

Mientras comía algo, Armin se dedicó a sacar las mantas que había manchado producto del vómito y luego procedieron a armar la cama otra vez, entre conversaciones amenas y tranquilas.

A Eren le gustaba la compañía del rubio. Era amable, dulce y tranquilo, sin malas intenciones, con una sonrisa amigable que lo hacía confiar inmediatamente en él.

—Ven, vamos con Mikasa, ella te ayudará con tu corte.

Asintió sin decir nada, siguiendo al rubio. Al salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que los dos soldados que el día anterior lo llevaron al cuarto luego de que trataran de violarlo estaban apoyados en la puerta, enderezándose al verlo salir.

Eren miró extrañado a Armin, más aún cuando comenzaron a caminar y los soldados –uno rubio con una barba pequeña y el otro moreno con cabello castaño– los siguieron en silencio.

—Armin —murmuró llamando la atención del rubio—, nos están siguiendo…

—¿Ah? —el chico se giró y le miró con una sonrisa—, oh, es que el capitán Levi ordenó que te acompañaran a todos lados para evitar que quieran violarte otra vez.

—No necesito… no es necesario…

—El capitán lo estimó conveniente —Armin lo observó—. No está mal que te dejes–

—Está bien mientras le dé lo que quiera —le interrumpió Eren frunciendo el ceño.

Armin se quedó en silencio mientras bajaban al primer piso. Eren se percató de que estaban yendo donde había estado antes, con el resto de mujeres, y sintió las náuseas en su estómago. Si los hombres no lo estaban utilizando a él, significaba que tuvieron que haber estado violando a las mujeres que se llevaron.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía al entrar al cuarto y ver a Hannah llorando en una esquina, con el cuerpo lleno de moretones mientras Annie trataba de ayudarla con las heridas sangrantes.

—¡Eren! —se volteó, y Petra se lanzó a sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Al menos, parecía que no la habían tocado a ella, aunque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados—. Estás a salvo —suspiró aliviada la muchacha en alemán—, por un momento creí que… ayer no volviste… pensé que…

—Te dije que el capitán se lo había llevado —dijo Sasha también en alemán, acercándose.

—No te hicieron nada, ¿cierto? —Petra lo miró urgida—. Oí comentarios de que el capitán es un monstruo —los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no se van, Eren? Ya pasó todo. La guerra acabó. Perdimos. Perdimos. Déjenos en paz.

Eren sostuvo a Petra mientras rompía a llorar, desconsolada. Podía entender su desesperación, su alma rota, todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cuánta muerte tuvo que presenciar? ¿Cuántas violaciones tuvo que soportar? ¿A qué se estaba aferrando para mantenerse en pie?

Él apenas podía hacerlo. Solo se aferraba al hecho de ser manejado por un hombre y así poder seguir vivo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con el resto de mujeres? Todas iban a ser utilizadas por veinte hombres y luego asesinadas, tiradas a un lado como la basura que eran.

 _Basura, mierda alemana_ , le susurraban los hombres al oído mientras lo embestían sin cuidado.

—Lo siento —murmuró Eren, mirando a los guardias a su lado—, no puedo ayudarte, no puedo hacerlo. Sé que no quieres que te sigan tocando, que sigan abusando de ti, pero a veces es necesario —ella lo miró sin entender—. Un amante, necesitas un–

—Zorra de los rusos.

Eren se tensó al escuchar el insulto.

Escondió el rostro de Petra en su pecho, levantando la vista. Una de las mujeres, Rico, que tenía un bebé en brazos, lo miraba con asco, con desprecio.

—Mikasa ya está aquí, Eren —dijo Armin llegando con la pelinegra, en inglés—. ¿Te parece si cortamos tu cabello aquí–?

— _Schlampe_ —le gruñó otra mujer, Hitch, poniendo una mueca de repugnancia al mirarlo.

 _Puta_. Lo había llamado puta, con el peor insulto que un alemán pudiera recibir. La fulminó con la mirada, sin entender por qué reaccionaban de esa forma con él siendo que antes le habían mirado con agradecimiento.

Tal vez se debía al hecho de que ya no estaba. Y si no estaba, las iban a utilizar a ellas. Porque Eren se estaba dejando violar para protegerlas, y eso divertía a los soldados.

—Eren, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Armin al ver su expresión.

— _Schwanzlecker russisch_ —escupió Nanaba con repulsión.

Bajó la vista, sintiéndose humillado. _Chupapollas de los rusos_.

No lo estaban ofendiendo porque por su culpa ahora las estaban violando a ellas.

Lo estaban despreciando porque suponían que era el amante del capitán. Que se estaba entregando de buena gana a un ruso.

— _Fick 'mich ins Knie!_ —le escupió Anka con rabia.

—Eren, vámonos —murmuró Sasha que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —gritó Petra con la voz temblando.

—¿Ah? —Hitch la miró con asco también—. ¿Acaso igual quieres ser la perra de un ruso? Son unas mierdecillas. Prefiero que me violen a la fuerza que entregarme a estos monstruos —hizo un mohín de desprecio—. _Schlampes_ —repitió antes de soltar una carcajada—. Son igual que estas dos —señaló a Annie y Sasha—, unas putas que disfrutan que los rusos las penetren. Y tú —señaló con su barbilla a Eren—, pequeña marica, no sabía que te gustaba que te dieran por el culo. Nunca debiste salir de Auschwitz, zorra.

Armin, Mikasa y los otros dos soldados no entendían la conversación que mantenían las mujeres alemanas con Eren, pero por sus expresiones, parecían hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Vámonos, Eren —murmuró Armin tomándole la mano.

— _Schwanzlecker!_

— _Fick' dich imArch!_

— _Schwule!_ (6)

Eren se soltó de la mano de Armin mientras salían, arrastrando a Petra consigo, sintiendo como su garganta ardía por algún extraño motivo. Quería gritarles que lo hizo por necesidad. Que si esos hombres lo seguían tocando, iba a romperse definitivamente. Que ya no soportaba que lo destrozaran. Que prefería ser el amante de un ruso a la de un ejército.

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca al salir de la habitación. Petra le dio un apretón de manos en señal de apoyo, pero apenas lo sintió.

Puta de los rusos. Perra de los rusos. Zorra de los rusos. Chupapollas. Marica. Puta, puta, _puta_.

Armin lo sentó en una silla, hablándole con suavidad, tratando de llamar su atención, pero los insultos dentro de su cabeza no lo dejaban pensar, no lo dejaban reaccionar.

La noche anterior había aceptado ser el amante de Levi porque lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Porque no quería que lo siguieran violando.

¿Cómo ellas… cómo ellas podían preferir que las violaran?

Mordió su labio inferior.

Petra le dijo algo tembloroso a Mikasa, que aceptó en silencio, y le entregó las tijeras a la chica castaña.

—Ellas no lo entienden —dijo Petra en alemán, comenzando a cortarle el cabello—. Ellas… odian a los rusos por lo que nos hicieron. Por lo que te hicieron, y no pueden entender que te entregues a uno tan fácilmente —Eren apretó sus manos en puños—. Si pudiera, lo haría también —prosiguió ella con amargura—. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres me han tocado? Papá fue a la guerra y no volvió, quedé solo yo con mamá, y ella murió en la batalla de Berlín gracias a un soldado ruso. Me encontraron y no dudaron en violarme. ¿Cuántos habrán sido? Perdí la cuenta luego del número veinte. No sabía si contarlos por los hombres que me lo hicieron o las veces que lo hicieron.

—Cincuenta y tres —jadeó Eren—, cincuenta y tres veces me violaron —sintió el estómago revuelto.

—Igual odio a los rusos —Eren casi rió al escuchar aquello debido a que estaban con tres rusos en el lugar. Agradecía que no los entendieran—, pero quiero vivir. Si debo ser el amante de uno, lo sería. Todos esos hombres, en mi interior… hace que sienta asco hacia mí.

—Algunos… algunos son amables —contestó el castaño sintiendo las tijeras cortando—. El capitán ha sido amable. No me ha forzado.

—Ojalá tuviera tu suerte.

—Mi suerte —la risa de Eren fue como un ladrido—, estuve en Auschwitz cuatro años. Mi madre murió de hambre. Vagué por meses hasta llegar acá. Violaron primero a mi amiga y luego a mí. Más de cincuenta veces. Ahora soy el amante de un ruso para sobrevivir. Eso no es suerte.

—Estás vivo —respondió Petra tranquila—, eso ya es tener suerte.

Enmudeció.

Tenía razón. A pesar de todo, seguía vivo. Eso era lo importante.

—Es divertido —comentó Armin en inglés cuando se quedaron en silencio—, ver cómo actúas distinto con ella. Pareces más maduro. Frente al capitán actúas como un niño.

Eren enrojeció, haciendo que Armin se riera.

—¿Está bien… ahí? —preguntó Petra en un torpe inglés.

—Ah, sí, ahora no pareces un vagabundo —alagó Armin con una sonrisa.

—Cortas… cortas el cabello bien —dijo uno de los soldados, el de cabello rubio, a cargo de Eren.

Petra sonrió nerviosamente, bajando la vista.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Eren miró de una forma sugerente a Petra, quien chilló una maldición en alemán haciéndolo reír para luego darle un manotazo.

A Eren le dolieron las mejillas producto de la risa. No reía… ¿desde hace cuándo? No una sonrisa cansada, una risa amarga, una risa de verdad.

Había olvidado lo que era reír, y eso lo hizo sentir una profunda tristeza en su interior.

—Oh, Eren —Armin llamó su atención mientras se ponía de pie—, el capitán almorzará fuera y mandó a llamarte.

—¿Salir? —su expresión se iluminó levemente—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Erd y Gunther van a llevarte donde está. Irán a caballo.

Eren se giró hacia los dos soldados, sus ojos brillando por la emoción. Se despidió de Petra, diciéndole que iría a verla más tarde, y siguió a los hombres hasta la salida. Todavía quedaban ruinas del hotel, pero ya pocas, y las calles vacías, solo con presencia de los rusos tratando de retirar los escombros era el único sonido que inundaba el lugar.

No había presencia de más gente –alemana– en el bulevar Unter den Linden. La guerra había hecho que la mayoría emigrara a los campos. Sino, debían estar muertos.

Una ciudad de ruinas y fantasmas, en eso se había convertido Berlín.

Fuera, otro soldado ya los esperaba con dos caballos. Eren se subió junto a Gunther, el soldado moreno, y en silencio, partieron a donde debía estar el capitán con sus tropas.

En el camino, Eren iba reconociendo las tiendas a las que iba con su mamá a comprar. Allí estaba la farmacia, a su lado, la vieja zapatería; un poco más allá, pudo reconocer la florería a la que su mamá adoraba ir; en frente, estaba la ferretería; otros pocos pasos, y pudo ver la juguetería, donde su papá le compró el soldadito de madera que se resbaló de sus manos cuando subieron al tren que los llevó a Auschwitz. Fue el último juguete que tuvo.

Notó a donde estaba yendo al ver que siguieron derecho. Pudo ver como se erigía, más adelante, la Zeughaus, la fachada del Museo Histórico Alemán, en ruinas gracias a las bombas. Vio a los soldados sacando los escombros, y de pie al lado de una mesa, viendo unos papeles, se encontraba el capitán.

Al estar más cerca, el hombre levantó la vista, posándola en Eren que fue bajado con la ayuda de Erd. Al lado de ellos, el chico parecía un muñeco.

Se veía mucho mejor y menos delgado que los últimos días. Sin embargo, aún le faltaba mucho que recuperar.

—Erd, Gunther, supervisen el trabajo —gruñó el capitán acercándose—. Mocoso, acompáñame.

Sin chistar palabra alguna, Eren siguió al hombre que comenzó a caminar por la calle en silencio, sus ojos yendo de un lado para otro, observando que los trabajos se estuvieran llevando bien.

Siguieron caminando por el bulevar hasta llegar al puente Schlossbrücke. Eren, sin decir nada, fue hasta el parapeto, subiéndose a él, mirando hacia abajo, pensando en cuanta altura debía tener.

Antes de hacer algo más, Levi lo agarró por la cintura, pegándolo a su pecho.

—¡Uwaaaaaaaah! —gritó Eren al tambalearse en el parapeto.

—¿Qué carajo planeas, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó Levi a su oído.

—¿Uh? —lo miró por sobre el hombro, encontrándose con su ceño fruncido—. Caminar.

El capitán resopló, soltándolo pero tendiéndole la mano que agarró tímidamente. Sin decir nada más, caminó por el parapeto, Levi a su lado en la calle, agarrados de la mano. Eren miraba el canal Spree, y contemplando todos los escombros que podía notar bajo el agua.

—No le has dicho a nadie sobre lo de ayer, ¿cierto? —preguntó Levi luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—No —negó con la cabeza, recordando la amenaza, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

—Bien —el hombre no aligeró su ceño fruncido, y lo miró de reojo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —murmuró pasando por sobre un escombro en el parapeto.

—Pareces de catorce —masculló Levi. Eren lo contempló, ofendido—. Todo un mocoso.

—No soy un mocoso —protestó el castaño—. ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

—Treinta y cinco.

Eren se quedó quieto. Pálido. Atónito.

—¿Qué? —farfulló.

—¿Cuántos creía que tenía?

—No sé. ¿Veinticinco?

Levi sonrió con burla, volviendo a caminar, tirando al chiquillo.

—¿Te dio asco habérsela chupado a un viejo?

—¿Usted no siente asco por querer acostarse con un chico que podría ser su hijo?

Silenciosamente, el capitán enarcó una ceja con lentitud.

—Hoy estás hablador, mocoso.

—No soy un mocoso.

Los ojos desafiantes del castaño le llamaron la atención. Parecía más entero, menos destruido que el día anterior. Aquel cambio le gustó bastante, e incluso pareció excitarle un poco. Pero allí no iba a poder hacer nada.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, tiró de él y lo envolvió en un abrazo posesivo, que lo hizo ruborizarse debido a la cercanía.

—Sí eres un mocoso —gruñó Levi sin dejar de mirarlo—, _mi_ mocoso.

Eren se sintió como una tetera hirviendo por la declaración del capitán. Y más aún porque, en lugar de haberlo molestado, una sensación tierna se instaló en su estómago.

Quería besarlo. Pero un beso era demasiado íntimo. Y peligroso a plena luz del día. Una cosa era declararlo su amante –y que todos creyeran que se lo estaba follando duramente– pero otra era besarlo frente a todos. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que _algo_ pudiera llegar a los superiores.

—Esta noche, mocoso de mierda —ronroneó antes de alejarlo—, te haré mío. ¿Entendido?

Eren boqueó por la sorpresa y solo asintió, tragando saliva, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel y una ansiedad que lo hacía temblar.

Pero si temblaba de placer o angustia, era algo que no podía saber en el momento. No cuando Levi le dio un apretón en el trasero haciendo que enrojeciera a más no poder y aquel sonrojo permaneciera el resto del día en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **(1) Goodbye, Blue Sky:** canción de la famosa banda Pink Floyd, del álbum conceptual **The Wall**. La canción es contemporánea a la época, pero no me pude resistir a ponerla, es una de las que más me gusta del álbum y me ayudó un montón con la historia. Si no han escuchado a esta banda, por favor, óiganla, es buenísima, en especial el disco mencionado, con algunos temas que tratan sobre la 2° Guerra Mundial._

 _ **(2) O'Children** : canción interpretada por Nick Cave y The Bad Seeds. Al igual que la canción anterior, es contemporánea a los hechos narrados, y tampoco pude resistirme. Es una canción triste que trata sobre el Gulag o incluso se puede interpretar como los trabajos forzados en los campos de concentración. Tal vez la han escuchado, aparece en Harry Potter, en la última película, cuando Ron abandona a Hermione y Harry y ellos dos bailan en una escena muy triste._

 _ **(3)** Por tercera vez, no pude resistirme, es del soundtrack de Shingeki no Kyojin. Es la canción del titán colosal, la primera, que canta Mika Kobayashi._

 _ **(4)** **Shwuler** : Maricón, en español._

 _ **(5)** **Gulag** : campos de trabajo forzado que fueron instalados en la URSS luego de que la Rusia Zarista cayera, especialmente para los políticos que estuvieran en contra del régimen socialista/comunista de Lenin y Stalin, aunque también se usó para albergar a presos comunes, cabe decir ladrones, asesinos, violadores, y, por supuesto, homosexuales. Para los que no sabían, la URSS, y posteriormente, Rusia, ha sido un país fuertemente homofóbico hasta la actualidad, con poquísimas leyes que amparen a homosexuales y una fuerte represión a estas comunidades. Si desean saber más, les recomiendo ver el documental **Ser Joven y Gay en la Rusia de Putin.** Les digo desde ya que es un tanto fuerte._

 _ **(6)** Palabras en alemán: **Schlampe** , significa Puta; **Schwanzlecker** **russisch** , que significa Chupapollas de los rusos; **Fick 'mich ins Knie** , que quiere decir Que te Follen; **Schwanzlecker** , significa Chupapollas; **Fick' dich imArch** , que significa Que te den por Culo; y **Schwule** , que mencioné anteriormente que quería decir Maricón._

* * *

 _Me costó montones terminar el capítulo, siempre que iba a trabajar en él mi mamá me decía que fuera a comprar algo o no me sentía inspirada o tenía que estudiar :v_

 _Pero bueh, aquí lo tienen xDDDD Lo he estado pensando, y creo que lo alargaré un poco más para desarrollar mejor a los personajes. Espero que no sean más de diez capítulos y un epílogo, andarán rondando más o menos en esa cantidad._

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el proyecto, ¡me alegran el día!_

 _Y ando sin tiempo para contestar reviews (lo malo de actualizar en días de semana xD), además de que me incitaron a subir el capítulo YA, así que muchas gracias especiales a **luciakkss** , a **Lluery** , a **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** (ya sabrán lo del anillo :v), a **Sweetvioleth** , a **Hbl** (todo a su debido tiempo, ya sabrán xD), a **Bossenbroek** , a **Charly Land, a Monse-Uchiha** (no, solo Sasha, Mikasa y Annie tienen amantes en la Compañía 104, el resto no. Y los que quisieron violar a mi bebé fueron los primeros que lo hicieron, es decir, los mismo que violaron a Historia y luego abusaron de él. ¡Espero que te quedara claro! Me avisas si te vuelves a perder xD), a **Solenaru** , a **gatitafelinaonca** , a **AngelGefallen** , a **KathKolmer** , a **PaolaCoca92** y a **NarubyScarlett** (espero aquí haber aclarado un poco los sentimientos de cada uno. Levi ve a Eren como un amante para pasar el tiempo mientras que Eren aprecia a su manera a Levi por haberlo salvado, ¡ojalá se pueda notar eso, me avisas si no es así xD)_

 _¡Muchas gracias a todas/os por la lectura, si siguen leyendo, les daré amor virtual :3!  
Nos vemos~_


	4. Capítulo IV: Placer

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, lemon, Ooc (quizás)._

* * *

Eren estaba total y absolutamente asustado.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban, mirando a cada momento la puerta, esperando que el capitán apareciera en cualquier segundo.

Recordó las palabras del hombre cuando llegaron en la tarde al hotel, mandándolo a su habitación sin otra mirada.

 _Prepárate a ti mismo mientras resuelvo un pequeño asunto._

Prepararse. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

No sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo. Y en cualquier momento Levi iba a llegar, y vería que no hizo nada, y se molestaría, y de seguro lo iba a golpear por desobedecer su orden, y–

Tocaron la puerta, sobresaltándolo, y murmuró un _pase_ tembloroso.

Suspiró de alivio al ver a Mikasa entrar con una bandeja en sus manos, que llevaba sopa de pollo.

—El capitán mandó a decir que llegará en media hora, y que comas algo mientras —murmuró la pelinegra torpemente.

Eren la miró, y le dijo rápidamente si podía ayudarlo en algo.

Mikasa asintió, sentándose en el sofá, viendo al alemán comer con rapidez.

Annie le había dicho el primer día que llegó que Mikasa era china, exactamente, de la ciudad de Tongliao, ocupada en la actualidad por japoneses, y que había llegado a la compañía 104 un año atrás, cuando fue enviada a combatir para expulsar a Japón de las tierras chinas. Jean, el soldado con cara de caballo –Eren pensaba que lucía como uno, pero no lo había dicho en voz alta considerando que el tipo era un subordinado de Levi– se había encandilado con ella, y Mikasa aceptó ser su amante para salir pronto de aquella ciudad ubicada en el estado de Manchuria, cerca del poblado de Harbin, donde existían rumores de campos de concentración.(1)

Mikasa había tenido suerte. Dos días más tarde, los japoneses arrasaron con Tongliao.

Por consiguiente, no hablaba para nada el ruso –aunque entendía ya varias palabras– y, por lo tanto, el alemán era desconocido para ella. El inglés lo manejaba ligeramente bien, aunque comunicarse era todavía difícil.

Eren terminó de comer y, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, miró a la chica.

—Tú… eh… El capitán dijo… que… de-debía… uh… prepa-pararme… —mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo nervios por la profunda expresión de Mikasa—. Y yo… ah… n-no sé… que… que quiere de-decir con eso…

Se sintió más mortificado al ver las mejillas ruborizadas de la chica.

Creía que Mikasa iba a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, ignorando la clara petición en las palabras del castaño, pero solo suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Fuera. Los pantalones —dijo con la voz tranquila.

Eren estaba arrepintiéndose de su petición, en especial porque no quería que Mikasa lo viera desnudo, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho antes.

Temblando, hizo caso tratando de no mirar a los ojos de la muchacha.

Quiso hacerse pequeñito cuando Mikasa le indicó que se recostara en la cama, abriéndose de piernas.

Jesús, nunca más iba a poder verla a la cara.

Entonces, Mikasa le tomó de la muñeca, y frente a su atónita mirada, se llevó dos dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos lentamente. No pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, cuando Levi metió su lengua y–

La puerta se abrió con fuerza.

Eren se enderezó, asustado.

Levi observaba la sugerente escena con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, que fue eliminada rápidamente al típico estoicismo al que estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, y el castaño tembló. Su expresión podía no decir nada, pero su voz rezumaba ira—. ¿Me voy media hora y piensas en follar a otra persona?

Mikasa se alejó, soltando su mano, y miró directamente al capitán.

—Me… me pidió ayuda —contestó la chica recogiendo el plato de comida—, no sabe… prepararse.

Los grises ojos de Levi se posaron sobre él con rapidez mientras Mikasa se marchaba como si nada, dejando a un avergonzado Eren desnudo de la cintura para abajo sobre la cama del capitán.

—L-lo si-siento… —balbuceó queriendo cubrirse, pero una mirada del azabache bastó para no hacerlo.

—Cuando esos hombres te tenían, ¿ninguno fue capaz de prepararte antes? —preguntó dejando su abrigo sobre el sofá.

—No, no —Eren trató de relajar su cuerpo—. Ellos solo… solo me tomaban y me la metían —mordió su labio inferior—. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

—¿Lo disfrutaste en algún momento? —Levi se sentó al borde de la cama, pasando sus dedos por su pierna.

Aquello mandó un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

—¿Usted disfrutaría una violación? —Eren lo miró directamente, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por su mirada.

—No me trates de usted —Levi frunció los labios, y acto seguido, se puso sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, viendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas—. Me haces sentir más viejo.

—Pero si usted ya es viejo… —si no hubiera sido por la suave sonrisa del muchacho, lo habría golpeado.

—Soy como el vino —gruñó a su oído, deslizando una mano por su cadera—, mientras más viejo, más bueno me pongo.

Eren soltó una risa baja, nerviosa, pero entonces no pudo detenerse y su risa aumentó. Trató de cubrir su boca para dejar de reír, sin embargo, de poco sirvió porque una vez que llegó, no pudo detenerla, la risa salió de su boca naturalmente.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar, y pudo calmarse luego de varios minutos, donde abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Levi.

—Lo… lo siento —tartamudeó—, no quería reírme…

—Tienes una risa hermosa.

Eren se quedó en silencio, viendo la expresión intensa de Levi. Se sintió repentinamente nervioso por la cercanía, en especial en su parte baja, sin algo que lo cubriera.

—Deberías reírte más seguido.

Respiró profundamente, levantando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla al capitán con suavidad. Notó su piel un tanto rasposa, adivinando que pronto tendría barba.

—Reiré más para usted —murmuró antes de recibir un beso profundo.

Levi vio el cambio que había experimentado el muchacho, notándolo menos vergonzoso y más dispuesto a aceptar lo que le hiciera. Decidió, entonces, deslizar su mano bajo la camisa de Eren, buscando un pezón para frotarlo suavemente.

Al hacerlo, el chico se alejó y gimió con fuerza.

Sonrió, petulante, y volvió a besarlo, dándole poco tiempo para recuperarse.

Con su mano libre, se desabrochó el pantalón, bajándoselo un poco para poder seguir con su ropa interior, y así liberar su palpitante polla.

Aprovechando que el muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados, acercó su miembro al de Eren y lo frotó con suavidad, arrancándole otro gemido fuerte, viendo el líquido pre-seminal salir.

Prosiguió con el cuello, escuchando sus jadeos, sin dejar de frotar ambos miembros. El muchacho, en sus brazos, era un manojo de respiraciones entrecortadas, sollozos y temblores. Se alejó lo suficiente para ver su expresión, y al notar su rostro ruborizado, sus ojos nublados por el placer, supo que ya no iba a detenerse.

Le acarició el labio mientras deslizaba los dedos de su mano derecho por ambos miembros, mojándolos para así prepararlo.

—Seré suave —gruñó poniendo una pierna del castaño sobre su hombro—. Confía en mí. Necesito que te relajes.

Con lentitud, sus dedos empapados en el líquido pre-seminal, deslizó una mano hasta dar con su ano. Al tocarlo superficialmente, Eren se tensó enseguida, ahora tiritando por el miedo. Volvió a repetirle que se relajara mientras lo acariciaba por fuera, en círculos, y presionó un dedo en su entrada con suavidad, sin entrar.

—Dolerá —susurró acariciando la mejilla de Eren antes de besarlo—, al principio. Luego me aseguraré que no lo haga.

El alemán asintió, tratando de relajarse, y Levi volvió a besarle el cuello, masturbándolo con su mano izquierda. Al escuchar un jadeo de placer, metió un dedo.

Eren gimió de dolor, tensándose, pero no quitó el dedo, solo lo dejó quieto.

—¿Duele mucho? —preguntó el azabache sin alejarse de su cuello.

Eren quería gritar que sí, que dolía demasiado, que lo quitara, que no quería hacer eso, pero mordió su lengua para que las palabras no salieran de su boca.

 _Debo contentarlo_ , pensó tratando de regular su respiración _, debo ser un buen amante para él_.

—N-no… —masculló acariciando la espalda de Levi. El capitán no se había quitado la camisa.

—Espera un poco.

Levi se alejó, y antes de poder reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo, su cadera fue levantada con una increíble facilidad y de pronto la lengua de Levi jugueteaba por sobre su ano, humedeciéndolo para que la preparación fuera más fácil.

Enarcó su espalda, gimiendo por las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas de placer que recorrieron su espina dorsal. Todavía dolía, menos que antes, y pronto se acostumbró al dedo en su interior, haciendo círculos lentos.

Levi bajó su cadera, chocando ambas bocas en un beso brutal, y aprovechó la distracción del castaño para meter otro dedo.

Ahora Eren no pudo evitarlo: gimió por el dolor y negó con la cabeza.

—Du-duele… Por… por favor… sa-sáquelo… —murmuró con la garganta apretada.

El capitán se quedó en silencio un momento, sin desviar la vista.

—No —gruñó—, haré que te guste, mocoso de mierda.

Eren lo miró con ojos suplicantes, de cachorro, pero Levi se negó a mirarlo para no ceder ante ellos, y dirigió su boca a un pezón del muchacho, lamiéndolo y chupando, logrando que se retorciera por el placer. Mientras, comenzó a embestirlo con los dos dedos en su interior, haciendo también movimientos de tijera y circulares para expandirlo.

Mierda, tuvo que haberse quitado la ropa, estaba comenzando a calentarse demasiado por el espectáculo de gemidos que el castaño le daba.

Sus dedos chocaron contra algo suave, Eren gritó de placer y el capitán se alejó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Te gustó? —humedeció sus labios, viendo su boca abierta en busca de aire. Volvió a embestirlo, sus dedos otra vez tocando su próstata, y el alemán chilló—. Anda, Eren, dilo. ¿Te gustó?

—S-sí… —Eren cubrió su rostro con ambas manos—. Me… me gu-gustó…

Quitó los dedos, un obsceno sonido avergonzando más al castaño, y acomodó su polla en la entrada, viendo como palpitaba por la ansiedad.

Antes de que el mocoso pudiera protestar, entró de golpe, sus testículos chocando con ese trasero que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Eren gritó por el dolor y el placer.

Se quedó quieto, respirando agitadamente, viendo los ojos lagrimosos del muchacho. No se movió, solo se quedó ahí, notando el bello color dorado que le devolvía la mirada.

Lo besó con más suavidad ahora, abriendo los labios del chico con lentitud, jugueteando con su lengua, tratando de que olvidara el dolor, y cuando sintió las manos de Eren en su nuca, atrayéndolo, comenzó a moverse en embestidas suaves. En otro momento sería más rudo.

—Ngh… Ah… Mhn… —Eren apenas podía formar un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza.

—¿Duele, mocoso… de mierda? —jadeó Levi, ahogando el suspiro de éxtasis que quería soltar al sentir el apretado y cálido interior del muchacho.

—No… no… ta-tanto… —sollozó el castaño moviendo sus caderas, rodeando la cintura de Levi con sus piernas para que llegara más profundo. Echó su cuello hacia atrás, dejando que le besara la garganta, y enterró sus manos en el cabello del capitán.

Arqueó su espalda cuando el pene de Levi chocó contra algo en su interior, que mandó corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a embestirlo, gimió sin pudor. Levi le tomó una mano y la dirigió a su estómago.

—Mira… mira cuán profundo estoy dentro de ti, mocoso de mierda —Eren lo miró con ojos llenos de placer—. Siente cuanto… cuanto tu interior me quiere…

El castaño soltó una especie de ronroneo que lo hizo acelerar las embestidas, y junto a eso, siguió masturbando al mocoso, logrando que se retorciera por las sensaciones placenteras que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Una vez más lo besó, y cuando chocó con su próstata nuevamente, el pene de Eren dio una sacudida, corriéndose en su mano y ambos pechos, manchando sus ropas.

—¡Ah! ¡L-Levi! —las paredes de Eren lo apretaron, y escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos del alemán lo hicieron llegar al orgasmo en unos segundos—. ¡Le-Levi! ¡Ngh! ¡Leeeeeevi!

Jadeó contra la boca del chico, corriéndose en su interior, sin desviar su vista de los preciosos ojos dorados del muchacho.

No se movió, regulando su respiración mientras Eren hacía lo mismo, quedándose en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Cómo se sintió? —preguntó Levi luego de un momento.

—Ra-raro —murmuró Eren acariciándole el cabello—, pero… pero bien.

Inconscientemente, el capitán relajó su cuerpo. A pesar de que el chico fuera su amante por protección e iba a aceptar todo lo que le hiciera, eso no significaba que iba a hacerle daño por simple placer.

Antes de que el chico hiciera otra cosa, se salió de su interior, el sonido lascivo ruborizando al castaño.

Levi observó como el semen salió del agujero de Eren, y tuvo que controlarse para no follárselo otra vez.

Abrochó sus pantalones, abriendo la puerta. El alemán, apenado, se cubrió rápidamente con una manta.

—Kirschtein, prepara un baño —ordenó el capitán en ruso al soldado de afuera.

Eren vio la mirada que le dirigió el soldado con cara de caballo y bajó la vista, colorado. Era bastante obvio que el hombre escuchó lo que había pasado.

Sintió una caricia en su cabello, y levantó la mirada, chocando con la de Levi.

—Nada mal, mocoso de mierda —murmuró.

Aquellas palabras iluminaron su expresión, y le sonrió al capitán, dejándose llevar por los mimos del hombre.

Todo iba a estar bien si Levi era el único que lo tocaba. No tenía que preocuparse por nada más.

* * *

—Eren, ¿podrías pelar ese saco de papas?

—¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—Sopa de papas.

—No quiero más sopa.

—Deberías cenar una polla de los rusos.

Se tensó, sin girarse a mirar a la mujer que le había dicho aquello. Sasha le entregó silenciosa un cuchillo y señaló el saco, y en silencio fue a sentarse para comenzar a pelar las papas, tratando de ignorar las crueles palabras que Rico le había dicho.

Llevaba casi un mes siendo el amante de Levi, y cada día le decían cosas peores.

Quería irse de ahí, encerrarse en el cuarto que compartía con el capitán, pero el azabache le había dicho que debía hacer algo para ayudar a los soldados. En la limpieza ya habían asignado a varias mujeres, por lo que se ofreció a ir a las construcciones a ayudar al resto de los hombres.

Levi había estado reacio al principio, pero ante la terca insistencia del muchacho, cedió con el ceño fruncido.

El trabajo no era pesado, pero… pero…

Estuvo a punto de hacerse un corte por el recuerdo de los hombres gritándole marica, gritándole chupapollas, gritándole perra; acariciándolo cuando no había nadie mirando, deslizando sus manos por su trasero. No le había comentado nada a Levi, no quería parecer un chiquillo lloroso, pero entonces un día dos alemanes lo habían agarrado, lo golpearon y trataron… habían querido…

Erd y Gunther habían llegado a tiempo para impedir que le hicieran algo, y Eren supo que si seguía ahí las cosas iban a empeorar, más ahora que los soldados rusos lo defendieron. Cuando se marchaba, notó las miradas de rabia de aquellos hombros, y no dijo nada cuando Levi le dijo, molesto, que no volvería allí.

Levi estuvo tan furioso, iracundo, y tuvo que hacerle sexo oral para que no fuera a golpear a alguien.

Así que luego lo mandó a la cocina, y para Eren fue una humillación ser el único hombre allí, pero después de unos días se tuvo que acostumbrar. También era el único hombre amante de un ruso, y de eso no se había quejado.

Hitch pasó a su lado, tropezó, y derramó el agua que llevaba en la olla, mojándolo.

—Uy —dijo riéndose—, lo siento, pero tal vez así se te quite el asqueroso olor de ruso que tienes.

Apretó sus dientes mientras Sasha le tendía un mantel para que tratara de secarse. Sus amigas también había sido víctima de los maltratos, en menor medida, pero lo había sido. Les murmuraban cosas horribles cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, no les hablaban más de la cuenta y a veces llegaron hasta el punto de tirarles el cabello.

Ninguno les había comentado algo a sus respectivos amantes. Ese era un problema entre ellos y sus respectivas compatriotas que resolverían en algún momento.

Eren siguió pelando las papas, acomodándose en su asiento, y tratando de disimular la mueca de irritación que se formó en su rostro cuando la punzada en su cadera fue insoportable.

Levi había sido brutal la noche anterior.

Pero no _brutal_ en una mala forma; Levi siempre se había encargado de hacerlo disfrutar, de que nunca la pasara mal durante el sexo. La noche anterior, simplemente, tuvieron varias rondas de sexo antes de que el capitán lo soltara. Cuando estaba irritado, el azabache siempre era más salvaje, pero no había querido preguntarle el motivo de su irritación.

—Cúbrete esa porquería que tienes en el cuello, me dan ganas de vomitar al verlo —gruñó Hitch dándose vuelta.

Inconscientemente, Eren acarició el chupetón que Levi le había hecho y desvió la vista, apretando los dientes.

Estaba a dos segundos de lanzarse sobre esa perra.

Eren siguió trabajando en silencio, cada mujer devuelta a lo suyo. Vio de reojo a Hitch cojeando, y no hubo necesidad de preguntar para saber que la noche anterior la habían utilizado a ella.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor es que caminaba como si no la hubieran humillado, como si resistirse a ello fuera algo que debía ser premiado.

Unos minutos después, Eren terminó de pelar las papas, y se puso de pie, llevándolas donde Sasha.

O eso habría planeado si no hubiera sido por la zancadilla de Hitch.

Bien, basta. Esa zorra se lo había ganado.

Furioso, se puso de pie, tomando a la chica de la camisa y estampándola contra la pared, entornando los ojos en actitud amenazante. Sasha le gritó que la soltara y Rico retrocedió, asustada, pero Eren no hizo caso y la levantó más, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

—Mira, Hitch —gruñó sacudiéndola, levantando el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano. La chica lo miró con pánico—, no suelo ser un chico muy agresivo, pero si me sigues molestando, si sigues insistiendo en hacerme sentir miserable, voy a romper este lindo rostro que tienes, ¿entendido?

— _Solnyshka_ _._

Eren apretó los dientes, bajando a la chica, y girándose para mirar a Levi.

El capitán estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena con una ceja enarcada y una expresión de diversión.

Levi lo había empezado a llamar de esa forma desde hacía dos semanas, y no se había atrevido a preguntarle qué significaba. Parecía un sobrenombre tan personal, tan amable…

—¿Terminaste con tus deberes? —preguntó Levi en inglés, aburrido.

 _Sigue irritado_ , pensó dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

— _Schlampe_ —gruñó Rico cuando Eren se acercó al azabache.

—Tú —Levi miró a la mujer—, si vuelves a repetir esa palabra, voy a romperte los dedos de la mano, ¿entendido?

La expresión de Rico mostró terror y asintió con rapidez. Levi no dijo algo más cuando se volteó, Eren siguiéndolo con rapidez, despidiéndose con una mirada de Sasha.

Los trabajos de limpieza habían avanzado bastante esas semanas, y el edificio estaba ya sin peligro de derrumbe; además, cada día iban llegando más refugiados.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que me estaba diciendo? —preguntó Eren mientras caminaban a su habitación.

—Le pregunté a Annie —contestó Levi estoico.

El castaño mordió su labio inferior.

A pesar de que su relación con Levi había mejorado bastante y no había muchos momentos tensos entre ellos, Eren sabía que había cosas que no tenía que tocar o en que instantes callar.

El capitán cerró la puerta.

—No es necesario que hagas eso —señaló el alemán mientras Levi se quitaba la chaqueta, tirándola sobre el sofá.

—Mi deber es protegerte a cambio de tus servicios, ¿no? —el azabache lo observó, sacándose las botas.

—Si lo dices así —masculló Eren—, me haces parecer una puta, realmente.

—Mocoso de mierda —Levi se acercó, acariciándole la mejilla—, prefiero que no utilices esa palabra. Es desagradable.

Eren desvió la vista, obligándose a recordar que si estaba ahí era ya no solo para ser el objetivo de los soldados rusos, sino también para protegerse incluso de su propia gente. No era una puta como tal, solo alguien que estaba desesperado para vivir.

—Perdón —murmuró antes de que las manos de Levi se colaran bajo su camisa—. ¿Pasó algo, Levi?

Aún le costaba tratarlo con su nombre, pero por lo menos salía ya más de forma natural.

El capitán lo recostó en la cama, haciendo una mueca.

—Cosas sin importancia, _solnyshka_ —contestó antes de atacar a su cuello. Eren mordió su labio inferior, acariciando la espalda del capitán—. Creo que me gustabas más cuando lucías como un niño pequeño, todo tembloroso.

—Te ponen caliente los niños —jadeó.

—Aunque igual me pone cuando tomas tú la iniciativa.

—Sucio.

Quiso decir algo más, pero pronto las manos de Levi se metieron bajo su pantalón y su mente se convirtió en un revoltijo de pensamientos confusos.

Cuando Levi terminó, se sentó sobre la cama, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con rapidez. Eren, frotando su ojo con cansancio, se arrodilló sobre la cama, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del capitán, iniciando un suave masaje para relajarlo.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —susurró—, soy tu amante, después de todo.

—Antes no lo habrías dicho tan fácilmente —le ofreció el cigarrillo, pero Eren lo rechazó—. ¿Estás cómodo conmigo, _solnyshka_? —preguntó calmado.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —el castaño frunció los labios—. Me gusta cómo me tratas. Eres bueno. Eres amable.

—¿No te has enamorado de mí? Eso sería un problema.

Eren lo miró atónito un segundo, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No —el alemán le besó la nuca—. Te estoy agradecido, sí. Pero no enamorado. Eso es…

—¿Asqueroso?

—Levi, no me importa que seas gay. Eso es lo de menos —arrugó la nariz—. Anda, ¿qué ocurre?

El azabache soltó una risa baja, cansado.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes el derecho para exigirme algo?

—Desde que te la mame en el armario de la cocina cuando era mi turno para la cena.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya, te estás rebelando.

—No me cambies el tema.

Suspirando, el capitán se recostó en el pecho del chico, cerrando sus ojos.

—A fin de mes vendrá el comandante —gruñó Levi pensando en su compañero, Erwin Smith—, y vas a tener que dejar de ser mi amante. Nos marcharemos con él.

Eren detuvo sus caricias, tragando saliva.

—Para eso queda todavía un mes, si —prosiguió el azabache como si nada—, pero me preocupa que para ese cejotas las cosas no estén a su gusto —se enderezó un poco—. No le vayas a comentar las cosas que te he dicho, mocoso de mierda.

—¿Cómo crees? —Eren lo miró ofendido—. Mejor preocúpate de no enamorarte de mí —agregó petulante.

—No te preocupes, _solnyshka_ , eso no ocurrirá ni en tus más perturbadores sueños.

Por algún extraño motivo, aquellas palabras le dolieron más de lo que realmente hubiera pensado. Solo se encogió de hombros, dejando que Levi volviera a recostarse a su lado, y continuó acariciándole el cabello, pensando en las cosas que haría cuando los rusos se marcharan de allí.

Todos los panoramas posibles eran desalentadores, haciéndole ver que no ya no había nada que lo atara allí. Berlín se había convertido en un lugar desconocido. El número en su brazo ardió mientras pensaba eso.

* * *

 _ **(1)** Si bien la rendición alemana significó que la 2° Guerra Mundial estaba llegando a su fin, Japón, aliado de Alemania, siguió en pie hasta que ocurrió la ya tan conocida caída de la bomba atómica en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, siendo la rendición el 14 de agosto de 1945. Siempre se ha destacado, como dije anteriormente, el holocausto judío, y quise mencionar, superficialmente, los campos de concentración que los japoneses instauraron en China cuando la invadieron durante la Guerra. Las cosas que se llevaron a cabo allí son igual de reprochables y horribles, no quise hacer mención alguna de ello, pero si sienten más curiosidad, hay vídeos y mucha información en internet sobre eso. A diferencia del holocausto en Alemania, las cosas que se llevaron a cabo en los campos de concentración japoneses casi no tuvieron sanción e incluso uno de los principales doctores que fueron partícipes de ello no recibió condena alguna pues pasó la información de todo lo que se llevó a cabo allí a EEUU._

* * *

 _Traje capítulo, corto pero traje :c No me peguen, yo los amo, no he tenido mente para esto xD_

 _Pero, ya le tengo final :3 Trataré de tenerles el próximo capítulo en una semana o antes, ahí veremos :v_

 _Quizás algunos resalten el hecho de ver a un Eren tembloroso al principio para luego encontrarse con uno más "valiente", pero ha pasado un mes desde que los rusos llegaron a Berlín, y si soy honesta, no me veía escribiendo páginas y páginas de la evolución, pues eso tardaría bastante y redundaría todo el tiempo en lo mismo. Recuerden, en sí es una historia que será de no más de diez capítulos, por eso tomé dicha decisión._

 _Eren sabe cuál es su lugar como amante de Levi, y es por ello que, si bien no lo anda gritando a los cuatro vientos, ya no le da vergüenza a pesar de los comentarios de sus compatriotas; aunque claramente más adelante le va a pesar, y eso lo sabe. También Eren sabe que, siendo amante, debe obedecerle en todo, pero ha aprendido a disfrutar esos momentos, pues son los únicos en donde llega a sentir algo placentero, y no dolor y tristeza. Eren está cansado de sufrir, y tratará de aprovechar esos momentos al máximo antes de que se esfumen. También aprovecha la compañía de Levi, y toma la iniciativa en varios momentos, pues sabe que es su deber como amante tenerlo feliz, tenerlo relajado, y está dispuesto a todo para que el capitán no lo abandone._

 _¿Está enamorado de Levi? No todavía; menciona que lo aprecia por el hecho de que lo protege, y eso está bien para ambos. ¿Podrá enamorarse más adelante? Tengo planeado que sí, iré viendo como va avanzando la historia. ¿Y Levi? El próximo capítulo se enfocará en sus sentimientos, ahí veremos que siente este hermoso hombre._

 _También, les recuerdo que esto está ambientado a mitad del siglo XX, cuando homosexuales eran perseguidos en varios países y se sentía un rechazo a quienes tuvieran dichas tendencias._

 _Y luego les diré lo que significa Solnyshka, no lo busquen en internet o iré a sus casas a matarlas :'v_

 _Muchas gracias bonitas a quienes siguen leyendo, en especial a_

 _ **luciakkss** : no llores, te traje lemon, espero que te haya gustado :3 Eren ahora está aprovechando al gran hombre que tienen ¬u¬ ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : no sé por qué, pero no quería hacer un ErwinxLevi, no me gusta para nada esa pareja, así que Mike fue mi primera opción xD Y no te preocupes, estos si se enamorarán, así para que el final sea más trágico :v Okno xD ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Pink Floyd es la luz *u* quise hacer algo muy, muy triste para romper kokoros :v yo igual quería ir a Rusia, pero luego de ver todo lo que ocurre allí es como "mejor me quedo aquí" :c ¡Besos, preciosa!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : gracias a ti por dejar review, guapa. Ojalá el lemon te haya gustado, sino, más adelante pondré otras escenas (?) xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Lluery** : no, muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo c: ¡Abrazos!_

 _ **Hbl** : Jean es el amante de Mika, lo mencioné acá porque se me olvidó hacerlo anteriormente xD gracias por tus palabras, ojalá el cap te haya gustado, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Charly Land** : me gusta romper kokoros, es genial :c cuando leí que las mujeres que fueron amantes fueron repudiadas después, también quedé sorprendida, pienso que quizás se debía al sentimiento nacionalista extremo que seguían teniendo muchas personas aun cuando la guerra finalizó :c odio el Eruri, no sé por qué, solo lo odio xD ¡un fuerte abrazo, preciosa!_

 _ **gatitafelinaonca** : gracias por el review largo, hermosa, ¡me encantó! Quise mostrar a Eren aquí ya no tan desesperado, está aprendiendo como sobrevivir, y se aprovecha de aquello, ya que sabe como tener a Levi contento ¬u¬ Levi está encandilado con Eren, ¡es que es tan tierno e inocente! Lo hace sentir un pedófilo, pero bueno, no le importa demasiado xD Y sí, en cuanto al tema histórico y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, siempre se ha hablado -mayormente- de los campos de concentración en Alemnia, ignorando la dictadura comunista de Stalin en Rusia y los horrores que hicieron en China los japoneses, destacando la del Escuadrón 731 (puedes buscar información de ello en internet, pero es algo demasiado fuerte, por lo que quedas advertida). Eren quedó marcando ocupado al saber la edad de Levi, pero tuvo que aceptarlo xD ¡Saludos, y muchas gracias otra vez por el lindo review!_

 _ **Solenaru** : el sentimiento nacionalista extremo que tienen las hace actuar de esa forma, lo que es totalmente reprochable, y al final solo pueden desquitarse con Eren :c Sí, soy de Chile :3 ojalá el cap te haya gustado, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Elhy** : gracias por dejar review c: sí, no pude resistirme a poner dichas canciones, son muy tristes y mientras las escuchaba me imaginaba esa escena :c ¡besos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : aw, gracias preciosa *corazones* al principio será sexo por protección, pero de a poco irán desarrollando sentimientos el uno por el otro, es por ello que decidí alargarlo, así podría dedicarme a expandirme más ahora que ya se tienen confianza :3 ¡Gracias a ti por el review, muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : ¡bienvenida, y lamento haberte hecho llorar! :c Me gusta escribir cosas brutales pero reales, no sé por qué :(( ¡Sí, estoy estudiando Historia! *le choca la mano* Sí hay algo que disfruto, es investigar de temas históricos y escribir de ellos c: Me fascina desde los 14 años, y a mis 20 sigo enamorada de ella xD Y no te preocupes, tengo planeado un final feliz aunque el viaje sea doloroso :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _Eso sería todo por ahora, ¡gracias por leer!  
Nos leemos~_


	5. Capítulo V: Solnyshka

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, lemon, Ooc._

* * *

Levi se removió en la cama y cerró sus ojos, mientras Eren tarareaba a su oído una canción de cuna suave y tierna. Sonrió de lado, dejando que la amable voz del castaño lo relajara, para luego atraerlo, dándole un beso en el cuello, haciéndolo reír.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los bellos e iluminados ojos dorados del alemán, que solo lo miraban a él.

Su pequeño sol. Su _solnyshka._

Le revolvió el cabello, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Era domingo, por lo que ese día las tropas tenían un descanso semanal, así que podía quedarse unos segundos más en la cama.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que tuvieron esa conversación, donde le dijo que Erwin llegaría en un mes a Berlín para verificar que todo estuviera correcto, y luego marcharse hacia el norte de China a acabar con lo que quedaba del Eje. Alemania había caído, pero Japón seguía batallando.

Estaba cansado de la guerra. Agotado de tanta muerte. Quería, de ahora en adelante, tener una vida llena de calma, con ese muchachito de amante hasta que envejeciera.

Se había encaprichado –no, no encaprichado, era otra cosa que todavía le costaba aceptar– excesivamente con ese mocoso, aunque no lo demostrara. No podía dejar que vieran cuan obsesionado estaba con Eren, porque si Erwin llegaba y veía eso… bueno, iría a parar al Gulag y no para hacer trabajos forzados.

No estaba mal, según Erwin, follarse de vez en cuando a un chico. El comandante lo había hecho con uno de sus subordinados, con ese mocoso de Armin. Pero de ahí a hacerlo constantemente…

Erwin no se molestaría en mirar dos veces a Eren si Levi lo tenía como amante ocasional; pero Levi no lo quería solo de manera esporádica.

Tenía claro que, cuando se marcharan, no podría llevárselo. No era como sus subordinados, con amantes femeninas. No arriesgaría la vida de ese mocoso llevándolo a un país terriblemente homofóbico donde lo condenarían a otra triste existencia.

Le acarició la mano, subiendo, tocando los números hechos en el campo de concentración.

Había sufrido demasiado, lo habían destrozado tantas veces… y aun así era capaz de sonreír.

Le gustaba ese mocoso. Le gustaba como sonreía, como se enfadaba, como hacía pucheros inocentes, como se retorcía en sus brazos por las noches, como gimoteaba, como reía. Su sonrisa era hermosa, junto con sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Levi? —susurró Eren a su oído, preocupado aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

A pesar de tratar de lucir siempre tan indiferente, siempre tan frío, su _solnyshka_ parecía leerlo con facilidad sin ningún problema.

—Nada —murmuró sin abrir sus ojos.

Lentamente, el mocoso deslizó sus manos por debajo de su pijama, acariciando su estómago. Lo besó tiernamente mientras el chico se subía sobre su cuerpo, y Levi le acarició la cintura, tanteando, notando que a Eren ya no se le veían las costillas, su rostro ya no estaba huesudo. Ya no era ese niño flacucho y tembloroso que recogió una noche del salón, rodeado de monstruos, que se aferraba a él como si fuera la única persona que pudiera salvarlo de todo lo malo en el mundo.

Pero seguía teniendo ese aire inocente que atraería a cualquier persona a su lado, que volvería loco a todo el mundo.

Eren comenzó a frotarse contra su entrepierna, gimoteando en voz baja.

Levi abrió los ojos, viendo su expresión ruborizada, viendo como mordía su labio para callar sus gemidos.

—¿Despertaste caliente? —preguntó burlón, sabiendo que Eren casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa.

—Quiero distraerte —contestó el mocoso sonriendo, sintiendo como el miembro de Levi despertaba—. Si te cabalgo, ¿me dirás lo que te preocupa o no?

Iba a decirle que si lo cabalgaba le daría una mamada, pero al ver los feroces ojos dorados de su _solnyshka,_ supo que no se negaría a cualquier petición que le solicitara.

Ese niño sería su perdición. Si no lo acusaban de homosexual, lo acusarían de pedófilo.

—Lo pensaré.

Eso era suficiente como para que Eren empezara a actuar.

Entornando los ojos de forma seductora y pasando su lengua por sus labios, Eren sacó la polla de la ropa interior de Levi, tomándola desde la base, y agachó su cabeza, lamiéndola por toda su extensión. El capitán soltó un gemido bajo, por lo que, animado, el mocoso siguió actuando, dejando además que el hombre comenzara a acariciarlo.

Levi toqueteó su entrada de manera superficial, aquel agujero caliente que lo volvía loco, y humedeciendo sus dedos con su propia saliva, introdujo dos para prepararlo. Eren comenzó a mover su cadera, simulando embestidas, y Levi estuvo a unos segundos de tirarlo boca abajo y follárselo. Pero tuvo que decirse que el muchacho iba a montarlo, y eso era algo que no habían hecho hasta ahora.

Cuando el chico creyó que fue suficiente, volvió a ponerse de frente, y acomodó el pene de Levi en su entrada, mirando fijamente al azabache con una expresión ruborizada y ojos nublados con el placer.

Había aprendido a disfrutar al máximo esas sesiones, a entregar todo para que el placer fuera mayor.

Levi iba a decirle que bajara con lentitud, pero el chico fue más rápido, metiendo la polla del capitán hasta el fondo de su ano, gimiendo fuertemente, causando que Levi también jadeara al sentir el calor envolviendo su miembro.

Eren se quedó quieto un momento, respirando entrecortadamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación.

Iba a comenzar a moverse cuando tocaron la puerta.

Levi alcanzó a cubrir la desnudez de ambos con la sábana antes de que la abrieran y Armin se asomara.

—Capit– Oh —el chico miró la clara escena con Levi acostado boca arriba y Eren abierto de piernas sobre la cintura del hombre. No había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que el castaño estuviera con una sábana cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

Con esto, ya eran dos personas a las que no podría mirar a la cara. Mikasa y Armin.

—¿Vuelvo más tarde…? —preguntó el rubio tímidamente.

—Tsk. Ya estás aquí. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Levi indiferente a la expresión ruborizada de Eren, que lo fulminaba con la mirada en ese momento.

—Traje el desayuno —masculló Armin con expresión de querer morirse.

—Déjalo en el escritorio.

Mientras el chico, sin mirar a Eren, entraba, Levi con su mano bajo la sábana comenzó a masturbarlo. Incrédulo, el alemán miró al hombre tratando de lucir amenazador y de no soltar el gemido que moría por salir de su boca.

Levi solo enarcó una ceja, divertido, y Eren sentía que podía golpearlo por ello.

Armin dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, girándose para marcharse, dejando de ver la escena, y entonces el azabache lo levantó un poco para luego embestirlo dura y brutalmente, tocando su próstata.

El gemido que Eren soltó iba a resonar en la mente de Armin por días.

El rubio no se giró, saliendo lo más rápido posible, y un avergonzado Eren chilló, abochornado, tomando su almohada y poniéndola sobre el burlón rostro de Levi.

—Eres el peor —gritó el alemán mientras el capitán rompía a reír, socarrón, tratando de quitarse la almohada de encima para ver el ruborizado rostro del mocoso.

Volvió a embestirlo y Eren jadeó, aligerando su agarre, apoyándose en el pecho de Levi. Mordió su labio inferior, sin dejar de jadear, y el chico se elevó un poco, dejándose caer sobre la polla del azabache, golpeando su próstata y gimiendo sonoramente.

—Te gustó —gruñó Levi antes de darle una palmada en su trasero, logrando que volviera a gemir—. Te excitó esa situación.

—Ca-cállate… —gimoteó Eren volviendo a auto-penetrarse con sus movimientos, sosteniéndose del pecho del capitán—. E-estas… tan…tan profu-fundo… ngh…

—Utiliza… tus piernas, Eren… —jadeó Levi al sentir el interior caliente y apretado del chico—. Tienes… ah… buenas piernas, mocoso de mierda…

—L-Levi… mhn… —el castaño no dejaba de moverse, de golpear su próstata, permitiendo que el azabache lo masturbara.

—Y un… un buen culo… ah… —volvió a azotarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior, tomando el control, embistiéndolo con fuerza, sintiendo como esas paredes se contraían alrededor suyo.

—Mnh… ngh… sí… a-ahí… ah… —jadeó Eren sin dejar de moverse, cerrando sus ojos, el placer apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Ver a Eren sobre él, montándolo, gimiendo, hizo que su libido subiera, aumentara a mil, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo tomó por la cintura, tirándolo boca arriba sobre la cama, comenzando a penetrarlo con más fuerza.

El castaño gimoteó, cruzando sus piernas en la espalda de Levi para que no se alejara, y tiró de él en un beso húmedo, jadeando contra sus labios.

—Quería… ah… mo-montarte… ngh… —Eren echó su cuello hacia atrás, mordiendo su labio inferior para no soltar tantos gemidos de placer pero fallando miserablemente.

Levi soltó un gruñido, sin dejar de moverse, enderezándose y embistiendo en el punto sensible del mocoso, viendo como abría su boca gimiendo ya sin control.

El alemán terminó corriéndose en su pecho, gritando, y Levi le siguió eyaculando en su agujero, jadeando el nombre del chico.

No salió de su interior inmediatamente, viendo como el chico tragaba saliva para recuperarse. A pesar de todas las veces que follaron, Eren seguía manteniendo esa expresión inocente que lo volvía loco.

No quería encariñarse con ese chiquillo, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Levi? —parpadeó, mirando al castaño, que fruncía el ceño mientras le acariciaba el costado—. Sigues distraído.

—Si te dijera que te quiero, _solnyshka_ —dijo pausadamente—, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Vio como arrugaba los labios, confundido con la pregunta, para luego suavizar su expresión.

—¿Me quieres, Levi?

—No —mintió descaradamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Simple curiosidad.

Eren seguía con una expresión de confusión, pero solo se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza, desviando la vista.

—No sabría qué decirte —contestó con simpleza, aunque una sensación agradable se extendió en su estómago imaginando a Levi diciéndole aquello.

—Nunca te has enamorado.

No fue una pregunta, sino una clara afirmación. Eren volvió a levantar los hombros, contestando sin palabras.

En Auschwitz siempre estuvo más pendiente de su madre, además, encariñarse con alguien, allí… terminaba terriblemente mal. Recordaba hablar con gente por las noches, contarse historias para tratar de no pensar en el lugar en el que estaban, para luego, a la mañana, mirar cómo se los llevaban a las cámaras de gas. ¿Cuántas lágrimas terminó derramando en ese infierno?

No pudo evitar recordar en el cadáver de su madre siendo arrastrado por dos soldados mientras él lloraba desconsolado, pidiendo que la enterraran, ganando solo una patada en el estómago y un golpe en su cabeza con un palo.

—¿Tú te has enamorado? —preguntó Eren mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo alejar los recuerdos.

—Una vez —contestó Levi impasible.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Doloroso.

Había conocido a Mike a los diecisiete, en medio de un discurso de Stalin, cuando el mayor había pasado a derramar su bebida en la camisa del colegio de Levi. El enorme rubio le había dicho, entonces, que en recompensa lo invitaba a beber algo esa noche, y como por esos años estaba teniendo problemas con sus padres, aprovecho la oportunidad para despejar su mente. Mike tenía veinticinco años entonces.

Unos meses después, comenzaron a salir a escondidas. Al principio, Levi simplemente lo hizo por la adrenalina del momento, porque era joven, rebelde, y quería ir contra el sistema impuesto por Lenin. Pero más adelante notó que Mike le gustaba.

Lo descubrió cuando su padre lo denunció a las autoridades y la policía entró a la casa del rubio en medio de un revolcón.

Todavía no se le pasaba la vergüenza de aquello.

La última vez que vio a Mike fue cuando los estaban llevando al Gulag y los separaron. El rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa, lo besó, murmurándole que lo amaba, y Levi no le contestó, choqueado por aquello. Unos días más tarde, en medio de los trabajos, escuchó que se llevó a cabo la ejecución de varios presos. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que su amante estuvo entre ellos. Ahí reparó en que lo quería, y el dolor que sintió por nunca decirle aquello lo consumió por completo.

—Si es doloroso, entonces es mejor no amar —murmuró Eren.

—Es doloroso, claro —concedió Levi—, pero también es… es hermoso.

Se observaron en silencio unos segundos, sin decir nada, y luego, lentamente, el castaño sonrió.

—No creí que el temible Capitán Levi Ackerman diría alguna vez la palabra "hermoso" —se burló Eren.

—Tsk —con un movimiento rápido, salió de su interior, escuchando el gemido que soltó por aquello, y se puso de pie—. Soy un ser humano, no un autómata, mocoso de mierda.

Ruborizado, Eren se giró, quedando de lado.

—¿Y qué otras cosas encuentra hermosas, Capitán? —ronroneó el muchacho con una sonrisa coqueta.

Levi chasqueó, buscando su uniforme.

—Las ventanas limpias —contestó sacándole una risita—. El olor a cloro —se giró, mirándolo—. Y, por supuesto, a ti, _solnyshka._

Eren enmudeció, sorprendido, poniéndose colorado. Ante la burlona sonrisa del azabache, ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

—No bromees con eso.

—Oh, ¿nunca te dijeron que eres un niño bonito?

—¿Por qué todo lo tienes que hacer sonar tan sucio y pervertido?

Levi simplemente rodó los ojos, volviendo a chasquear su lengua, y le revolvió el cabello llamando su atención.

—Vamos, aprovechemos el día libre.

—¿Hmn?

—Muéstrame Berlín, mocoso de mierda.

El castaño simplemente se enderezó, con una expresión suave, y asintió en silencio.

Levi no quería pensar el motivo de por qué de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

* * *

—Por allá, estaba el sastre donde mamá siempre me llevaba, pero odiaba salir con ella porque tardaba muchas horas en escoger algo que le gustara —Eren frunció el ceño—. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no eran horas, pero yo lo sentía así… —se giró hacia Levi y su ceño se arrugó más—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

El azabache parpadeó, entrecerrando un poco los ojos debido al sol que iluminaba su rostro con fuerza. El verano estaba llegando a Berlín, e incluso se notaba un poco en el ambiente, con las calles despejadas de escombros e incluso algunas pocas personas paseando en silencio.

—Por supuesto que sí —Levi soltó un chasquido.

—No dejabas de mirarme.

Resoplando, el azabache rodó los ojos.

—Te veías hermoso hablando, _solnyshka_ —soltó de golpe.

El rostro de Eren se puso rojo y llevó sus manos a su cara, tratando de ocultar su expresión avergonzada pero fallando miserablemente. Levi soltó un bufido parecido a una risa.

—¡Deja de decir eso, Levi! —reprochó antes de empujarlo con suavidad.

Dos hombres pasaron a su lado, y miraron a Eren haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

— _Schlampe_ —gruñó uno.

— _Schwanzlecker russisch_ —escupió el otro.

El pequeño calor que las palabras de Levi lo hicieron sentir desapareció al escuchar aquello.

El capitán no tenía que saber alemán para saber que lo estaban ofendiendo, por lo que se giró, dispuesto a encarar a esos hombres, pero el castaño solo lo tomó del abrigo, deteniéndolo antes de que hiciera algo que solo haría que su situación empeorara.

—Déjalo —masculló Eren—, ya pasará.

—Carajo —Levi comenzó a caminar, alejándose de aquello hombres—. Deberías defenderte, mocoso de mierda.

—¿Para qué? —Eren rodó los ojos—. Pasará… pasará cuando se vayan. Lo dicen solo por… por todo lo que han vivido.

—Que hayan vivido un infierno no les da derecho a tratar a las personas como la mierda —gruñó el azabache—. ¿Qué es lo que te dicen?

El alemán comenzó a caminar tras él, esbozando una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para Levi.

—No es importante.

—Eren —la voz del capitán tenía un toque de advertencia.

—Puta. Chupapollas de los rusos. Marica. Abrepiernas. Perra. Zorra. Ramera. Prostituta. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Mierda.

—Olvídalo, ¿vale? No me hace daño. A estas alturas, nada puede hacerlo. Anda, sigamos, quiero mostras–

— _Solnyshka_ —el apodo hizo que se detuviera y lo mirara—, ¿te gusta ser mi amante?

Eren lo observó haciendo una expresión de sorpresa, pero Levi no se inmutó ante ello. Su rostro mostraba que estaba hablando con seriedad, que no había broma en sus palabras, y algo en su interior se estremeció ante ello.

Mordió su labio inferior, sin alejar sus ojos de la cara del azabache.

¿Le gustaba? Su primer pensamiento fue contestar que no, negar lo que sentía, pero luego pensó que si… si decía que no, eso podría hacer que Levi se molestara y reaccionara de mala forma. Y no quería verlo así. Había visto de primera mano al capitán enojado, ladrando órdenes, todo el mundo actuando inmediatamente apenas sus ojos se entornaban por la rabia. No quería ver esa mirada sobre él. Eso… eso lo hacía temblar por el miedo e incluso… e incluso podía decir que se sentía herido con aquello. Le gustaba ver a Levi observándolo con cariño, con deseo.

—No pasará nada si dices que no —agregó el azabache pareciendo adivinar sus pensamientos—, es más, si no te gusta, mocoso de mierda, ordenaré que te vayas y que nadie te toque. Puedes… tratar de surgir en algún otro lado.

Aquellas palabras enviaron un sentimiento de dolor por su cuerpo. De alguna manera… le gustaba estar con Levi. Le gustaba como lo trataba, como lo miraba. Y perder eso le hacía sentir raro y triste.

—Me gusta —contestó desviando la vista, tímido—, me… me gusta mucho —tomó aire—. De alguna extraña manera… me gustas —vio su expresión y se apuró a contestar—. No de manera romántica, sino de manera sexual —no había mentido por completo, solo negó una parte para no ser descubierto.

—Ah —Levi no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona—, entonces, ¿te hice un adicto al sexo?

—¡Agh! —logró que el chico volviera a ruborizarse—. ¿Por qué tienes que pervertirlo todo, Levi?

Antes de que el castaño pudiera hacer algo, el capitán lo tomó de la cintura, atrayéndolo, pegando ambos cuerpos.

Por un momento, olvidó donde estaban. Olvidó que estaban en un lugar público, que estaban en un mundo donde esas acciones no estaban permitidas, que ese no era un comportamiento adecuado frente a las personas que pasaban por allí.

—Te gusta que sea sucio, _solnyshka_ —ronroneó Levi divertido.

—Púdrete —farfulló Eren.

El azabache abrió la boca para contestarle, pero entonces otra pareja pasó a su lado, y por debajo murmuraron:

— _Schwuler._

Eren tuvo que abrazar por el cuello al capitán para que no se girara a golpearlos o decirles algo.

—Contrólate, Levi —murmuró el castaño. Se alejó unos centímetros, tratando de sonreír—. Anda, ¿por qué no me acompañas a… a mi antigua casa? No he ido a ella desde hace cuatro años. Quiero ver si sigue en pie.

El mayor simplemente asintió, suspirando, odiando que el chico utilizara su pasado para pedirle algunos favores. Eren había notado cuanto le afectaba aquello, a pesar de que Levi hubiera visto esas horribles cosas antes.

—¿Cómo lograste llegar a Berlín desde Polonia?(1) —preguntó el azabache soltándolo, aunque se mantuvo a su lado mientras comenzaron a caminar.

—Nos… nos liberaron en enero, ¿no es así? —Eren ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estuviste ahí o no?

—Enero —Levi miró el cielo, pensativo—. Estaba en Elblag.

El muchacho asintió en silencio.

—Al salir, varios carros rusos nos llevaron hasta Katowice, donde tuvimos que esperar algunos días hasta que las líneas del tren estuvieron habilitadas. Ahí conocí a Historia, una amiga que también salió de Auschwitz —hizo una mueca—. Era muy bonita, rubia y de ojos azules, pero era judía, entonces…

—No era aria —Levi imitó su mueca, cruzando el puente Schlossbrücke.

—En Katowice logramos tomar un tren que nos dejó en Breslavia —continuó Eren subiendo al parapeto, tomando la mano del azabache para equilibrarse—. Entonces… estaba siendo cerrada, los nazis preparándose para defenderse cuando llegaran ustedes. A esas alturas, les daba lo mismo quién entraba y quién salía, solo quería sobrevivir, por lo que colarnos entre la multitud fue fácil. Logramos salir antes de que ustedes llegaran, con algunos víveres, junto con una multitud de refugiados. Como no había trenes ni autos, tuvimos que caminar hasta la frontera —el castaño mordió su labio inferior—. Desde la frontera pudimos tomar otro tren que nos dejó en Frankfurt, aunque la ciudad estaba destruida. De ahí volvimos a caminar hasta Berlín. Llegamos a finales de abril, cuando la batalla en Berlín todavía no terminaba, así que estábamos refugiados en los edificios en medio del fuego.

—¿Tú amiga?

—Murió —desvió la vista, bajándose del parapeto, sin soltar la mano de Levi—. La violaron y asesinaron los rusos.

—Lo siento.

—No fue tu culpa.

Levi no dijo nada por un momento, caminando al lado de Eren, ambos mirando al frente, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—Es culpa nuestra que tu amiga haya muerto. Que todas estas personas, las mujeres en el hotel, que tú, sean violadas.

—No es culpa tuya —Eren ladeó la cabeza—, es solo culpa de la guerra. De sus monstruos.

Entraron a la calle Karl-Liebknecht, pero Eren siguió caminando, viendo los edificios, reconociéndolos en silencio.

—¿Queda muy lejos? —preguntó Levi luego de varios segundos.

—Un kilómetro, si mal no recuerdo.

—Vas a tener que recompensarme por esto. Ya no soy joven, _solnyshka_ —bromeó el azabache rodando los ojos.

Eren simplemente sonrió, y aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, besó la mejilla del capitán.

—Tal vez pueda montarte esta noche otra vez.

Esa perspectiva no sonó para nada mal.

* * *

El edificio donde vivió, en la calle Neue Schönhauser, estaba total y absolutamente abandonado. Las ventanas de los departamentos estaban rotas, las cortinas flameando hacia dentro, y la puerta de entrada se hallaba destrozada, por lo que entrar no fue difícil. Cómo fue posible que ninguna bomba cayera en ese lugar ni por las cercanías, era algo que siempre se iba a preguntar.

Se vio a sí mismo, con trece años, bajando a saltos por la escalera principal, riendo, gritando, su papá detrás sonriendo mientras lo llevaba al colegio, o su mamá tomándolo de la mano cuando salían a comprar juntos.

Vivían en el tercer piso, en un bonito departamento acogedor, lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

Mientras subían en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, Eren iba viendo las puertas destrozadas de cada departamento, y algunas con palabras escritas encima.

 _Judenschwein._

 _Judenhure._

 _Schwuler._

 _Türkischeschweine_ (2).

El último estaba sobre la puerta destrozada del departamento donde vivió.

Levi, detrás, miró el grafiti y lo observó de manera interrogante.

—Cerdos turcos —murmuró a modo de explicación antes de entrar.

Como esperaba, todo estaba destrozado, roto. La mesa, las sillas, los platos, los vasos. Incluso el precioso piano que su padre le regaló a mamá en su aniversario de bodas, que tocaba unos minutos todas las noches. Las fotografías, las camas, las ropas, las lámparas. Y en las paredes habían más grafitis, más escritos.

 _Türkischescheweine._

 _Türkischhure._

 _Ficken Rennen_ (3) _._

Sintió el vidrio bajo sus pies, y bajó la vista, encontrándose con una fotografía. Sonrió con suavidad al verla. Estaban los tres, en el parque, cuando él tenía ocho años. Acarició el rostro de su madre, de su padre, con ternura, sintiendo picazón en sus ojos.

—Sigues teniendo el mismo rostro de mocoso —comentó Levi abrazándolo por la cintura, viendo la imagen.

Silencioso, Eren dobló la fotografía y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Te gustan los menores —se burló sin ganas.

—No —Levi le besó el cuello—, solo tú, _solnyshka_.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

—¿Levi?

El azabache dejó de abrazarlo, viendo el departamento, tratando de ordenar un poco. Eren casi se rió al verlo con su trastorno de limpieza, pero sabía que si se reía, el capitán iba a fruncir el ceño con irritación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Levi sentándose en el destrozado sofá.

—¿Qué… qué significa eso? —Eren mordió el interior de su mejilla—. Eso de… de _sol_ …

El mayor no contestó enseguida, viendo por la ventana, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. En silencio, el castaño se sentó a su lado, frotando sus manos contra el pantalón.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Eren?

Cuando dijo su nombre, un escalofrío placentero recorrió toda su columna vertebral, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, dejando que el gris tormenta que los coloreaba lo tragara por completo. Podría mirar todo el día esos ojos y jamás se cansaría.

Su estómago se encogió de ansiedad, como si hubieran… no mariposas, sino un montón de avispas asesinas que no dejaban de moverse.

—Sí. Sí quiero —susurró con la voz temblando.

— _Mi pequeño sol_.

Eren sintió como si el aire le faltaba.

—Eso significa —continuó Levi sin dejar de mirarlo—. _Mi pequeño sol._ Tus ojos, son como… como dos hermosos soles. Mi propio sol. Me gusta despertar y verlos allí. Parecieran… iluminar todo. Como tu presencia.

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento comenzaron a acercarse, el uno al otro, el espacio reduciéndose cada vez más.

—Una vez —prosiguió Levi—, no le dije a una persona cuánto la quería, y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de eso —Eren vio como humedecía sus labios, su expresión tranquila, impasible—. Mentí en la mañana. Creo… que te quiero, Eren. Y más que como un amante, _solnyshka_.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el azabache lo besó con suavidad, no como esos besos desesperados que se daban en la cama o cuando tenían intención de follar, sino que acá se tomó su tiempo, chupando su labio inferior, separándose unos segundos, volviendo a besarlo, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan, ladeando la cabeza, profundizando el beso.

—Y eso, mi pequeño sol —susurró Levi contra sus labios—, me da mucho, mucho miedo.

Eren jadeó, su estómago todavía revuelto, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su respiración agitada. No podía, no quería desviar la vista.

—No… no lo dije porque… por temor —balbuceó contra los labios de Levi—. Te quiero. Te quiero de… de una forma extraña, pero te quiero. Y… y también tengo miedo, Levi. Porque lo nuestro…

—No puede ser. Lo sé muy bien —lo abrazó, acariciándole el cabello, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Ambos tenían clara la situación en la que estaban: podían disfrutar esos días juntos, pero luego, Levi se marcharía. Y no podían hacer nada, absolutamente nada, para evitarlo. Solo tratar de aprovechar al máximo esos cortos días que quedaban.

* * *

 _(1) Para mayor información sobre los conflictos en el Frente Oriental con el Ejército Rojo, leer sobre la Ofensiva del Vístula-Óder_

 _(2) **Judenschwein** : cerdo judío; __**Judenhure** : prostituta judía; __**Schwuler** : marica; __**Türkischeschweine** : cerdo turco._

 _(3) **Türkischescheweine** : cerdo turco; __**Türkischhure** : prostituta turca; __**Ficken Rennen** : raza de mierda._

* * *

 _Me salió todo el amor en este capítulo :v Lamento la tardanza, es que al principio me costó conectar mis ideas y cuando comencé a escribir, busqué las batallas en el frente oriental y pasé toda una tarde leyendo sobre eso y para cuando me di cuenta, no había escrito nada :D Pero acá les traigo un capítulo relajado, tierno, amoroso, para que luego no digan que escribo puras cosas malas. Afortunadamente, pasé la etapa más difícil, porque ahora vienen cosas horribles, y como soy buena para escribir de ello, entonces no me costará mucho comenzar a redactar :'v_

 _Y también les traje ya el significado de Solnyshka :D Había pensado en Katyonak, que significa gatita/gatito, pero suena mejor el otro a mi parecer :v Ahora, si quieren, puedo utilizar el de gatito igual e.e_

 _Muchas gracias preciosas a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:_

 _ **luciakkss** : si la escena de Mikasa no te pareció suficiente, ahora tienes una escena con Armin :v Y bueno, con lo del vino, cada vez que lo leía me daba un ataque de risa enfermo, me imagino a Levi diciendo eso y me muero xD No te preocupes, ya traeré de vuelta al mocoso llorón :v Te traje a un Eren montando a Levi, no sé si te gustó, tal vez pueda hacer otra escena como esa 7u7_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : ¡me alegra haberte levantado el ánimo! Si son tan lindos estos dos, que daría yo para que fueran canon xD Sí, es una broma, no te preocupes, lo he pensado bien y habrá un lindo final aunque la van a pasar mal desde ahora en adelante :v Gracias por comentar, amor eterno para ti :3_

 _ **aramirezg** : cállate maraca, siempre me haces rabiar :v te despido por décima vez, toma tus cosas y márchate *corazones gays* Eres la mejor beta que me pudo haber tocado, hablamos tanta mierda juntas xD Y te debo un Ereri, todavía lo estoy pensando, tal vez haga el de Eren de la selva :vvvvvv _

_**Akire la loca** : pero ya se acabará la tranquilidad, lo prometo :D Ya tendrás para lamentarte con Under Pressure, por ahora, haré cosas medianamente bonitas (?) Ah, y haré tu petición en Carnaval, haré a un Eren brasileño celando a Levi xD ¡Ya me imaginé la escena, solo falta escribirla!_

 _ **estefilinda** : ¡gracias por comentar! JAJAJAJAJA, sí, no te preocupes, entiendo el sentimiento xD Las guerras mundiales siempre han sido objeto de gusto para mí, me encanta leer sobre ello, ver películas, discutir sobre esas cosas :3 Ay, no pude cumplir tu petición al completo, pero puse una perspectiva de Levi más tierna y dulce, no sé si te habrá gustado, de todas formas, tendrás a un Levi amoroso más adelante, lo prometo c: ¡Wena hermana! xD Cuando me dicen que son chilenas, se me sale el alma de Chile y las trato como una chilena trataría a otra xD_

 _ **Charly Land** : Eren es el mejor amante del mundo 7u7 Es que ahora que está protegido, se le sale todo el tatakae *muchos corazones* Espero hacer una separación triste y penosa, ya la tengo diseñada :v Es que el angst es tan asdfghjklñ no sé, me encanta el sufrimiento ;u; es como "una vez amé y perdí, ahora se jode todo el mundo" xD Gracias por comentar preciosa, ¡un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : no te preocupes, no siempre se puede comentar en todos los capítulos xD La relación que tienen ellos dos al principio era a base de recompensas, pero de a poquito han ido desarrollando sentimientos. No es amor en su máxima expresión, es un camino largo de recorrer, pero cuando has estado un mes acostándote con una persona, sientes algo por ella. Saludos a ti, ¡gracias por el review!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : al menos me hiciste caso xD En recompensa, te traje amor entre estos dos :D Ya se quieren, pero de aquí al amor hay un largo trecho, pero te prometo un lindo final :3 _

_**PaolaCoca92** : aw, ¡gracias por promocionarme xD! De verdad, te mereces todo, hasta el cielo :3 ¡Espero haberte alegrado el día, preciosa! Y yo igual te adoro por leer y comentar, ¡muchos saludos y un beso!_

 _ **Hbl** : no, me arruinaste la sorpresa *corazón roto* xD Erwin llegara en el siguiente capítulo, ya veremos qué sucede :v Eren se cansó de que lo traten mal, así que solo le queda contestar :3 Lamento la tardanza por el cap, ojalá te haya gustado sí :3_

 _ **Emilda** : weooooooooooona xD es que el Eruri no me gusta :v extrañamente, solo me gusta Levi con Eren :v pero como necesitaba a Levi con alguien aquí, primero pensé en Mike porque bueno, a Farlan le tengo reservado otro papel :D Mija, yo soy del sure', de Villarrica, pero estudio en Concepción xD JAJAJAJAJAJA, mira, no me gusta Levi con otros hombres que no sea Eren, pero ¿Eren? ¡Adoro el Faren! ¡Me gusta en cierta manera el Eruren! Eren es mi pequeña zorra :'v Tal vez haya un poco de eso aquí, quien sabe, pero Erwin lo haría no siendo malo, sino solo como un revolcón xD Pero mujer, ¿has visto a Mike? ¡Es más grande que Erwin! ¡O sea, es como el doble del porte de Levi! ¡Lo rompe! xD Ahondé un poquito acá, pero espero hacerlo también en el siguiente capítulo :3 GANÓ CHILE xD Medio tarde oe zi :v ¡Saludos, gracias por el review, me hizo reír un montón!_

 _ **gatitafelinaonca** : voy a buscar el manga que me recomendaste, ando con mucho tiempo libre, pero si me gusta y lo sufro mucho, te voy a odiar para siempre xD Es que Eren es demasiado lindo para este mundo, si yo no lo hiciera tan gay, sería mi waifu :v Todo el escuadrón de Levi debe haber notado lo que pasa en esa habitación, de seguro lo comentan a escondidas xD Ojalá te haya gustado el sobrenombre, no sé, lo leo y lo encuentro tierno uwu Se quieren por ahora, y lo aceptan, pero el amor todavía no surge como tal, para ellos, lo que tienen, es una linda ilusión con la que ocultar su cruel realidad :'c ¡Gracias por comentar, preciosa, saludos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : el lemon siempre es lo mejor 7u7 sí, es por ello también que quise poner a Eren como turco, a Levi como ruso y a Mikasa como china, para narrar que ellos igual sufrieron como el resto de las personas :3 bueno, como no lo buscaste, tienes un premio, pide lo que quieras :D Lo bueno es que como estoy estudiando historia, tengo otros treinta compañeros y amigos con los que discutir xD ¡Saludos, muchas gracias por el review!_

 _ **Fujimy** : te gusta el sexo entre estos dos, a mí no me engañas 7u7 JAJAJAJAJAJA, fue el karma por no hacerme caso, pero al menos ya te traje su significado xD Eren ve a Levi medio irritado y ya sabe qué hacer para calmarlo un poquito xDDDD Gracias por comentar preciosa, ¡me alegra que la historia te esté gustando! Ya le tengo un final que será, espero, bonito para ustedes xD ¡Un beso!_

 _Y pásense por mi oneshot, Carnaval, tiene a un candente Eren brasileño bailando samba y seduciendo a Levi 7u7_

 _Oh, y también tenía una consulta xD ¿Les gustaría un Ereri con Eren como Tarzán? Es un proyecto que venía pensando hace mucho y cuando vi la imagen de Lena como que me animé un poco más xDDDDD_

 _Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, tengan una linda semana bellas~_


	6. Capítulo VI: Egoísta

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, lemon, Ooc (quizás). Ligero Eruren._

* * *

El comandante Erwin Smith llegó antes de lo esperado. El tiempo esa mañana del 19 de junio de 1945 era refrescante, con un brillante sol iluminando las calles de Berlín y un ligero viento que aliviaba el calor.

La tropa que Erwin Smith lideraba era pequeña, pero todo el mundo sabía quién era el hombre que iba a la cabeza por lo que esa simple tropa se imponía frente a todos. Hicieron ingreso al bulevar por la puerta de Brandeburgo, frente al resto del Ejército Rojo que aplaudió al ver llegar a uno de los comandantes más importantes de Rusia. Por supuesto, los alemanes que estaban por allí solo fruncieron el ceño con molestia, aunque unos pocos aplaudieron amenamente.

El capitán Levi Ackerman fue a recibirlo unos metros después de la puerta de Brandeburgo, con su uniforme implacable y seguido de su compañía, ordenada y recta, saludando al comandante al unísono.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Erwin comenzó a caminar junto a Levi por el bulevar, mirando la calle con sus fríos ojos azules.

—¿Cómo van los trabajos? —preguntó el comandante viendo los edificios cercanos llenos de escombros.

—Avanzando —contestó monótonamente Levi—, hemos despejado los principales caminos, pero se van a tener que derribar un montón de edificios —frunció el ceño—. No te esperaba acá todavía. Dijiste que vendrías a finales de junio.

—Hubo un adelanto de planes —Erwin suspiró—. Habrá una ceremonia de medallas el doce de julio, por lo que tendremos que apurar el trabajo un poco, y me enviaron para ver que todo esté correctamente.

—Tsk, ¿esos pendejos no confían en mí? —escupió Levi con desprecio.

—Estás manchado, Levi —le recordó Erwin.

—Ni que fuera a convertir a todos los edificios en antros homosexuales de la perdición —gruñó rodando los ojos.

Erwin soltó una risa baja, negando con la cabeza, y echó una mirada hacia atrás, hacia sus tropas y las de Levi. Distinguió a Armin, quien le dirigió una mirada inocente, y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa divertida.

Vio como el chico se ruborizaba, desviando la vista, y al girarse chocó con los ojos grises de Levi, que enarcaba una ceja con lentitud.

—¿Entonces tú vas a convertir los edificios en un antro, Erwin? —preguntó burlonamente el azabache sin dejar de caminar.

—No sé de lo que hablas —Erwin fingió demencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solo no le des tan duro, lo necesito todos los días —espetó llegando a la parte frontal del hotel Adlon, donde los soldados esperaban recibir a Erwin.

El rubio se detuvo, mirando el destrozado edificio, arrugando un poco las cejas.

—Pareciera que se va a caer —masculló.

Levi lo miró con lentitud, entrecerrando los ojos.

—El primer y segundo piso están habitables —se defendió ofendido—, no hay peligro de derrumbe y logramos estabilizar esos pisos. Además, pudimos activar las cañerías de agua y el gas. Si no quieres dormir ahí, siempre puedes ir con Nile Dawk. A todo esto, ¿la cuatro ojos viene contigo o no?

—Llegará mañana —contestó el comandante sin dejar de ver el edificio—. ¿Seguro que resistirá?

—Mejor para mí si no quieres quedarte aquí —contestó Levi impasible.

Erwin soltó un resoplido, cruzándose de brazos y entrando al hotel, viendo los arreglos que le habían hecho. Las ventanas, obviamente, seguían sin tener vidrios y el concreto tenía grietas y roturas, pero por lo demás no se veía tan mal. Claro, las paredes estaban grises producto del hollín que se había pegado gracias al incendio que sufrió hace meses, sin embargo, tenía claro que Levi no se habría quedado allí si no hubiera limpiado antes. Entró al salón principal, viendo la torpe mesa instalada que hicieron los soldados para cenar por la noche junto con el tarro donde hacían el fuego para calentarse, y luego partió a la cocina, sintiendo un ligero olor a carne que salía de allí. Levi iba detrás, indiferente, pero pudo notar una ligera expresión de preocupación.

Se asomó, viendo la gran cocina que había allí, y escuchó un parloteo en alemán, seguido de una pequeña risa. En los quemadores de la cocina había una olla cerrada, la tapa moviéndose gracias al vapor que salía del interior.

—Sasha, Eren —llamó Levi con voz fría.

Un pequeño silencio, y entonces del borde de la mesa se asomaron dos cabezas, que se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, inclinando la cabeza con rapidez.

Erwin vio primero a la chica, de cabellera castaña rojiza, ojos cafés y piel pálida. Su boca tenía rastros de papas, por lo que solo frunció el ceño, reconociéndola como la amante de uno de los soldados de Levi. Luego se giró hacia el chico, contemplándolo en silencio y sonriendo de lado. Era un chico bonito, como diría Levi, con esos ojos dorados brillantes, esa piel color canela y ese desordenado cabello castaño que caía sobre su rostro.

Se giró hacia el azabache, que tenía cara de aburrido.

—Lo quiero —provocó señalando al muchacho.

Levi se enderezó mientras Eren solo ladeaba la cabeza, sin comprender la conversación que llevaban en ruso. Las facciones del capitán se endurecieron, apretando su boca en una mueca de molestia.

—Es mío —gruñó lentamente, sin mirar al castaño.

—¿Ahora te gustan los chiquillos alemanes? —se burló Erwin.

—Cállate.

—Anda, Levi —Erwin dio unos pasos, alcanzando al chico, y tomándolo del brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, arrancándole un chillido—, prometo ser suave con él —los ojos llenos de pánico de Eren miraron al azabache, quien no le devolvió la mirada—. Las mujeres alemanas no son de mi gusto. Pero este chico es bonito.

Levi se quedó un momento en silencio, viendo la expresión de Erwin, contemplando el cuerpo tembloroso del castaño.

—Es mío —repitió—, y tiene mi protección. Si lo sigues tocando, Erwin, voy a golpearte y no me importará ser tu amigo.

Erwin soltó una risa suave, soltando al muchacho, que seguía tenso, con una expresión nerviosa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Lo quiero esta noche en mi habitación, Levi —dijo el rubio firme—, que me entretenga un par de horas. Luego puede volver contigo —el capitán hizo una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras—, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Erwin salió de la habitación, dejando que Armin tomara las riendas del paseo, quien terminó de mostrarle los arreglos hechos al hotel. Levi se había quedado viendo a Eren, y con un movimiento de manos, le dijo a Sasha que saliera de la habitación.

Eren no se acercó a abrazarlo, sabiendo que estaban en un lugar demasiado público, solo bajó la vista.

—Vas a tener que–

—No. No lo diga —le interrumpió Eren en inglés, con la voz temblando—. Está bien. Puedo hacerlo. Pero no lo diga.

Levi volvió a hacer una mueca, conteniendo los impulsos de ir a darle un abrazo.

—Es mi superior, así que no puedo desacatar sus órdenes —explicó con un chasquido.

El castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin mirarlo directamente ahora.

—Si soy el amante de él, ¿estaré más protegido? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Con fuerza, el azabache apretó su mandíbula junto con sus manos hechas puños. Eren se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo, pero las palabras de disculpa no salieron de su boca.

—Por supuesto que sí —escupió Levi dándose vuelta para marcharse de allí. Lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido porque Eren lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. Lo miró por sobre el hombro, viendo sus tristes ojos.

—Pero quiero ser solo suyo —murmuró el castaño tragando saliva.

Levi tuvo que contenerse otra vez para no abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien cuando no era así. Era difícil que las cosas estuvieran un poquito bien en toda esa maldita situación.

—Será solo una vez, lo prometo —dijo Levi—, cuando termines, ven a verme. Una vez.

—No soy una cosa que pueden usar y desechar, Levi —masculló el castaño sin mirarlo.

El azabache lo contempló en silencio unos segundos, de arriba hacia abajo, viendo su expresión triste, su mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento, mocoso de mierda, pero en este momento, sí lo eres —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cocina, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, con el corazón más apretado de lo que ya estaba.

No quería darle la razón, sin embargo, sabía que Levi estaba en lo cierto.

No era más que una triste cosa a la espera de ser utilizada por el resto, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado dura con él.

* * *

Armin lo llevó a la pieza habilitada para Erwin Smith.

Su amigo rubio no dijo nada, con la boca apretada, solo llevándolo hacia la habitación, su cuerpo tenso y el ceño fruncido. Supo, sin necesidad de preguntar, que Armin no estaba de acuerdo con esa situación, pero él, como subordinado, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso quizás el comandante y su amigo…

—Te esperaré fuera —fue lo único que dijo cuándo se detuvo frente a una puerta.

—No es necesario–

—El Capitán me pidió que te llevará luego con él.

 _Por supuesto. De seguro también querrá utilizar a esta cosa_ , se dijo con una sonrisa amarga antes de que el rubio tocara la puerta y la abriera pidiendo permiso.

Con una seña de cabeza, Armin le dijo que entrara y Eren obedeció.

La habitación era parecida a la de Levi, quizás solo más iluminada y un poco más decorada.

Erwin estaba sentado en el escritorio, anotando algo con expresión concentrada, y no levantó la vista para ver al muchacho, que solo se quedó de pie ante la puerta recién cerrada.

—Tu nombre es Eren, ¿cierto? —preguntó Erwin en inglés sin dejar de escribir.

—Sí.

—Sí, _señor_.

—Lo siento, señor —se apresuró a corregir.

—Estuviste en Auschwitz, ¿no? —prosiguió el rubio.

—Sí, señor.

—Supongo, entonces, que aprendiste por las malas a obedecer.

Eren frotó su brazo, mordiendo su mejilla por dentro, sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, señor —repitió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde Erwin levantó la vista, analizando el cuerpo del chico, viendo su expresión temerosa, sintiéndose atraído por esa mirada asustada y esos grandes e inocentes ojos dorados.

Pudo entender por qué Levi lo quería solo para sí.

—No quiero tratarte mal, Eren —dijo Erwin—, pero si no obedeces, si te resistes, no me portaré bien contigo. ¿Entendido?

Asintió con rapidez, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Erwin podía ser guapo con ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules intensos, pero Eren no quería que nadie que no fuera Levi lo tocara. Solo le gustaba el tacto de Levi sobre su piel, el de nadie más.

—De rodillas.

Eren obedeció, bajando la vista, respirando aceleradamente.

—Gatea hasta debajo del escritorio y ubícate entre mis rodillas.

Palideció, adivinando lo que quería hacer con él, y con todo el cuerpo temblando, obedeció, tragando saliva, tratando de no dar rienda suelta al pánico, tratando de no salir corriendo, sabiendo que si lo hacía iba a terminar siendo golpeado y, probablemente, violado con brutalidad.

Desde el suelo, entre las piernas de Erwin, miró hacia arriba, chocando con los fríos ojos del rubio. Tenía una sonrisa amable, pero aparte de eso, no había nada en su rostro que mostrara compasión.

—Sabes que hacer, Eren —dijo antes de ponerse a escribir otra vez.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia su pantalón, viendo su bulto, y sintió ganas de llorar.

Silencioso, desabrochó el pantalón, cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca.

Mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido podría irse, y podría ir a algún lugar a llorar sin que nadie lo viera, a sentirse sucio, usado, miserable.

Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas, gimoteando en voz baja, apretando también sus párpados al sentir una nueva embestida. Sus caderas estaban levantadas gracias a las grandes manos de Erwin, por lo que llegar a su próstata era más fácil en esa posición, y se corrió con un jadeo tembloroso, manchando su pecho, agotado.

Gimió con la siguiente embestida, unos segundos después sintiendo el semen caliente llenando por segunda vez su entrada. El rubio sobre él le dio una palmada fuerte en el trasero, arrancándole un chillido, y se rió contra su oído, divertido.

—El semen en tu rostro queda bien —gruñó Erwin saliendo de su interior.

Lo miró por sobre el hombro, fatigado. El comandante se había corrido en su cara luego de hacerle sexo oral y le había prohibido sacárselo, por lo que sentía su rostro pegajoso y espeso.

No sabía qué hora era, lo único que sabía es que estaba muy cansado y que quería irse de allí pronto. No le gustaba como Erwin lo tocaba, como apretaba sus caderas, como le dio bofetadas al principio por no gemir.

—Puedes irte si quieres, ya me descargué —dijo el rubio desinteresado.

Con las piernas temblando, Eren se puso de pie, sintiendo el semen escurriendo por su trasero. Dio unos pasos en dirección al baño, pero entonces Erwin lo tomó de la cintura, dándolo vuelta y deteniéndolo.

—Toma tus cosas y márchate así como estás —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña—, la escoria alemana no merece menos, ¿no crees? —bajó la vista, sin decir nada—. Espera, te falta algo.

Le tomó de la barbilla, levantando su rostro, y Eren cerró sus ojos al recibir dos fuertes bofetadas, conteniendo después las ganas de llorar al sentir el escupo en su mejilla.

—Vete ahora.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le escupieran, lo que lo hizo sentir miserable y deprimido. En el campo de concentración los soldados solían escupirles a todas las personas, incluso a los niños más pequeños. Los rusos que abusaron de él también le habían escupido. No era una sensación desconocida, pero a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ello, no significaba que no sintiera algo al recibir ese trato.

Recogió sus ropas en silencio, sin dejar de sentir el semen en sus muslos, y abrió la puerta.

Armin lo contempló en silencio con una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto. Eren salió de la habitación sin decir nada, cubriendo su zona delantera con la ropa, y la puerta se cerró.

—¿Puedo… —la voz le temblaba y sabía que pronto comenzaría a llorar— to-tomar un… un baño?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin llorar? Un mes, aproximadamente. Levi no lo había hecho llorar en ningún momento.

—El Capitán quiere verte —fue lo único que contestó Armin con la voz llena de lástima.

Sin hablar, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Levi, dejándose llevar por Armin. Pudo escuchar unas risas burlonas junto con las miradas puestas en su rostro y trasero, pero estaba tan cansado que no le importó en ese momento.

La habitación de Levi estaba custodiada, ese día, por Reiner y Berthold, quienes contemplaron al alemán con gestos de sorpresa. Armin les murmuró algo en ruso y procedió a tocar la puerta que se abrió unos segundos después.

Bajó la vista. No quería ver los ojos de Levi, ver el asco y desprecio allí. Estaba cubierto de semen, con las mejillas rojas debido a los golpes y un escupo en su rostro. Debía verse asqueroso.

Levi dijo algo en ruso y los tres soldados se retiraron.

El capitán le tomó la mano en silencio, entrándolo a la habitación y llevándolo al baño enseguida. Vio la tina llena de agua, por lo que apretó su mandíbula, conteniendo el llanto atorado en su garganta.

—Mírame, _solnyshka_.

Levantó la vista, chocando con los grises ojos de Levi, y sintió las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. El azabache suavizó su mirada, llevándolo a la tina, donde Eren se sentó. Con un paño húmedo, Levi le limpió el rostro con ternura.

—¿Te golpeó? —murmuró viendo sus mejillas rojas y el labio partido.

—No —jadeó Eren—, solo me abofeteó. Tampoco fue violento. Pero…

—Te humilló, ¿no es así? —asintió en silencio, hipando—. Ese cabrón sabe cómo quebrar —fue lo único que dijo molesto.

—No quiero que me toque más —sollozó destrozado—, por favor, Levi. No me pidas otra vez que vaya a su habitación.

Sin importarle cuán sucio debía estar, si el chico estaba mojado, Levi lo abrazó por el cuello, dejando que rompiera a llorar en su pecho, enterrando su rostro en la camisa del pijama. Le acarició el cabello, sin decir nada, solo permitiendo que llorara en silencio.

—Lo prometo —murmuró contra su cabeza—, no te tocará más, _solnyshka_. Nunca más.

Eren asintió, alejándose un poco, pasando el jabón por su piel para eliminar el sucio toque de Erwin sobre su piel. Levi le ayudó, tranquilo, aunque conteniéndose por dentro para no ir a la pieza del comandante a gritarle la sarta de groserías que se acumulaba en su boca. En especial cuando el muchacho se puso de pie y notó que todavía salía semen de su ano.

Aquello le recordó el primer baño que le dio a Eren, lo desnutrido que estaba, como se aferraba a él, todo lo que lloró, las heridas y moretones en su cuerpo, su agujero maltratado por las violaciones. Y ese líquido blanco manchándolo por todas partes.

Le dio un beso en la parte baja de la espalda, sobresaltándolo, pero el chico no dijo nada.

Cuando se aseguró de dejarlo limpio, lo secó también para luego llevarlo a la cama.

—Erwin suele acostarse con las amantes de sus soldados —dijo Levi mientras lo arropaba—, quebrándolas también. Así, les recuerda…

—Que no son personas —susurró Eren, viendo al azabache meterse a la cama—, que solo son agujeros donde descargarse.

—Tú no eres solo un agujero. No para mí, _solnyshka_.

Eren le acarició el cabello, cerrando sus ojos al recibir un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero esas mujeres sí —masculló Eren triste—, para todos esos soldados, solo son agujeros. Y nosotros somos cosas que humillar. Nada más.

El azabache soltó un suspiro, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, sin desviar sus ojos.

—Por una vez en tu vida, mocoso de mierda —contestó en voz baja Levi—, no te preocupes del resto. Solo de ti. Nadie te llamará egoísta por eso.

Lentamente, Eren asintió con la cabeza, dándole un abrazo y dejando que el aroma del capitán eliminara los malos recuerdos de esa noche.

Le susurró que lo quería, y en la bruma del sueño, escuchó el murmullo de Levi diciéndole lo mismo.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde ese episodio.

Eren se había ido con cuidado entonces: evitando toparse con el comandante, acatando siempre las órdenes de los rusos, limitando sus conversaciones con Armin para no salir pillado. Dejando, además, que Levi hiciera algunas humillaciones en público, como recibir sus bofetadas, sus gritos, incluso sus tirones de pelo.

Cuando estaban a solas, Levi le susurraba unas torpes disculpas. Le había explicado que, con la llegada de su comandante, las cosas estaban más vigiladas, en especial porque a principios de julio iban a llegar representantes de diversos países para la condecoración que se haría en las puertas de Brandeburgo.

Eren lo comprendía claramente. Si a los superiores les llegaba el rumor de que el capitán Levi Ackerman tomó a un amante hombre alemán, y que lo trataba con cariño frente a todos, iban a empezar a sospechar. Quizás no vieran con buenos ojos el follar con un muchacho, pero si solo era un polvo, podían pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo, si sospechaban un poco que su capitán estaba enamorado de un hombre…

Suspiró, mordiendo su labio inferior, preparando la masa para hacer el pan de esa noche.

Aparte de esas pequeñas humillaciones, todo había estado tranquilo. Levi estuvo cumpliendo su palabra, siempre detrás de él cuando estaban juntos y mandándolo a su habitación si tenía que conversar con Erwin.

—¿Qué haces?

Frunció el ceño al oír la infantil vocecita que le habló en alemán.

Se giró con una expresión de desconcierto, contemplando a la pequeña y escuálida niña pelirroja que estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, observándolo con esos inmensos e inocentes ojos verdes.

Se vio a sí mismo a esa edad, jugando en el parque, riendo en el colegio, tratando de no quebrarse en Auschwitz.

Una sensación desagradable se asentó en el estómago.

—Oh —miró sus manos llenas de harina y trató de sonreír. Estaba solo en la cocina—, hago pan.

—¿Pan? —los ojos de la niña se iluminaron—. ¿Tienes un poco para mí?

Sus labios temblaron al notar su ropa desgarrada, sus mejillas sucias. Otra vez, pudo verse a sí mismo.

—Claro que sí —caminó a la despensa y sacó un pan que sobró del día anterior junto con un pedazo de queso—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabel —dijo la niña entrando, tomando el pan para comenzar a devorarlo—. ¿Y tú?

—Eren —le revolvió el cabello, sacándole una risa—. ¿Qué haces por acá?

Lentamente, la muchachita dejó de comer, ladeando la cabeza, y frunciendo los labios con pena.

—Espero a mamá —contestó—, unos soldados… que hablan raro… se la llevaron —hizo una mueca—. Acabamos de llegar del campo y… —sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas—. Dijo que volvería por mí. Pero ya pasó un día y quiero verla y me trajeron aquí y quiero a mamá…

Eren se puso nervioso y una enorme tristeza inundó su corazón. No necesitaba indagar más para saber que su madre había sido, probablemente, violada y asesinada, en especial si estaban las dos solas, sin un hombre que pudiera defenderlas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido.

—¡Ahí estás! —Petra se asomó y al verla con Eren suavizó su mirada—. Hola Eren.

—Hola Petra.

Le sonrió mientras entraba, aunque pudo notar sus ojos preocupados y tristes.

Su amiga había logrado enganchar a uno de los subordinados de Levi, el rubio que había estado a cargo de proteger a Eren, un hombre llamado Erd, librándose así de las violaciones colectivas que sufrían el resto de las mujeres. Lucía mucho mejor que antes, igual que Eren, y parecía _realmente_ feliz.

—Isabel, no desaparezcas así —le reprendió la joven con la voz temblando.

La chica hizo un puchero, yendo hacia la mesa y viendo la masa de pan.

Eren tragó saliva, girándose hacia Petra.

—Llegó hace unas horas —balbuceó la chica con el rostro lloroso—. Los soldados la trajeron. Van… quieren… —Petra se puso verde y Eren no necesitó más para comprender lo que quería decir—. Le pedí a Mikasa que la sacara, que no podía… es solo una niña… pero… m-me dijo que no sería la primera niña a la que le hacen eso… —su voz se quebró—. Dijo que lo hicieron hasta con… con niñas de ocho años… Ocho años, Eren… ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso?

Tuvo que volver a tragar para no vomitar el almuerzo.

Los monstruos que la guerra había creado. Una guerra que tomó a hombres y los destrozó hasta convertirlos en unos monstruos horribles y atroces, que actuaban sin sentimientos, sin culpa.

—Uno… alguien podría tomarla bajo su protección —trató de decir cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Y quién lo haría? Es… una niña…

 _Levi. Levi podría hacerlo. Él jamás la tocaría, la podría proteger._

 _Pero yo soy su amante. Yo estoy bajo su protección._

—¿No hay más pan, Eren?

Se giró, viendo a Isabel, mirándolo con esos bonitos ojos verdes.

 _Por una vez en tu vida, mocoso de mierda, no te preocupes del resto. Solo de ti. Nadie te llamará egoísta por eso._

Las palabras de Levi se repitieron en su mente. Podría mirar hacia otro lado, ignorar lo que estaba pasando, y protegerse. No cuidar de nadie más. Dejar que fuera el capitán quien lo protegería. Dejar que una niña fuera violada por soldados para luego ser asesinada a sangre fría, su nombre pasando al olvido como los miles de nombres de todos esos niños muertos en la guerra.

—Hoy en la noche voy a darte la porción más grande —dijo con la voz temblando.

—¡Sí! —Isabel lo abrazó, sonriendo—. ¿Puedes ser mi hermano mayor? Adam se fue a la guerra y no ha vuelto y tú eres un bonito hermano mayor.

Su estómago se encogió al verla salir con Petra, que sonreía amablemente con todas las palabras que Isabel decía sin detenerse a tomar una pausa.

 _Egoísta. Se egoísta_ , se dijo queriendo llorar.

El resto de la tarde trató de distraerse en la cocina, concentrándose solo en dejar el pan bien preparado, y cuando fue a repartirlo donde las mujeres, Sasha y Annie preparando la cena en silencio, le dio a Isabel un gran pedazo de pan con queso.

Ninguna del resto de las mujeres se quejó, incluso ninguna dijo algo sobre la presencia del castaño. El ambiente era claramente depresivo, y no había necesidad de preguntar el por qué. Todos sabían lo que pasaría esa noche. Todos sabían qué sería de esa niña. Y nadie podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Comenzó a rogar que Levi lo fuera a buscar pronto, que lo llevara a la protección de su pieza. No quería estar allí cuando todo ocurriera, quería que el capitán lo envolviera en sus brazos y calmara su conciencia de alguna manera.

El sol se había ocultado cuando los hombres comenzaron a llegar y recibir las porciones de cena. Levi siempre solía llegar detrás de ellos, tomando su porción, yendo a buscarlo y partiendo a la habitación.

Su estómago se revolvía más y más al ver como las horas pasaban.

El capitán llegó.

—Vamos, mocoso de mierda —dijo con expresión cansada, sus ojos brillando un poco al verlo.

—Levi —jadeó desesperado—, ¿no puedes tomar a otra persona bajo tu protección?

El azabache se echó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. Unos segundos después, su expresión pasó de confusión a comprensión, junto con una pequeña mirada de lástima. De seguro, ya estaba al tanto de la presencia de la niña.

—No. Solo una. Es un código —contestó firmemente—. Eren, comprendo que…

—¿Para dónde voy?

La infantil voz resonó en los pasillos, y Eren vio como un soldado tomaba la mano de Isabel, llevándola al salón, arrastrándola con facilidad. La chica arrugaba el entrecejo de manera graciosa, tratando de resistirse, pero no podía hacer nada frente a esos hombres. Era solo una niña. Una pequeña niña de diez años.

—Quiero a mamá —protestó, y Eren pudo oír unas carcajadas de burlas.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como se desestabilizaba todo, viéndose a sí mismo entre todos esos hombres, lo brutal que eran con él, como se reían y no había nada de pena ni culpa en sus miradas.

Eren podía resistir a treintas hombres antes de caer desmayado. ¿Cuántos podría resistir una niña? No quería la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 _Egoísta. Egoísta. Se egoísta_.

Pero no podía serlo. No con una niña.

—Levi, protégela —susurró con la voz temblando—. Protégela. Por favor.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, apretando su mandíbula.

—No. Si la tomo, tú quedarás libre y podrán hacer lo que quieran contigo, _solnyshka_.

—Tómanos a los dos. Por favor.

—No puedo, Eren. Si rompo el código que tenemos, van a poder tocar a Mikasa, a Annie, a Sasha, a Petra, a todas tus amigas, y quedaría en evidencia.

Sentía el corazón desbocado, sus manos temblorosas; veía la compasión en el rostro de Levi, sus ojos desesperados en hacerle entender que las cosas no funcionaban de manera fácil. Levi no quería dejarlo, no quería soltarlo. No quería ver como lo destrozaban y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡No quiero! —chilló Isabel—. ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Tía Petra! ¡No quiero! ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Mamá! ¡Hermano mayor!

—Tómala —murmuró Eren con la voz quebrada—, tómala, Levi.

—No. No lo haré. No puedo dejar que ellos–

—¡Mamá! ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Papá!

—¡Tómala! —gritó Eren—. ¡Es una niña! ¡Solo una niña! Lo siento, Levi —y antes de que el capitán pudiera tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo, para llevarlo a su habitación a la fuerza, Eren corrió al salón.

 _No puedo ser egoísta. No con una niña. No con alguien inocente._

Entró, y vio a Isabel llorando en el centro mientras se retorcía, los hombres riéndose, rompiéndole la ropa.

El pequeño cuerpo de la niña temblaba, se sacudía por el llanto.

No lo pensó dos veces: corrió hacia ella, ignorando el grito de Levi, tomándola en brazos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

 _Ustedes, monstruos. No la toquen_ , quiso decir pero las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir decenas de ojos en su cuerpo, al ver esas sonrisas asquerosas en sus rostros.

—Hermano mayor —susurraba Isabel sollozando—, hermano mayor…

La apretó con más fuerza, dispuesto a morir por ella si era necesario. No quería que la tocaran. Que rompieran a alguien tan puro, tan inocente.

La multitud, entonces, se dispersó un poco y Levi entró en el círculo, con la mirada más fría que Eren había visto hasta entonces, con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia, con su rostro tenso gracias a la ira.

Con lentitud, Levi miró primero a Eren para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia la pequeña figura flacucha en sus brazos que lloraba.

Por unos segundos, el castaño pensó que los tomaría a los dos y los llevaría a esas cuatro preciosas paredes que encerraban su cuarto. Pensó que el capitán rompería las reglas y ellos iban a estar bien, a salvo, lejos de esos monstruos que pisoteaban sueños y rompían a las personas en miles de pedazos.

La ilusión se destruyó cuando, bruscamente, tomó a Isabel en brazos.

Se sintió roto primero, pero luego un pequeño alivio lo invadió. Levi y él tenían bastante claro que, si lo hubiera escogido a él, no habría podido vivir consigo mismo. No habría podido volver a sonreír nunca más.

Por mucho que doliera, por mucho que se quisieran, era la mejor decisión.

En ruso, Levi gruñó que la niña era suya.

—Ich… Ich liebe dich —dijo Eren en voz alta con la voz temblando.

Levi lo observó unos largos segundos para luego girarse, marchándose sin mirar atrás, la niña llorando en sus brazos.

Escuchó unas carcajadas burlonas y cerró sus ojos antes de sentir como un montón de manos se apoderaban de su cuerpo, comenzando a desvestirlo, a golpearlo, a toquetearlo.

Estaba bien. Si podía dejar esa sonrisa inocente y alegre en el rostro de una niña, entonces todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

 _Ando puro escribiendo cosas terribles :'v_

 _Me gusta Eren de pasiva uwu Puedo shipearlo con todo el mundo si es pasiva :v Arriba el Riren, arriba el Faren, arriba el Eruren, arriba Eren pasiva lml_

 _Estoy corta de tiempo en este momento, por lo que no puedo contestar reviews, así que salúdenme porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero muchos regalos :v_

 _Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, sé que les gustó mucho porque tiene fluff, pero ya era hora de angst :D Así que muchas gracias a **PaolaCoca92** , a **Bossenbroek** , a **AngelGefallen** (en el siguiente capítulo te prometo una escena ErwinxArmin, ¡lo prometo!), a **Charly** **Land** (ya te pondré una escena fluff al final, no te preocupes xD), a **aramirezg** , a **ChrisNovx** (quería decirte que haré tu trío FarenRiren porque amo a Eren de pasivo :v), a **luciakkss** , a **Hbl** , a **gatitafelinaonca** , a **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , a **anisama** , a **Miri-Anath97** , a **Olivia Ainsworth** , a **Monse-Uchiha** y a **Fujimy**._

 _Eso sería todo por hoy, tengan una linda semana, las amo montones :3_

 _Cotota~_


	7. Capítulo VII: Te Quiero

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, lemon, leve Eruren._

* * *

Levi cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, mientras su estómago se encogía al escuchar en el baño el llanto suave de Isabel, Petra tratando de consolarla de alguna manera aunque su voz temblaba con fuerza. Estaba seguro que si él decía algo, se quebraría como nunca se había quebrado antes.

Su mente rememoraba a cada momento a su _solnyshka_ entremedio de todos esos hombres, abrazando a Isabel, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, tratando de protegerla de alguna manera. Como lo había mirado con esperanza, esperanza rota cuando tomó en brazos a la pequeña niña, para luego ver una especie de resignado alivio que solo hizo que las cosas empeoraran. Y las palabras alemanas que dijo después, aquel _te quiero_ soltado que logró estremecerlo más aún.

Y la niña llorando en sus brazos, llamando después a su hermano mayor, desesperada, llamando luego a su mamá.

Le había susurrado a Armin que fuera en busca de Petra, la muchacha llegando unos minutos después y cubriendo su boca para no gemir al notar a Isabel a su lado, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Sin decirle palabra alguna, Petra comprendió que le estaba pidiendo que la bañara, y ella obedeció enseguida, yendo al cuarto de baño, dejándolo solo en su mutismo.

Isabel no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar odiarla por su presencia.

Sin ella, Eren jamás habría hecho lo que hizo.

Sin ella, Eren estaría en ese momento a su lado, sonriéndole con esa preciosa sonrisa que traía siempre encima.

Sin ella, Eren se habría acostado a su lado, durmiendo tranquilo, abrazándolo, su sola presencia confortándolo.

Escuchó un nuevo sollozo de Isabel, y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose enfermo.

¿Qué culpa tenía esa niña de esos monstruos? ¿Qué culpa tenía Eren de que esos soldados se hubieran encaprichado con él? ¿Qué culpa tenían los niños y jóvenes?

Había estado a unos segundos de tomar el brazo de Eren y arrastrarlo a su habitación entre sus gritos, diciéndole que ignorara a la niña, que la dejara entre aquellos soldados, que de seguro a la mañana siguiente estaría muerta porque una niña no podría soportar tantos abusos. Levi podía cargar con esa muerte. ¿Cuántos niños murieron en los campos de concentración, en los pueblos invadidos, en las ciudades bombardeadas? Él no habría tenido problema en agregar un muerto más a la lista. Pero Eren no podría soportarlo. Era solo un muchacho que todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza en su interior. Esperanza que sería rota pronto, lo tenía claro.

Podría ir al salón y sacarlo de allí, llevarlo a su habitación y protegerlo junto a esa niña pequeña. Podría hacerlo, sí, y de paso, exponerse y derrumbar un código entre soldados por un chiquillo. Un código que cada soldado respetaba firmemente, y que si lo rompía no solo iba a afectarlo a él, sino también a sus subordinados, a las amantes de ellos. Y sí lo hacía, además, lo estaría haciendo frente a la fría mirada de Erwin. Podían ser amigos, pero eso no quitaba que el rubio lo denunciaría frente a sus superiores si notaba un comportamiento _anormal_ en uno de los mejores soldados del Ejército Rojo.

Petra abrió la puerta, todavía conteniendo las lágrimas, con la chiquilla en brazos, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero ya no seguía sollozando.

—Capitán, ¿me la llevo? —preguntó la muchacha con la voz temblando.

Levi miró a Isabel, que hipaba y frotaba sus ojos. Pudo ver a Eren en esa niña, y algo dolió en su interior.

—No, déjala —una pausa—. Yo me hago cargo.

Petra asintió, cansada, y recostó a Isabel en su cama, marchándose con una despedida dada en voz baja. Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación.

Levi se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

—Eren… —aquello llamó su atención, por lo que la miró, y la niña dijo algo más. Pero en alemán. Apenas le entendió algo, así que suspiró, agotado de ese día.

—Isabel —llamó, logrando que la chica prestara atención—. _Schlaf._

El castaño le había enseñado algunas palabras alemanas fáciles de memorizar.

La muchacha asintió, arrastrándose por la cama, y en silencio, Levi la arropó para que durmiera.

Se recostó a su lado, su cabeza doliendo.

— _Es tut mir leid_ —susurró la niña, y Levi cerró sus ojos—. _Es tut mir leid_.

Por supuesto que Eren le había enseñado esa palabra.

 _Lo siento mucho_.

* * *

—Mikasa, ¿tienes más vendas? No puedo detener el sangrado.

—Lo rasgaron por dentro.

—Sasha, ve a buscarle algo para comer.

—Annie, creo que le rompieron una costilla.

—Petra, trae agua caliente para limpiarlo.

Eren abrió sus ojos, gimiendo, parpadeando, tratando de enfocar su vista. Su mirada chocó con los ojos azules de Annie, quien mordía su labio inferior, rompiendo una sábana antes de acariciar con ella su agujero por fuera, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—Lo siento —susurró la rubia con la voz temblando—, lo siento, Eren.

Volvió a gemir, apretando sus párpados, sin ser capaz de moverse. Su mente viajó a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y soltó otro gemido. Su boca tenía un sabor extraño y no quería saber por qué.

Le habían dicho que si seguía mordiendo, iban a arrancarle los dientes uno por uno. Por lo que terminó, prácticamente, con tres pollas en su interior: una en su boca y dos en su interior, rompiéndolo con facilidad.

No supo en qué momento se había desmayado. Había caído inconsciente varias veces, para luego volver a despertar y darse cuenta de que lo seguían utilizando. De seguro, cuando se desmayó definitivamente, no se detuvieron por completo.

Petra apareció, dejando el balde con agua caliente, mojando otro pedazo de sábana y pasándolo por su rostro, llorando en silencio.

—¿Isabel? —murmuró antes de gemir gracias a Annie, que volvió a limpiarle el ano con toda la suavidad posible, sin dejar de mascullar disculpas.

—Está bien —contestó Petra tratando de sonreír—, el capitán la llevó afuera, con él, para cuidarla. Está bien, lo juro.

Asintió, dejando que siguiera limpiando su rostro para proseguir con su cuerpo. Soltó un nuevo grito de dolor cuando le acarició el costado, un dolor punzante que recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo respirar con dificultad.

Sasha apareció en su visión, con los labios temblando.

—Traje agua, Eren —susurró. Las manos suaves de Mikasa levantaron su cabeza lo suficiente para que Sasha le pudiera dar de beber sin dificultad.

—Fue… —masculló Mikasa detrás de él—, fue va-valiente… lo… lo de a-anoche…

Cerró sus ojos, recordando cómo lo pusieron boca abajo, rompiendo sus ropas, penetrándolo sin preparación, riéndose, acariciando su cuerpo, tirando su cabello, frotando su cara contra las entrepiernas, escupiéndole en el rostro.

—Fue valiente —concedió Annie con su voz aliviada al ver que ya no salía sangre de su interior—. Valiente y estúpido.

—Pero… Isabel… ella está bien —replicó Eren antes de que Annie acariciara su costado, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

—Voy a vendarte —farfulló la rubia mojando en el agua caliente las gasas—, y va a doler. Creo que tienes una costilla rota, por lo que tengo que fijarla de alguna manera.

Asintió en silencio, y Petra le puso los restos de la sábana en la boca para que mordiera y sus gritos no se escucharan en el hotel. Eren lo prefería de esa manera: no quería que Levi lo oyera, que en algún acto irracional fuera a buscarlo y se condenaran.

Mikasa lo sujetó de los pies mientras Sasha sostuvo uno de sus brazos, Petra haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Annie comenzó a pasar las vendas calientes por su torso, y luego de dos vueltas, empezó a ejercer presión. Una fuerte presión que lo hizo gritar, el sonido ahogándose en las sábanas, y llorar por el dolor, las punzadas insoportables de soportar. Su cuerpo temblaba, moviendo sus extremidades a pesar de que eso solo empeorara el dolor, e incluso llegó a perder la conciencia por varios segundos, tal y como había ocurrido en la noche. Solo cuando Annie selló el vendaje, murmurando suaves disculpas, pudo dejar de tensar su cuerpo y tratar de relajarse.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró antes de abrir la boca, dejando que Sasha lo alimentara.

—Mediodía —contestó Petra cubriéndolo con una sucia manta—. Descansa por ahora. Puedo decirle al capitán que venga…

—No —susurró cerrando sus ojos—, no quiero que me vea así. Cuando esté mejor.

Vio cómo su amiga mordía su labio inferior, pero no dijo nada más, y él tampoco agregó otra cosa. Ambos sabían que era poco probable que se pusiera mejor. No si esa noche lo volvían a tocar.

Rezó a cualquier dios en ese mundo que lo dejaran en paz, por lo menos, unas horas.

* * *

Recordó la noche en Auschwitz en que había querido escapar.

El lugar estaba lleno de niebla cuando salió del barracón pasada la medianoche, su corazón latiendo a mil, rogando que los guardias estuvieran demasiado cansados para vigilar bien. La niebla ayudó bastante, por supuesto, para ocultarlo; sin embargo, también hizo que anduviera dando tumbos e incluso llegara a perderse.

Había tomado esa decisión semanas después de que su madre muriera. No lo había hecho antes por el estado delicado en que la mujer se encontraba, pero ahora que estaba solo… debía intentarlo. Aunque terminara muerto.

Sin embargo, solo falló, perdiéndose entre los distintos barracones, en la niebla, y cuando llegó a un lugar lo bastante claro, terminó vomitando.

Encontró una montaña de cadáveres desnudos, de gente que había conocido, y que estaban quemando en ese momento, al otro lado de los cuerpos. Y el olor que llegó a su nariz, aquel putrefacto olor, hizo que su estómago se revolviera y saliera corriendo, vomitando segundos después, para luego volver al barracón que le correspondía, mareado, llorando, tratando de contener las náuseas en su estómago.

No estaba seguro, nunca volvió a ese lugar, pero creyó ver el cuerpo de su mamá allí, entre todos esos cadáveres.

No sabía por qué cuando el tercer hombre comenzó a follar su boca su mente viajó a ese recuerdo triste y doloroso que lo hacía tener pesadillas por las noches.

Apretó sus párpados, forzándose a respirar pausadamente a pesar de sentir el semen acumulándose en su boca, cayendo por su barbilla, mientras otros dos hombres entraban en su agujero.

 _Basta. Por favor, basta. Ustedes ganaron, ¿por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué me odian tanto?_

El hombre se corrió en su boca, pero no lo aguantó más, y vomitó luego de alejarse de su boca, escupiendo el semen de los otros hombres también. Escuchó unas carcajadas seguidas de una patada en su abdomen que le cortó la respiración, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, nuevas carcajadas resonando en el lugar.

Jadeó cuando lo agarraron del cabello, levantando su rostro, sin dejar de embestirlo, y recibió un par de bofetadas que hicieron que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Los hombres se detuvieron, un repentino silencio llenando el salón, y respirando entrecortadamente, levantó la cabeza.

Deseó que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla. Que no fuera Erwin Smith el que le devolvía una mirada burlona.

Casi rompió a llorar al ver como se acercaba, desabrochando sus pantalones.

El rubio lo tomó también del cabello, levantando su rostro, y lo acercó a su polla erecta. Cerró sus ojos, separando sus labios, el miembro llenando su boca unos segundos después.

Sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la cadera, pero al parecer Erwin gruñó en ruso que nadie más lo tocara en ese momento, por lo que lo soltaron unos segundos después. Abrió sus ojos, chocando con los ojos azules del comandante, fríos e intimidantes. Movía su cabeza con fuerza, su polla entrando y saliendo al ritmo que marcaba el rubio, sin darle tiempo para respirar lo suficiente, indiferente a los ruidos atragantados que Eren soltaba.

 _Llévame_ , suplicó con sus ojos _, deja que sea tu amante. No me importa que me rompas tú, pero no dejes que nadie más me toque._

Erwin pareció leer sus ojos, enarcando una ceja antes de correrse en su boca, el espeso semen acumulándose en su lengua.

—Trágalo —ordenó Erwin tomándolo de la barbilla, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Obedeció, conteniendo las náuseas, y Erwin Smith se acercó más, impasible.

—Tienes claro lo que eres, ¿no, Eren? —se burló antes de escupirle en la mejilla—. Solo una puta de los rusos. Un agujero que utilizar —apretó su mandíbula, recibiendo otro escupo—. Solo sirves para esto.

La ira lo llenó, inundó su cuerpo, y antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, miró el rostro del comandante y le escupió, observándolo sin ocultar su rabia.

Por supuesto, por ello recibió una lluvia de golpes en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras Erwin le pegaba sin compasión, se dio cuenta de por qué estaban haciendo eso con él. La guerra había acabado, pero el odio seguía allí. El odio hacia la nación que inició todo el conflicto, el odio hacia las personas del país que comenzó la guerra. Y si podían hacerlo, si podían humillarlos de alguna manera, lo harían sin pensarlo. Matarlos no era suficiente, era algo demasiado simple, preferían aplastarlos, destrozarlos con sus propias manos, hacerlos sentir tan patéticos para que nunca más pudieran ponerse de pie.

Soltó un sollozo, acurrucándose, recibiendo los golpes, tratando de pensar en un futuro alegre donde todo ese sufrimiento no existiera nunca más.

* * *

—Capitán, ¿dónde… Eren? —preguntó Isabel cuando llegaron al hotel Adlon, dándole la mano, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Trabajando —fue lo único que contestó, buscándolo con la mirada entre las mujeres que estaban sirviendo la cena.

No estaba, y sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquello.

—Verlo —balbuceó la niña mientras subían al segundo piso.

Él igual quería verlo. Habían pasado cinco días desde que se separaron, y estaba desesperado por saber cómo estaba, por saber si no lo odiaba por su decisión. Apenas sabía algo de él gracias a las mujeres de sus subordinados, que solo le decía que estaba vivo –vivo, pero no a salvo. Y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero no podía ir a verlo, ir a decirle algo, porque notó la forma en que Erwin estaba sobre él, como lo vigilaba, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Y si lo veía ir a su antiguo amante, si veía que le importaba su estado, si veía que lo quería, sería peor para los dos.

Erwin podría matar a Eren sin pensarlo, y denunciarlo a él frente a las autoridades.

—Capitán.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con Armin.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hanji llegó hace unas horas, Capitán Levi.

Dejó salir un chasquido de fastidio, girándose hacia Isabel, que lo contemplaba con una mirada de lástima.

—Ve con Armin —dijo firme, dándole la mano de la niña a su subordinado—. Llévala a mi habitación. ¿Dónde está la cuatro ojos?

—Con Eren.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. No hizo falta preguntar qué estaba haciendo su compañera allí: Hanji estuvo en el campo de batalla como enfermera, así que si estaba con Eren… debía ser porque una de las amantes de sus hombres le pidió ir a verlo.

Pero podía utilizar aquello como una buena excusa para verlo unos segundos.

Le dio las gracias a Armin, que simplemente asintió y se marchó con Isabel, el azabache dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaban las mujeres, sin verlo. Frunció el ceño, y escuchó entonces una conocida risa estruendosa venir de la pieza de al lado. Fastidiado, fue allí, viendo a la mujer todavía riéndose, ahora con más suavidad, sentada frente al cuerpo desnudo del chico, que lucía avergonzado.

—Cuatro ojos.

Eren se giró y Levi sintió como la sangre le hervía. Su _solnyshka_ tenía el rostro destrozado, con sus dos ojos negros, sus mejillas llenas de cardenales y el labio roto. Su cuerpo, por supuesto, no lucía mucho mejor: una venda cubría su torso y sus brazos, muslos y piernas estaban con enormes moretones, raspaduras y cortes.

El chico bajó la vista, y se recostó sin decir nada, tratando de no llorar por el dolor en sus costillas y el ver a Levi frente a él.

—¡Enano! —saludó la mujer en ruso, poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrazarlo a pesar de la horrible mirada que tenía puesta el azabache—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Quita tus sucias manos, cuatro ojos de mierda —gruñó alejándola de un poco. La castaña se rió, negando la cabeza, para luego girarse a Eren.

—Mañana vendré a verte, Erencito —dijo Hanji con la voz más suave, en un torpe inglés, y el chico asintió con la cabeza gacha—. Vamos, Levi, necesito conversar contigo —murmuró en ruso después, tomando la mano del azabache.

—Pero quiero…

—Erwin sabe que estoy aquí.

Soltó un chasquido de rabia, asintiendo, y dándole una última al castaño. El chico lucía triste, pero solo lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa temblorosa, tratando de decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Desvió la vista y salió, siguiendo a Hanji, que tenía los hombros tensos.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó luego de unos segundos.

—Herido —contestó su amiga suspirando—. Destrozado. Tiene dos costillas rotas y su… agujero está desgarrado —negó con la cabeza—. Su muñeca derecha tiene los ligamentos rotos también y apenas puede mantenerse de pie. Si lo siguen utilizando…

—Le dije que no lo hiciera —escupió tratando de que su voz no temblara.

—Podrías dejarlo ir —contestó Hanji—, enviarlo a otro lugar. Que se las arregle solo.

—No lo entiendes —respondió Levi frotando su frente—. Cualquiera entonces lo podría tomar, utilizar y luego matar. Y sus propios compatriotas…

—Lo han rechazado, ¿no es así? —Hanji sonrió con pena—. ¿Lo quieres, Levi?

Cerró sus ojos un momento, pensando en la preciosa sonrisa de su _solnyshka,_ como hablaba y hablaba sin detenerse, en sus bonitos ojos dorados que se iluminaban al verlo, en su expresión ruborizada cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, cómo le susurraba al oído que lo quería por las noches.

—Sí —contestó en voz baja.

Hanji lo miró unos segundos en silencio, su expresión suavizándose inmediatamente. No sentía asco por los sentimientos del azabache, no luego de que el hombre la hubiera sacado viva de la batalla de Stalingrado donde quedó en medio del fuego. En ese momento quedó asignada como la enfermera de la Compañía 104, pero al finalizar la guerra se quedó en Polonia unas semanas para atender a los heridos. Y ahora que llegó a Berlín y se encontró con Mikasa, que le pidió su ayuda con un chiquillo, no pudo negarse. Más aún al ver el número en su brazo, al ver sus ojos suplicantes. Un pequeño intercambio de palabras y supo todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Tienes que sacarlo de ahí —dijo recordando el cuerpo moreteado de Eren—, no lo va a soportar mucho más.

—No puedo hacerlo —gruñó—, sabes lo que eso significaría. Sabes que Erwin me tiene vigilado.

La castaña dejó salir otro suspiro, quitándose los lentes unos segundos.

—Levi, te irás en cerca de dos semanas —dijo con tono persuasivo—, deberías aprovecharlo —el capitán la miró, impasible—. Mikasa me comentó que nunca antes te había visto tan feliz como ahora. Incluso Armin dijo que parecías más relajado con ese chico. Eren te hace bien, y deberías pasarlo con él.

Arrugó el ceño, fastidiado, y desvió la vista. Por eso no había querido encariñarse tanto con ese mocoso, porque sabía que iba a ser difícil después soltarlo, dejarlo ir, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, sin embargo, sus sentimientos se desarrollaron más de lo que esperaba y solo podía asumirlos.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión, enano —agregó Hanji luego de ver que el azabache no iba a contestar—, sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea.

Asintió en silencio, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, viendo a Isabel reír por algo que le dijo Armin, y Hanji se acercó a la niña chillando de la emoción, asustándola.

Si solo Eren estuviera allí, la escena habría sido perfecta.

Mordió su labio inferior, suspirando, y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para distraerse un poco.

* * *

— _Hey you…_ _out there in… in the cold... getting lo-lonely… getting old… can you… you feel me…?_

—Zakroi ebalo —gruñó el ruso antes de tirar de su brazo hacia atrás, con tanta fuerza que gritó al sentir un crujido que solo indicaba una cosa clara: le dislocó el hombro.

Escuchó unas carcajadas, sintiendo otra embestida en su interior, y ocultó su cabeza en el suelo mientras todavía tiraban de su brazo inútil, arrancándole gemidos de dolor.

— _Hey you… standing in… in the aisle… with itchy feet and… and fading smile, can… can you feel me…?_

—Zaktnís, súka! —espetó otro ruso antes de pisarle la mano, haciéndolo llorar cuando escuchó otro crujido y una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

Levantó la vista, mareada, buscando algo de compasión, algo de luz, pero solo podía ver ojos llenos de crueldad, de odio.

— _Hey you… don't help them to… to bury the… the light… don't gi-give in… without a-a fight..._

—Zakróy svóy rot, shliuja!

Salieron de su interior, pero no pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio ya que acto seguido recibió una patada en el estómago que le cortó el aire. Cerró sus ojos, sollozando, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su boca, y trató de acurrucarse para proteger su cuerpo un poco.

— _Hey you… out there on… on your own… sitting na-naked by… by the phone… would you… touch me…?_

—Govnyuk, juy tebye na postnom maslé!

Alguien lo tomó del brazo bueno, levantándolo, su cuerpo laxo apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie, y enfocó su vista, viendo si era alguien que iba a ayudarlo, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa diabólica del soldado, desvió sus ojos, viendo la pared, tratando de concentrarse otra vez en la canción para no perder la cabeza y terminar volviéndose loco.

— _Hey you… with your ear… ear aga-ainst the wall… waiting for some-eone to... to call out… would you… you touch me…?_

Alguien lo empujó al centro, entre las botellas de alcohol, el vidrio enterrándose en sus pies, e hizo una mueca de dolor, tambaleándose, tratando de no caerse.

—Nemnogo potantsevat'.

Miró al hombre que le habló, extrañado, sin comprender un poco lo que dijo. Recibió un empujón, por lo que agitó sus manos para no caerse, el vidrio rompiendo su piel, la sangre manchando el suelo.

— _Hey you… would you… you help me to… to ca-carry the stone…?_ _Open your… he-heart… I'm co-coming home…_

Otro empujón, y de alguna manera comprendió lo que querían que hiciera. Querían humillarlo más. Querían que bailara frente a ellos. Quería verlo convertido solo en alguien que obedeciera ciegamente, que le importara poco si se veía patético o no.

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a llorar.

— _But it… it was… only fa-fantasy…_ _The wall was… was too high… a-as you can see…_

—Tanets, súka!

Comenzó a balancearse, sin dejar de llorar, de balbucear en voz baja para concentrarse solo en la canción, en nada más, para no ver los terribles ojos burlones que le devolvían la mirada.

— _No matter how… how he tried… he co-could not… not break free..._ _And… and the wo-worms ate… i-into his brain…_

Recibió un empujón más y se balanceó, cayendo al suelo, el vidrio enterrándose en las palmas de sus manos, y al levantar la vista sintió como algo se quebraba en su cabeza. Gritó por el dolor, aturdido, bajando la vista, viendo los restos de la botella que rompieron en su coronilla. Sintió algo caliente escurriendo por su cara, y no necesitó de más para saber que era sangre.

Lo tomaron del cuello y lo estamparon contra el suelo, una mano asfixiándolo.

—Shliuja! (1)

— _Hey you… out the-ere on… on the road… always do-doing… what you're told… can you… you help me…?_

Apenas podía cantar con la mano haciendo presión en su cuello, por lo que sus palabras salían con debilidad, casi sin oírse. Lo levantaron de la cadera y recibió una penetración dura, profunda.

Algo húmedo empapó su cabello ensangrentado y no levantó la vista. Si lo hacía, lo harían tragar… tragar la…

Su estómago se revolvió al recordar el sabor de orina en su boca.

— _Hey you… out there be-beyond the… the wall… bre-breaking bottles in… in the hall… ca-an you… help me…?_

Miró hacia los lados, con la vista perdida, y pudo jurar que su mamá le devolvía la mirada a lo lejos, sonriendo, sus ojos con una expresión amable, esperándolo. Esperando a que la alcanzara. A que la tomara de la mano y se aferrara a ella para nunca soltarla.

Detrás pudo distinguir a su padre, esperándolos a ambos, esperando a tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo sobre sus hombros al parque para jugar.

Y más atrás, vio a Levi recostado en la pared, sus bonitos ojos grises observándole, susurrándole _solnyshka_ con ternura en voz baja. De seguro, cuando estuviera a su lado, Levi le diría aquello al oído, haciendo que se ruborizara, para luego burlarse de él. Y él... él solo le susurraría que lo quería, y no recibiría una sonrisa, pero no importaba, porque con sus ojos, Levi le decía todo lo que sentía.

Extendió su brazo bueno hacia allá, queriendo alcanzarlos.

— _Hey yo-you… don't tell me… there's no ho-hope at all…_ (2)

Aplastaron su mano abierta a la espera de que alguien la tomara y las visiones desaparecieron.

Se dio cuenta de que no se sabía el final de la canción, porque Ymir, la chica judía que se la había enseñado en Aushwitz, había sido llevada a las cámaras de gas antes de poder enseñarle la última frase. Cantaba una frase por cada vez que se salvaba de ser llevada a su inminente muerte.

Jadeó. Recordaba el cuerpo de Ymir en la pila de cadáveres que encontró.

Como el de su madre también.

No sabía cómo terminaba la canción. No sabía, y eso lo llenaba de una profunda tristeza.

Cerró sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento, sin dejar de llorar en silencio.

* * *

Levi estaba viendo como Erwin mandaba a los soldados a terminar de despejar la puerta de Brandeburgo, Hanji parloteando a su lado mientras le arreglaba una venda a Auro, quien se accidentó luego de que la viga de un edificio en ruinas cayera sobre su cuerpo, cuando Sasha llegó corriendo, jadeando.

Isabel, a su lado, jugueteaba con las rocas y las ramitas de los árboles. No se atrevía a dejar a la niña sola con el temor de que alguien la tomara y todo el sacrificio de Eren hubiera sido en vano. Cuidar a esa niña parecía ser lo único que lo mantenía de pie, porque pensar en el castaño hacía que la culpa pesara sobre sus hombros, quedándose allí por horas y horas, sin desaparecer nunca por completo.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —resolló Sasha presionando su costado—. Por favor, por favor, venga conmigo. Es urgente.

Tensó su cuerpo, sin voltearse a las mujeres, sin desviar su vista de Erwin. Los representantes llegarían en unos días para comenzar con la organización del lugar, por lo que el rubio estaba apurando los trabajos para tener lista las embajadas de la URSS e Inglaterra decentes para el momento en que los mariscales hicieran su aparición junto con los encargados de cuidar la zona luego de que gran parte del ejército se retirara.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasha? —preguntó Hanji poniéndose de pie.

—Es Eren —sollozó la alemana—, no despierta. No despierta. Respira todavía, pero… está lleno de sangre y… no despierta…

Levi ni siquiera lo pensó. Esas simples palabras que esperó no escuchar en algún momento hicieron que reaccionara por completo, negándose a seguir allí de brazos cruzados. Tomó a Isabel en brazos, arrancándole un chillido de sorpresa, y sin importarle si Erwin lo miraba, si lo estaba vigilando para tenerlo controlado, corrió con la chiquilla hasta el hotel, Hanji siguiéndole detrás.

Habían pasado tres días desde esa conversación que mantuvo con la mujer. Su mente pensó durante todos esos días la decisión que tomaría, pero al escuchar a Sasha ahora, diciendo eso… Mandó a la mierda a Erwin, a todos sus malditos superiores. Que se metieran su estúpida homofobia y Gulag por donde mejor les cupiera. No dejaría que nadie más tocara a Eren. A su _solnyshka_. Nadie más le iba a hacer daño. Lo iba a proteger con su vida de ser necesario, no permitiera que ninguno de esos malditos cerdos volviera a siquiera ponerle un dedo encima. Los iba a matar con sus propias manos de ser necesario.

Entró al cuarto donde lo había visto antes, y vio primero a Mikasa terminando de ponerle una venda en la cabeza, su rostro lleno de sangre. Luego vio a Annie poniendo tablillas en los dedos de su mano izquierda y a Sasha atendiendo su brazo derecho, que parecía tener… parecía…

—Große Bruder!(3) —chilló Isabel al ver el brazo flácido, el hombro dislocado de Eren. Petra le estaba poniendo hielo con las manos temblando.

—Fuera —le gruñó a la amante de Erd. La muchacha se puso de pie, llorando, y tomó a Isabel en brazos, que se retorció tratando de ir donde Eren, sin embargo, Petra la sacó lo más rápidamente posible. Esa no era una escena que la niña pudiera ver. No si Eren también estaba terriblemente herido en la parte baja.

Se puso de rodillas frente al brazo del chico, y vio su respiración lenta, forzosa.

—Le rompieron otra costilla —susurró Annie.

—Mierda.

Levantó la cabeza, viendo a Hanji llegar, y la mujer le gritó que le ayudara con el brazo dislocado. Puso el brazo lesionado un poco alejado del cuerpo, ordenándole entonces que jalara para generar tracción, que ella se haría cargo del resto. Era una fortuna que el chico estuviera inconsciente, porque si comenzaba a gritar, a retorcerse del dolor, todo habría sido más difícil aún.

Al estabilizar el brazo, al devolverlo a su posición original, Hanji le dijo que tenían que inmovilizarlo porque podía volver a dislocarse.

—Necesita descanso, mucho descanso —murmuró la mujer con lentes y le pidió las vendas a Annie—. Necesito que traigas hielo, ahora.

La rubia asintió, saliendo lo más rápido posible.

—Rompieron una botella en su cabeza —masculló Mikasa limpiando con un paño mojado el rostro ensangrentado de Eren—, ya le saqué los vidrios pequeños de la cabeza y revisé el corte.

—Animales —espetó Hanji con el rostro tenso.

 _No. No son animales. Son monstruos. Y yo permití esto_ , pensó Levi mareado, viendo la cara del castaño.

La enfermera comenzó a vendar el torso del chico con fuerza y Annie llegó con una tela envolviendo hielo. Hanji lo puso sobre el tronco de Eren, murmurando por lo bajo.

—Deben evitar moverlo —dijo Hanji mirando a la rubia mientras hacia un cabestrillo para el brazo herido del chico.

—No —gruñó tomando la mano de su _solnyshka_ —. Eren se irá conmigo. A mi habitación. Y también Isabel. Y si alguien se queja, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos de ser necesario.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el lugar, cada mujer mirando al azabache, que tenía una mirada firme y el rostro impasible, sin intención alguna de aceptar una posible réplica. Luego, lentamente, Hanji se puso de pie, y asintió, sonriendo de lado.

—Muévanlo con cuidado —comentó—, y cuando despierte, denle de beber agua. Mucha agua. Luego, vas a buscarme.

Levi movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Eren, para luego acariciarle las mejillas heridas con suavidad y darle un suave beso en los labios, rogando que su _solnyshka_ despertara pronto para entregarle todos los cuidados necesarios y llenarle el rostro de besos.

No lo dejaría ir mientras él estuviera allí. No permitiría que siguiera sufriendo por culpa de esos monstruos.

* * *

Jean y Marco acababan de dejar a Eren recostado en su cama, quién todavía seguía inconsciente, cuando Erwin llegó con el ceño fruncido.

Levi no le permitió entrar a la habitación. Cerró la puerta, sacando al chico de la visión del rubio, y le devolvió la mirada, inmutable.

—¿Qué necesitas, Erwin? —gruñó sin dejar de observarlo.

—Espero que estés consciente de tu decisión.

Los ojos azules del comandante eran fríos, helados, sin una pizca de empatía. Arrugó el entrecejo, soltando un chasquido, y levantó la barbilla.

—Sabes bien que soy gay, Erwin Smith —escupió—, y sí, quiero a ese chico. Y no voy a permitir que ni tú, ni el resto de asquerosos cerdos que tenemos por soldados, le pongan otro dedo encima.

Erwin se cruzó de brazos, estrechando sus ojos, molesto con la actitud del azabache. Conocía muy, muy bien a Levi, y todo el potencial que tenía como soldado, después de todo, fue quien lo llegó a convertir en capitán de la mejor compañía del Ejército Rojo.

—Cuando la guerra acabe —dijo Erwin lentamente—, te mandaré unos años al Gulag. Quizás así recuerdes, Levi, lo enfermo que puede llegar a ser ese sentimiento por un hombre.

—Entonces quizás tú deberías acompañarme —escupió Levi abriendo la puerta—, porque tú igual te la pasas acostándote con Armin.

Y antes de que Erwin pudiera contestarte, cerró de un portazo, soltando una maldición. Isabel debía seguir con Petra, y había mandado a Erd y Gunther a vigilarla para que no pasara nada malo; así, además, tenía un tiempo a solas con Eren.

El chiquillo todavía dormía, su expresión tranquila. Le había puesto su pijama, dejando su torso desnudo por ahora, y antes de vestirlo Hanji le revisó por detrás, diciendo que tendría que descansar durante muchos días antes de sentirse mejor, y que tratara de permanecer acostado hasta que sus pies, llenos de heridas por los vidrios, sanaran por completo.

Estaban a treinta de junio. Los representantes llegarían en cinco días. La ceremonia era el doce de julio. Y ellos se irían el quince. Dos semanas. Solo dos semanas.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, tomando la mano izquierda del chico, besando su palma, tocando con cuidado sus dedos entablillados.

—Te quiero —susurró—, te quiero tanto, _solnyshka._

Vio como el chico apretaba sus párpados un momento, para luego abrir sus ojos con lentitud, desorientado. Al verlo, sonrió con suavidad, débil y temblorosamente.

—… Le-evi… —masculló volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, _solnyshka_? —murmuró sin separarse un poco.

—… No… no me… de-dejes… —balbuceó antes de caer dormido otra vez.

Lo contempló en silencio, acariciando su mejilla, volviendo a inclinarse para darle un beso suave en la frente.

—Nunca —susurró contra su oído—, nunca más.

Eren sonrió en sus sueños, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _(1) **Zakroi ebalo** : Cierra tu puta boca; **Zaktnís, súka** : Cállate, perra; **Zakróy svóy rot, shliuja** : Cierra tu boca, puta; **Govnyuk, juy tebye na postnom maslé** : Que te jodan, bastardo; **Nemnogo potantsevat'** : Baila un poco; **Tanets, súka** : Baila, perra; **Shliuja** : puta._

 _(2) **Hey, You** , de Pink Floyd. Canción contemporánea a la época._

 _(3) **Große Bruder** : Hermano Mayor._

* * *

 _Sé que me odian :D Pero yo vivo de eso, así que no me importa :3_

 _Ustedes se preguntaran, dos actualizaciones en una semana, qué onda con esta tipa (?) Y bueno, estoy llegando a la recta final de la historia: me quedan tres capítulos y el epílogo. Y como el final ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, solo era cosa de ponerme a hilar mis ideas y listo :D El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el martes, posiblemente, y les digo que las cosas no van a empeorar, así que devuelvan los pañuelos :'v_

 _Igual, quería hacer un comentario un tanto general (?) Me sorprendió el odio de algunas personas hacia Isabel :v Les digo desde ya, que Eren no va a morir ni Levi se casará con Isabel, no, iugh, que asco xD Pero deben comprender a Eren, digo, si hubiera dejado que tomaran a Isabel no habría podido vivir consigo mismo, habría sido algo que le pesaría de por vida porque tuvo la oportunidad de salvarla y no lo hizo, es por ello que tomó esa decisión._

 _Pero ahora todo está bien :D_

 _Muchas gracias enormes a las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado, las amo montones y a las que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, se ganaron, ¡un dulce! Les llegará a su casa el año 3000, así que espérenlo :D Así que gracias a_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : ¿te reparé el corazón con el final? Yo le pongo pegote para que no se siga rompiendo :3_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : ¡ahora todo está bien, deja de llorar! Levi sabía que Eren lo iba a odiar si no tomaba a Isabel, por ello lo hizo, pero ya lo tiene de vuelta consigo y todo estará bien, lo juro *corazones*_

 _ **Lluery** : gracias a ti por comentar :3_

 _ **Lena Snow** : aaaaw, gracias por tus palabras preciosa *muchos corazones* de verdad que muchísimas gracias, ¡me alegra el poder hacer que a una persona que no le gusta la OTP pueda leer esto! Me emociona hasta casi las lágrimas :') Un lindo saludo, ya tendrán su dosis de fluff, lo juro c:_

 _ **Mr Bum** : uf, lo más triste es que estas cosas siguen ocurriendo :c Estaba leyendo varios testimonios de soldados soviéticos y de verdad que me llega a dar escalofríos la indiferencia existente durante esos años :(_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : Eren está vivo, todavía, y ahora está con Levi, así que por ahora todo está bien :3_

 _ **luciakkss** : su maldito buen corazón le impide dejar a Isabel, ay, maldito, deja de ser tan impulsivo estúpido :'c espero que este capítulo te haya dolido más (? :D_

 _: amo a mi bebito porque es tan humano, tan compasivo y lindo, ay, lo merece todo :') un saludo, gracias por comentar c:_

 _ **Minha SG** : ya se acabo el sufrimiento para mi bebé, lo juro a medias (?) besos bonita, gracias por el review :3_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : todas quieren matar a Erwin, yo también :D No encuentro la oportunidad del ErwinxArmin, pero te juro por mi vida que en el próximo tendrán una escena, quizás ahí lo odien menos (? Y yo te iba a decir, maldita, QUE CONTINÚES CON TUS PINCHES FICS WEY, O AL MENOS CON TU FIC FAREN, LO NECESITO YA. Eso sería por ahora (?) Wey, de verdad, termínalo :( Un saludo preciosa *corazones*_

 _ **Hbl** : Eren tiene corazón de abuelita, además, es demasiado puro para este mundo, nadie lo merece *corazón roto* Eren no lo hace porque es tonto, simplemente, no puede soportar ver como violan a una niña de diez años y quedarse de brazos cruzados, aquella muerte lo iba a perseguir para siempre y se habría sentido culpable porque además era el amante de un capitán ruso que no hizo nada para impedir aquello :v Saludos_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : ya se reparó el kokoro, ¿cierto? Anda, di que sí :'c gracias por tus palabritas, ¡un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **MariChan224** : aaaaw, gracias por tus palabras lindas, me ruborizan asdfghjklñ Eren uke lo merece todo, el cielo y el infierno, es tan lindo, ains, me dan ganas de darle tanto amor *u* gracias por comentar bonita :3_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : si tuve piedad, no maté a Eren (? xD Ahora tendrá amor, lo prometo, Levi le dará todo lo que necesita :3_

 _ **NarubyScarlett** : pensé en que Erwin lo tomara como amante, pero eso habría intervenido con el final planeado, es por ello que tomé esa decisión, era una manera de que Levi se diera cuenta, también, de cuanto quería a Eren consigo, no hago todo a ciegas, todo tiene un motivo, lo juro xD_

 _ **Suzaku Namikaze** : exacto, las guerras son crueles y hacerle daño al otro sin sentir nada ya es algo demasiado común, quise retratarlo aquí. Gracias por tu review, Eren va a sobrevivir, lo juro, no lo voy a matar, ha sufrido demasiado y merece ser feliz :') Un lindo saludo, ¡nos vemos!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : es bueno si lloras, porque significa que estás en sintonía con Eren (? xD gracias por comentar, un fuerte abrazo :3_

 _Y eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D  
Cotota~_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Adiós

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, lemon._

* * *

—Eren, necesito que soples en esta botella.

—Va a dolerle, cuatro ojos de mierda.

—Tiene que hacerlo, para que sus costillas vuelvan a su posición original y puedan cicatrizar mejor. Tuvo suerte de que ninguna alcanzara algún órgano, sino, estaría muerto, pero si no quiere que queden secuelas muy graves, debe hacer esto.

—¿Va… a-a… do-doler…. mu-mucho? —jadeó el chico con la voz temblando.

—Como el infierno —Levi fulminó con la mirada a la enfermera—, pero luego te daré un sedante para que deje de doler, ¿te parece?

—Bu-bueno…

Levi se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició el rostro de Eren, sus moretones de color amarillo en ese momento, y soltó un suspiro, tomando la botella que Hanji le tendió. Con suavidad, la puso entre los labios de su _solnyshka_.

—Bien, hazlo.

Eren tomó aire y comenzó a soplar. Unos segundos después, gimió por el dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sigue soplando, Eren —ordenó Hanji seria.

El muchacho volvió a gemir pero obedeció, comenzando a llorar unos segundos después, negando con la cabeza.

—No… no pu-puedo…

—Si puedes, Eren.

—Mierda, Hanji, lo estás haciendo sufrir.

—La pasará peor si sus costillas no curan bien y con algún golpe vuelven a romperse. Otra vez, Eren.

Sollozando, el muchacho obedeció mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Hanji tocaba su costado hasta que sintió como algo se removía y supo que todo estaba bien cuando el castaño gimoteó una vez más, sin dejar de llorar.

—Listo —masculló la mujer—. Siéntalo, Levi, envolveré la venda a su alrededor.

—Ya pasó, _solnyshka_ , todo está bien ahora —le murmuró el capitán obedeciendo, echando la botella a un lado para luego darle un pequeño beso con la intención de calmarlo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Levi lo llevó a su habitación otra vez, y recién en ese momento pudieron tratar bien sus costillas rotas debido a la poca fuerza que tenía Eren para hacer algo.

El chiquillo siguió llorando en silencio mientras la enfermera le ponía la venda en el torso, apretando con suavidad, y luego le tendió un calmante junto con el agua.

—Báñate con ayuda —dijo Hanji poniéndose de pie—, trata de dormir boca arriba. Y, por supuesto, nada de sexo. ¿Entendido, enano?

Eren enrojeció mientras Levi lo ayudaba a acostarse. El azabache, con una expresión impasible, se volteó y golpeó a la mujer en la cabeza, haciéndola reír con diversión. Sin dejar de reírse, Hanji salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza.

—¿Te metí en problemas? —preguntó el castaño luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—No —Levi le acarició el cabello—, no te preocupes de nada. Estarás bien mientras esté acá. Tú e Isabel… van a estar a salvo.

—Pero Erwin…

—No te tocará nunca más —se inclinó, dándole un suave beso—, lo prometo. Pronto vas a ser libre de nosotros.

Al separarse, vio los tristes ojos de Eren.

—¿Cuándo?

—Doce días.

—No… no te vayas.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, solo mirándose, cada uno pensando con cuidado las palabras que diría a continuación.

—Llévame… llévame contigo —susurró Eren.

Levi cerró sus ojos un momento, besándolo otra vez.

Por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que lo deseara, era imposible hacer eso. No iba a arrastrar a Eren con él al Gulag. No lo obligaría a ir de nuevo a un campo de trabajo donde solo sería maltratado y terminaría, con toda probabilidad, muerto gracias a la amenaza de Erwin.

El rubio le había dicho, el día anterior, que no diría nada de esto a los superiores si dejaba a Eren, si no lo llevaba al país ruso. Dijo que lo mejor era olvidarse de él, porque no había otra cosa que hacer.

—Lo voy a pensar —murmuró contra sus labios, viendo como sonreía con suavidad.

Se sintió fatal por mentirle, sin embargo, ya vería la manera de dejarlo allí, en Berlín, a salvo de las garras de otros monstruos que terminarían por despedazar lo poco que quedaba de él.

* * *

Levi tocó la puerta y dos segundos después abrió sin preguntar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su decisión al ver a su mejor estratega, Armin Arlet, terminando de ponerse los pantalones.

La imagen no habría sido tan traumática si no hubiera sido porque estaban en la habitación de Erwin. Y el comandante estaba desnudo en su cama.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Armin enrojeciendo. Levi enarcó una ceja lentamente y el muchachito lució mortificado—. Lo siento Capitán, no fue mi intención, lo juro, yo solo–

—Haremos como que esto no pasó, Arlet —masculló el azabache antes de mirar a Erwin—. ¿Puedes cubrirte aunque sea con la sábana, cejotas de mierda?

—No es mi culpa que entres sin avisar —contestó Erwin, sin embargo, se levantó y puso ropa interior. Luego le revolvió el cabello al estratega, sonriendo—. Ven a verme esta noche, Armin.

El pobre muchacho enrojeció con más fuerza, sin mirar al capitán a los ojos, quien solo frunció el ceño con irritación.

—Ven a atender al comandante más tarde, Arlet —gruñó Levi con un resoplido—. Ahora, fuera.

—Sí Capitán —chilló Armin saliendo rápidamente.

Hubo un silencio tenso, en el que Levi se sentó en una silla cercana, cruzando sus brazos y piernas, mirando al rubio sin dejar de arrugar el entrecejo. En tanto, Erwin se sirvió un poco de whisky, ofreciéndole al capitán quien solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pensarían tus superiores si dijera que te estás acostando con mi subordinado? —preguntó Levi tranquilo.

Erwin enarcó una ceja, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Terminaremos yendo los dos al Gulag —dijo Erwin sonriendo irónicamente.

—No —Levi soltó un chasquido—. Los tres. Armin igual pararía allí solo por acceder a consentir tus caprichos. Es por ello que no voy a denunciarte. No haré que un mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida termine allí por tu culpa.

—Armin es inteligente, sabe en lo que se estaba metiendo al acceder a esto —contestó Erwin—, es por ello que tomó a Annie como amante para disimular las cosas —el rubio ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Se ha acostado con ella?

Levi sonrió burlón.

—¿Celoso, Erwin? —el comandante hizo una mueca—. La vida sexual de mis subordinados no me interesa. Si quieres saber si se ha acostado con la chica, pregúntale a alguno de sus amigos. Pero por lo que he oído… Armin al parecer es un buen dominante.

Erwin lo observó unos segundos sin decir nada, bebiendo un poco, y luego comenzó a reírse con ganas, negando con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí. Armin parece un niñito, pero por dentro… Bueno, dicen que los más pequeñitos son seres oscuros y llenos de odio. Solo hay que mirarte a ti.

La mirada de Levi se ensombreció ante las palabras del rubio, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—No vine a hablar de mi subordinado, cejotas —el capitán tensó su mandíbula—. Sino del castigo que planeas darme por el tema de… Eren.

—Levi, no habría ningún problema si solo te lo tiraras —contestó Erwin suspirando—. Pero lo quieres. Y eso no lo puedo permitir.

—¿Y tú y Armin?

—Es solo sexo casual.

—¿Y cómo sabes que quiero a ese mocoso?

—Se nota en tu mirada.

Levi ladeó la cabeza, sin decir nada, y soltó un chasquido.

—No te preocupes —gruñó—. Nos iremos en unos días. Esto se pasará cuando deje de verlo.

Erwin suspiró, sin dejar de observarlo, y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Nunca te había visto tan encandilado de un amante, Levi. ¿Quién pensaría que el frío, horrendo y cruel Capitán Levi Ackerman caería enamorado de un muchachito alemán enemigo de nuestro país?

—Tú no, por supuesto —contestó el azabache impasible, poniéndose de pie—. Envíame al Gulag, Erwin, y un día amanecerás con la polla cortada.

—Encantador, Levi.

Silencioso, el azabache se sirvió un poco de whisky.

—Así que solo deja que disfrute mis últimos días con ese mocoso, él no se meterá en tu camino y yo callaré que te estás acostando con mi mejor estratega.

—Bien —Erwin puso una expresión pensativa—. Oh. Se me olvidó comentarte que quieren comprometerte.

—Diles que se metan su compromiso por el culo —replicó Levi, y antes de que Erwin pudiera decir algo, el azabache le lanzó el whisky que tenía en su vaso a la cara—. Y esto, es por violar a Eren y golpearlo aprovechándote de su situación —el rubio parpadeó mientras Levi salía, tranquilo—. Nos vemos luego, cejotas.

Salió antes de que Erwin pudiera decirle algo.

Contempló unos segundos la pared frente a él, suspirando, y negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia su _solnyshka_ , que debía estar durmiendo gracias a los somníferos de Hanji.

Iría a verlo más tarde. Verlo siempre hacía que sus problemas desaparecieran y lo relajaban completamente.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en la inminente separación que se daría en unos días y lo difícil que sería dejarlo ahora que el chico quería partir con él.

Empujó abajo esos pensamientos. Ya después se preocuparía de ellos. Por ahora, solo se limitaría a disfrutar esos días.

* * *

—Quiero jugar contigo.

—Isabel, no puedo moverme.

—Los hermanos mayores siempre deben jugar con sus hermanitas.

—Juguemos mañana.

—¡Lo mismo me dijiste ayer!

—¿Sí? Pues te dije que jugaríamos mañana. Todavía no es mañana.

—Yo puedo jugar contigo, Isabel.

—¿Ves? Tía Petra quiere jugar contigo.

Isabel hizo una mueca de disgusto, que eliminó unos segundos después para poner una expresión de pena y besar la mejilla de Eren, sacándole una risa suave.

—Por mi culpa estás así, ¿verdad? —murmuró Isabel mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, acariciando el rostro del castaño.

Eren trató de ocultar los estremecimientos que causó aquel toque en su piel. Quedaban pocos moretones en su rostro, pero aun así, los que quedaban, dolían bastante. Ya no dolía demasiado respirar –pero todavía dolía– y necesitaba ayuda para bañarse. Y ni hablar de su trasero y su brazo. Al menos, los dedos en su mano ya estaban ligeramente arreglados y el corte en su cabeza cicatrizaba bien.

—Claro que no, Isabel —contestó suspirando.

—Claro que sí —replicó ella mientras Petra negaba con la cabeza—, ellos querían… ellos querían… herirme a mí, y tú no los dejaste… tuviste que haberlos dejado…

—No digas eso —espetó Eren serio—, no se te ocurra volver a decirlo.

—Pero–

—Si lo vuelves a decir, me enojaré contigo y no te hablaré —regañó el castaño—. Isabel, está bien. No importa. Ya pasó, y estoy bien, contigo.

—Vamos a jugar, Isabel, Eren necesita descansar. En la noche volveremos —dijo Petra con suavidad.

Isabel había estado durmiendo en la habitación de Petra mientras Eren se recuperaba, ya que el chico necesitaba estar tranquilo y con la enérgica niña alrededor no lo lograba mucho. Además, Levi prefería un poco de privacidad en esos momentos, ya que también bañaba al castaño y aprovechaba a bañarse con él. Quería aprovechar esos pocos días que le quedaban.

Seis días. Debía convencer a Levi en seis días para que se fueran juntos. No quería estar lejos de él, nunca más, y si debía marcharse a otro lugar, entonces se iría.

—Nos vemos más tarde, hermano mayor —dijo Isabel besándole la mejilla otra vez.

—Nos vemos. Gracias, Petra —se despidió Eren tranquilo.

—Hasta pronto, Eren —dijo Petra saliendo con la niña tomada de su mano.

Cerró sus ojos para dormir, pero unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y sintió una caricia en su cuello. Sonrió sin mirar, haciéndose a un lado para que unos segundos después sentir un peso extra en la cama y el cuerpo caliente de Levi a su lado.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? —preguntó Eren en voz baja.

—Agotadora —masculló el azabache—. Hoy llegó el mariscal de campo británico, Bernard Montgomery, y mañana llegaran los mariscales de campo soviéticos —suspiró—. Además viene también el general, y es un encanto.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Yo soy un pastelito comparado con él —murmuró Levi. Eren soltó una risita baja, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo—. ¿De qué te ríes, _solnyshka_?

—No sabía que conocías la palabra _pastelito_ —se burló el castaño antes de recibir un beso suave—. Levi.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró.

—¿Lo has pensado?

Levi desvió los ojos, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del mocoso.

—No he tenido tiempo —mintió.

Pero no había nada qué pensar. Levi no cambiaría de opinión, tenía su decisión ya tomada, y aunque aquello le rompiera el corazón, lo haría para proteger a Eren, para que pudiera tener un futuro donde le correspondía. Y llevárselo a su país solo traería desgracias para él.

—De verdad que quiero estar contigo, Levi —dijo Eren tranquilo.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo, _solnyshka_ —contestó Levi besándolo otra vez—. Todavía nos quedan días. Así que no te preocupes por ahora.

—Si me llevas —siguió insistiendo el castaño—, seré solo tuyo, de nadie más. Podríamos tener una casa en el campo y vivir solo los dos, alejados del resto —Eren levantó su brazo bueno, acariciando el rostro del azabache—. Tú irías a trabajar, y yo aprovecharía para aprender a cocinar —Levi le dio otro beso suave—. Entonces, cuando llegues, voy a estar con un plato de comida quemado, pero tú te lo comerás y dirás que estaba delicioso aunque tenga sabor a vómito.

Levi soltó un resoplido parecido a una risa, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Eren.

—Sabes que yo jamás te mentiría —contestó suavemente.

—Sí —concedió Eren—. Pero tú dirías eso para no herirme. Tú mentirías para así no herirme, Levi.

El azabache lo contempló, impertérrito, y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué crees que haría eso, mocoso de mierda?

Eren también sonrió, calmado.

—Porque me quieres. Y porque yo te quiero. Y si estamos juntos, seremos muy felices.

—Sí —masculló el azabache—. Juntos, seríamos imparables —agregó haciéndolo reír.

A Levi le encantaba su sonrisa. Le encantaban los hoyuelos que se formaban, sus ojos brillantes, su boca sonriente, sus dientes perfectos. Le encantaba, y eso hacía que doliera.

Que doliera cuando pensaba en que los días en los que despertara sin esa sonrisa a su lado estaban prontos a llegar. Muy prontos para su gusto.

* * *

La ceremonia llevada a cabo el 12 de julio de 1945 entre los mariscales del ejército soviético, Gueorgui Zhúkov y Konstantín Rokossovski, junto con el general Vassili Sokolovski, y el mariscal británico, Bernard Montgomery, se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema. Montgomery dirigió la premiación de medallas, otorgándoselas a los generales soviéticos por haber logrado tomar Berlín dando fin a la guerra –claramente, olvidando el hecho de que la URSS había sido partícipe a comienzos de la batalla como aliada de Alemania– para luego caminar junto a ellos, cruzando la puerta de Brandeburgo, conversando sobre las acciones a realizar durante las próximas semanas(1).

Gran parte del Ejército Rojo iba a retirarse en unos días para seguir combatiendo en Oriente, la ciudad quedando en manos de soviéticos e ingleses hasta que se realizara la conferencia de Postdam(2) el 17 de julio, donde se reunirían la Unión Soviética, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos para decidir la administración de Alemania.

Levi y Erwin iban detrás de los generales, observándolos en silencio, cuidando de que todo fuera en orden a lo pre-establecido. Los alemanes se mantuvieron alejados, sin intervenir, tratando de ocultar las miradas de rabia y odio.

Levi estaba cansado de la guerra. Estaba cansado de seguir batallando. Y todavía quedaban los conflictos en China, y las cosas no se solucionarían con facilidad luego de ello. No en especial ahora, que se estaban oyendo rumores de conflictos con Estados Unidos por intereses de orden mundial.

Por unos momentos, se imaginó esa vida de la que Eren había hablado, en un campo, solo los dos, sin nadie más. Lejos de la guerra, de la sangre, del dolor.

Era un buen futuro. Un buen sueño.

Unas horas después, fueron despedidos. Levi se apresuró en volver al hotel, a los brazos de su _solnyshka_ , que lucía ya bastante mejor, aunque iba a tener que andar con su brazo en cabestrillo por un mes por lo menos y utilizar las vendas en su torso por varios meses más junto con el no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos. Pero los moretones casi desaparecían por completo junto con los rasguños y cortes.

Al entrar, vio a los hombres relajados, algunos recogiendo varias de sus pertenencias. Al día siguiente se iría la primera tanda de soldados junto con Nile. En dos días, se marcharía Erwin con la segunda tropa. Y en tres días, el resto de soldados se iría con él.

Suspiró. Eren había estado más insistente que nunca con respecto a acompañarlo.

—¡Levi! —gritó Isabel al verlo llegar, saltando. El azabache sonrió imperceptiblemente, tomándola en brazos y haciéndola reír. La chica seguía hablando en alemán, pero pronunciaba algunas palabras en inglés para comunicarse con él e incluso aprendió a decir otras en ruso—. Eren… —frunció el ceño—, mueve.

El capitán también arrugó el entrecejo, subiendo al segundo piso, viendo el movimiento de las tropas, guardando sus cosas en las mochilas. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con el castaño de pie, sujetándose a la mesa y expresión culpable.

—¿Qué mierda haces de pie, s _olnyshka_? —preguntó Levi molesto, dejando a Isabel en el suelo.

—Uh… planeaba acostarme antes de que llegaras —balbuceó Eren sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Schlimm große Bruder! —regañó Isabel mientras el azabache lo ayudaba a volver a la cama.

—Los soldados están arreglándose para irse —trató de explicar Eren haciendo mohínes de dolor en tanto Levi lo recostaba—, quería arreglar algunas cosas para cuando debiéramos irnos.

Levi trató de ocultar su mueca.

—Isabel —llamó a la niña, la pelirroja mirándolo—, ve con Petra —pidió, y la muchachita hizo un mohín, sin embargo, obedeció con rapidez. Había aprendido a hacerle caso a Levi luego de varios gritos.

Cuando se quedaron solos, hubo un silencio tenso entre ellos.

—Eren, ¿dónde piensas dejar a Isabel cuando nos vayamos? —preguntó el azabache con suavidad—. La chica está encariñada contigo.

Vio como tragaba saliva y supo que el castaño no lo había pensado.

—Puede quedarse con alguna de las chicas —masculló—, con Rico o Nanaba. Ellas la van a cuidar mejor que yo —Eren le tomó la mano—. Petra, Mikasa, Annie y Sasha se irán con ustedes, yo también quiero ir. Quiero estar contigo, Levi. Con nadie más.

Suspiró, poniéndose de pie, viendo el escritorio, y entonces notó la cajita que guardaba el anillo que su madre le había dado hacia bastante tiempo.

Parpadeó, tomando la caja, abriéndola y viendo el anillo. Luego se giró bruscamente, viendo la expresión avergonzada de Eren. Soltó un chasquido, quitándose la chaqueta, respirando con profundidad.

—¿Te lo regaló tu amante? —preguntó el castaño con un hilo de voz.

Levi cerró sus ojos, recordando esas noches que pasó con Mike, el día que había deslizado ese anillo en su dedo meñique, sonriendo porque en los dedos enormes de Mike no entraba y solo lo podía poner allí. Recordó también cuando salió del Gulag y Erwin lo miró, entregándole el anillo ensangrentado.

Por dentro, grabado, estaba el apellido _Ackerman_ , demostrando que era una vieja reliquia familiar.

Su mamá, al entregarle dicho anillo, le había comentado que solo debía regalárselo a la persona que más quisiera en ese mundo, con quien quería compartir el resto de sus días, a nadie más.

—Es mío —contestó simplemente guardando el anillo y la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Lo siento, no quería–

—Olvídalo, no importa, _solnyshka_ —se sentó a su lado y trató de relajarse—. Solo preocúpate de descansar, yo me haré cargo de todo lo demás.

Eren asintió, relajado, y Levi se sintió como un hijo de puta por mentirle. Pero a estas alturas, no importaba. No mientras el mocoso estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Hanji había acabado de ponerle las vendas a Eren, que se recostó, y Levi salió con su amiga en tanto Armin terminaba de guardar la tinta, papeles y carpetas en una caja, hablándole al castaño para distraerlo un momento.

La mujer, apenas estuvieron lejos del alcance del oído del mocoso, empezó a hablar.

—Levi, ¿cómo es eso de que Eren se va con nosotros? —preguntó tratando de no llamar la atención debido a que los soldados se estaban moviendo por los pasillos, transportando cajas y sacos, deshabitando el lugar de a poco—. En primer lugar, ¡sabes lo que pasará si se enteran de que tienes de amante a un chico! Y en segundo lugar, Eren no está capacitado para hacer un viaje como este, lo debes sa–

—Hanji —gruñó Levi tranquilo—, ¿tienes algún somnífero potente?

La enfermera enmudeció de golpe, contemplando el rostro decidido del azabache. No dijo nada por varios segundos, sin dejar de observarlo.

—Deberías… convencerlo… —balbuceó—. Levi, eso… esto… le romperás el corazón…

—Lo sé —convino el capitán—, es por ello que debo hacerlo. Tú deberías comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

Otro silencio entre ellos. Parecían mantener una discusión solo con los ojos, ordenándole al otro a ceder primero.

—Te ama —masculló Hanji con la voz ronca—, ese chico te ama.

—Sí, y es por ello que no va a querer dejarme partir —contestó Levi calmado, aunque por dentro era todo un manojo de dolor—. Eren querrá ir conmigo. Y su condición… eso solo haría que todo empeorara —la mujer desvió la vista, derrotada—. Hanji, no te estoy pidiendo esto como capitán. Te lo pido como amigo.

Silenciosa, la enfermera abrió su maletín y rebuscó por entremedio, sacando un frasquito y tendiéndoselo a Levi.

—Es _zolpidem._ Dos pastillas y dormirá hasta las doce del día —contestó antes de girarse.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Oh, y antes de que nos vayamos, ¿puedes pasarte por la habitación y dejarle vendas al mocoso? Las va a necesitar.

—¿Isabel? —preguntó Hanji asintiendo.

—La llevaré a dormir con Eren también.

La mujer dio por terminada la conversación y se marchó con los hombros caídos. Levi miró el frasco, mordiendo su labio inferior, volviendo a la habitación. Vio a Armin saliendo, por lo que le ordenó que no entrara de nuevo. El rubio asintió.

Entró, cerrando la puerta, y Eren le sonrió con emoción.

—¿Cómo es Moscú? —preguntó contento—. ¿Cae mucha nieve allí? Me encanta la nieve, mamá siempre…

— _Solnyshka_ —Levi se sentó—, ¿no te gustaría que lo hiciéramos una vez más, aquí? —su voz era baja, suave.

El castaño frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—¿Cómo? —negó con la cabeza—. No puedo, Hanji me dijo que no podíamos hacer eso —puso una expresión de regaño—. Levi, cuando esté mejor lo haremos las veces que quiera.

—Lo sé —contestó el azabache sintiendo como algo dolía en su interior—, pero… tenemos buenos recuerdos aquí. Prometo ser cuidadoso. Y apenas te duela, me detendré.

Vio como mordía su labio inferior, indeciso.

—Bueno… —concedió el alemán—, pero no le digas a Hanji o me matará…

—No te preocupes —Levi sonrió, quitándose la chaqueta—, será nuestro secreto.

Escuchó su risa baja, quitándose la ropa, y luego, con suavidad, se puso sobre el castaño. Su brazo en cabestrillo le impedía hacer muchas cosas al igual que sus costillas reparándose, pero para él estaba bien.

Eren le devolvió el beso, delineando sus labios con su lengua, y jadeó al sentir las manos de Levi quitándole la ropa interior, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Gimió cuando los dedos del azabache acariciaron su entrada.

Levi se alejó, viendo el rostro ruborizado de su _solnyshka_ , y pudo sentir como algo se quebraba dentro de él.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, chupó sus dedos para luego volver a su trasero a prepararlo.

Vio su expresión contraerse por el dolor, escuchó su jadeo y se detuvo, preocupado, viendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

—Eren, ¿quieres que me detenga? —susurró besando sus mejillas.

—No —murmuró el castaño—. No duele. No mucho. Es solo que… —Eren lo besó, sonriendo—, es solo que olvidé cómo se sentía.

El capitán lo volvió a besar, moviéndose otra vez, metiendo un segundo dedo y comenzando a embestirlo, oyendo sus gemidos bajos. Abrió más sus piernas, poniéndose entre ellas, sus miembros rozándose, los jadeos del mocoso aumentando.

Entonces, Levi puso su polla contra el agujero de Eren, besándole la frente, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas, y volviendo a sus labios mientras se deslizaba en su interior, sintiendo su garganta vibrar debido al gemido atrapado allí.

Entró por completo y separó su rostro, observando su cara contraída por el placer y un poco de dolor.

Comenzó a embestirlo, jadeando contra su boca, dejando que esas estrechas y calientes paredes lo apresaran, Eren tratando de ahogar sus gemidos. Le tomó la mano buena, dándole unos apretones mientras lo besaba, con cada embestida, dando en su próstata, sin alejar sus labios ni un poco. Con la otra mano lo empezó a masturbar, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, ahogándolos entre sus besos.

Su _solnyshka_ llegó primero al orgasmo, gimiendo.

—Le-Levi… ngh… ah… t-te… a-amo, Levi… —balbuceó agitado.

Levi lo observó, sintiendo sus paredes contraerse, y al ver sus ojos iluminados por el amor, se corrió también, besándolo una vez más.

—Te… te amo… —susurró contra sus labios, notando como su expresión se iluminaba con aquellas simples palabras.

Pero no eran tan simples. Levi no se las había dicho a nadie más, solo a él.

Entonces, tomó una decisión.

Se quedó quieto luego del orgasmo, y salió con suavidad de su interior.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó tranquilo, sirviendo agua en el vaso.

—Sí… —farfulló Eren amodorrado, sonriendo.

—Hanji me dio unos calmantes para ti —dijo sacando el frasquito de sus pantalones—. Dijo que era necesario para el viaje. Así no sentirás tantas molestias.

—Está bien —obediente, Eren tomó las dos pastillas y tragó con rapidez, bebiendo agua—. Te amo, Levi —agregó mientras el capitán lo arropaba con cariño.

—Sí, sí, no te pongas cursi —respondió Levi rodando sus ojos, besándole la frente—. Mañana comenzará un nuevo día, así que duerme bien.

—Mhn —el chico cerró sus ojos—. Seremos muy felices.

Algo más pareció quebrarse en su interior.

—Sí —no sabía si su voz temblaba o eran alucinaciones suyas—, sí, Eren, seremos felices.

Se quedó quieto, allí, a su lado, hasta que sintió que estaba profundamente dormido.

Luego, se puso de pie, y vio el papel y la pluma que Armin le había dejado por indicación suya.

En silencio, se puso a escribir.

* * *

Su cabeza dolía.

Sus párpados pesaban.

Su cuerpo se sentía como cemento.

Gimoteó, tratando de abrir sus ojos.

—¿Hermano mayor?

Parpadeó, gruñendo, y abrió los ojos, la luz llegando a sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos otra vez. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse, enfocó su vista en Isabel, de pie frente a él, asustada.

—¿Qué…?

Volvió a gemir.

Abrió sus ojos de golpes, mirando por la ventana.

El sol estaba en su cenit. Era mediodía.

Levi le había comentado que saldrían en la madrugada.

¿Habían retrasado el viaje?

Su estómago dolió.

—¿Dónde está Levi, Isabel? —preguntó, el pánico creciendo en su voz.

La niña se encogió, nerviosa.

—Se fueron —balbuceó—. Los rusos, se fueron.

Eren sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en su rostro.

—¿Dónde está Levi? —repitió con la voz temblando.

Recordó a Levi la noche anterior, haciéndole el amor de esa manera tan suave, mirándolo a los ojos, susurrándole que lo amaba. Él no pudo… Levi le había dicho…

Recordó a Levi dándole unos calmantes.

No habían sido calmantes. Habían sido somníferos.

Jadeó y sintió sus mejillas calientes.

Tambaleante, se puso de pie.

—¡No, hermano mayor! —chilló Isabel—. ¡Levi dijo que debías descansar, que debía cuidarte!

Eren la ignoró.

Entonces, vio el papel sobre la mesa.

Desesperado, lo abrió, el anillo cayendo al suelo.

 _Lo lamento, solnyshka, pero era lo mejor._

 _Si hubiera podido, habría ido contigo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario._

 _Pero no puedo, y eso me rompe el alma._

 _Lo lamento._

 _Algún día volveré por ti._

 _Te amo. Te amo tanto que duele._

 _Tuyo, por siempre, Levi._

Las lágrimas mojaron el papel.

Eren, angustiado, con su corazón encogiéndose por el dolor, con su estómago contrayéndose por la desesperación, se puso los zapatos tan rápido como pudo, ignorando las súplicas de Isabel, ignorando el dolor en su torso, ignorando su hombro quejándose, y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Todo estaba en un espeluznante silencio. No se oía nada. Si los soldados se habían marchado, también se fueron las mujeres utilizadas. El hotel Adlon había sido abandonado por segunda vez.

—¡Hermano mayor! —sollozó Isabel, pero la ignoró.

Quizás, quizás podía alcanzar a Levi. Quizás podía alcanzar a los soldados, y cuando estuviera frente al capitán, le iba a gritar, a golpear, a zarandear, a decirle que cómo se le ocurría abandonarlo así, que ellos tenían que estar juntos, que lo amaba. Y luego, luego le llenaría el rostro de besos, llorándole, diciéndole que nunca más volviera a hacerle eso. Levi solo rodaría los ojos, exasperado, para luego darle un suave manotazo, ordenándole que deje de ser un mocoso, y luego lo abrazaría, protegiéndolo solo con ello.

Y Eren lo iba a perdonar, porque estaba al lado de él. Y con solo estar a su lado bastaba.

Las calles estaban también deshabitadas.

Isabel volvió a gritar detrás de él.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, se quejaba, lloraba con él.

Pero no importaba. No si podía alcanzar a su capitán.

Llegó al puente Schlossbrücke, el puente en donde había caminado con Levi, y tropezó.

Todo su cuerpo dolió con esa caída.

Se enderezó y comenzó a llorar a gritos.

Y cuando comenzó a llorar, no pudo parar.

Ni siquiera cuando Isabel lo abrazó, también llorando, murmurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero era mentira, porque Levi no estaba a su lado.

Y su corazón dolía como nunca antes había dolido.

Y dolía tanto que pensó que nunca dejaría de doler, que ese dolor iba a permanecer para siempre en su corazón.

Lloró con más fuerza y dejó que la pequeña niña a su lado lo consolara de alguna manera, aunque fallara catastróficamente. Pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: aferrarse a ella o romperse más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

 _(1) Hay una fotografía de dicha escena en que los cuatro hombres mencionados están paseando por la puerta de Brandeburgo_

 _(2) Acá se decidió la administración de Alemania en los siguientes años, surgiendo así la República Democrática Alemana (URSS) y la República Federal Alemana (EEUU, Reino Unido y Francia), provocando también más adelante el ya conocido Muro de Berlín._

* * *

 _Terminé esto a las 3 de la mañana y estaba sollozando con el final. Luego me fui a acostar, y ahora que lo reviso para subirlo, me dieron más ganas de llorar :'v_

 _Ay, por la mierda, no sé por qué escribo cosas tan tristes y eso que les prometí fluff ;_;_

 _Pero ya tendrán su fluff, se los juro, quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo, y ahí pondré tanta felicidad que van a terminar vomitando arco iris :3_

 _Como siempre, ando con poco tiempo :v salgo de viaje en un par de horas, así que no puedo contestar reviews porque ni siquiera he hecho mi maleta, y adivinen a quién le llegará la chancla :D Por lo que muchas gracias a la gente que sigue leyendo, y en especial a las que dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior. Gracias a_

 _ **ChrisNovx**_

 _ **Bossenbroek**_

 _ **Lena Snow**_

 _ **aramirezg**_

 _ **Lluery**_

 _ **MariChan224**_

 _ **PaolaCoca92**_

 _ **Mr Bum**_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger**_

 _ **Hbl**_

 _ **luciakkss**_

 _ **Fujimy**_

 _ **Miri-Anath97**_

 _ **MaryLynx**_

 _ **lamontsilla**_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth**_

 _ **Charly Land**_

 _ **gatitaphantera**_

 _Eso sería todo, lloren conmigo o las odiaré :')_

 _Las amo, un beso enorme a todas, nos vemos cuando vuelva (?)_

 _~Cotota_


	9. Capítulo IX: Muñeca

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, lemon, un poquito de Faren porque puedo hacerlo :v_

* * *

Esa noche hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Eren exhaló aire, viendo como el vaho salía de sus labios, y frotó sus manos antes de acomodar sus pantis negras y transparentes, que se apegaban a sus piernas perfectamente. Podía escuchar a Hannes en el bar, su risa escandalosa, y soltó un chasquido de fastidio mientras sacaba las pelusas del tutú negro antes de acomodarse mejor el corsé. Aquella vestimenta le apretaba su cintura a más no poder y esos malditos tacos le estaban rompiendo los pies, pero sabía que no podía quejarse. Hannes le decía que vistiera eso por protección, y lo podía entender con claridad.

Si tuviera pechos, muy bien podría ser confundido con alguna mujer de cabello corto. Y aquello le servía bastante en caso de que la policía decidiera allanar el bar esa noche, aunque era poco probable considerando que varios de sus miembros se pasaban por allí una noche a la semana, como mínimo.

—Un hombre te busca, Eren —dijo una de las chicas entrando por la cortina.

Haciendo una mueca antes de poner su mejor sonrisa, se enderezó y entró al salón principal, caminando y contorneando su cintura, sin mirar a nadie, sabiendo que la persona que lo buscaba se le acercaría sin problema.

Se sentó en la barra, tratando de ocultar su mueca al sentir esas malditas bragas apretando su polla.

De pronto, sintió una caricia en su hombro, por lo que se volteó a ver al hombre que pidió su compañía esa noche.

Su sonrisa casi murió al ver al señor Walto sonriéndole con esa mueca lascivia que siempre tenía cuando compraba su compañía.

Odiaba a ese hombre y a sus ojos lujuriosos vagando por su cuerpo toda la noche, insistiéndole en que aceptara más dinero. Pero Eren no era tonto. Si aceptaba más dinero, eso significaba ir a parar a la cama, y Eren era bastante selectivo en eso. Por el momento, solo poseía dos clientes con los que tenía sexo, y eso solo dependía de su humor.

Hannes había sido bastante categórico cuando Eren comenzó a trabajar allí: él escogía los clientes, pero las ganancias no serían equitativas, yendo el sesenta por ciento al jefe y el otro cuarenta se lo quedaba Eren. Sin embargo, no le importaba mucho. Prefería ganar menos que seguir… que demostrar que el título de puta era realmente correcto.

—Hola, señor Walto —dijo en un ronroneo.

Walto sonrió, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a una mesa medio alejada, con unos amigos, y lo sentó en su regazo. Eren pudo sentir su miembro medio erecto contra su trasero, por lo que trató de no mostrar su desagrado.

Estaban jugando póker, así que observó el juego en silencio mientras dejaba que el hombre le acariciara el trasero y las piernas, susurrándole cosas sucias al oído, y Eren trataba de sonreír con diversión a pesar de que solo sentía asco y desprecio.

Luego de dos partidas ganadas, Walto metió la mano bajo el tutú, acariciando su miembro por sobre las bragas y pantis.

—Te daré el dinero de las partidas —susurró Walto sonriendo—, si me das esta noche, Eren.

El muchacho miró el dinero sobre la mesa, mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo su estómago pesado. Era mucho dinero. Con eso, podría pagar el arriendo retrasado que tenía y el del mes actual, junto con los materiales de arte de Isabel. Y si Farlan llegaba a ir dentro de esos días, y también Boris, podría pagar el colegio de la chica y le sobraría para comer sin problemas por dos semanas.

Pero tendría que soportar a Walto en su interior. Aunque, ¿qué era una noche, comparado con no tener que preocuparse por dos semanas de si tenían para comer o no?

—Vamos a una habitación —ronroneó a su oído enviando a lo profundo de su cuerpo el rechazo y asco que sintió al ver la amplia sonrisa del hombre.

Mientras esperaba a que Walto le pagara a Hannes, que le pasaría el dinero al terminar su turno, acarició superficialmente el anillo de oro que llevaba en su cuello gracias a una cadena.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vio a Levi.

Cinco largos y penosos años.

Volvió a sonreírle a Walto mientras subían al segundo piso, reservado para las habitaciones, y cuando entraron se convirtió en una muñeca fácil de utilizar y desechar. Fácil de aplastar, rota, que recibiría todo con una sonrisa falsa y sus piernas abiertas.

* * *

Tambaleante, entró al camarín luego de ducharse, evitando ver su reflejo en el espejo, sintiendo náuseas y las piernas débiles. Mientras se vestía, pasó a ver su expresión, y desvió la vista enseguida.

El ojo morado. Las marcas alrededor de su cuello. El labio roto.

Si hubiera sabido que Walto era un sádico…

 _El dinero lo vale. Lo vale_ , se repitió buscando algo para cubrir el moretón que rodeaba su ojo. Se rindió luego de varios minutos, pensando en la excusa que le diría a Isabel al llegar a casa. Suspiró, saliendo del lugar ya vestido como un día cualquiera, y volvió al salón, ahora casi vacío. Eran las seis de la mañana.

Llegó a la barra, encontrándose con Hannes.

—El dinero —murmuró sin levantar la vista.

Antes de poder retroceder, el hombre le tomó la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver su expresión.

—Te dije que Walto no, Eren —reprochó Hannes con tristeza.

—Ya pasó —contestó temblando—. No lo volveré a aceptar. Ni siquiera para compañía.

—Paga bien por ti.

—No importa. No quiero que me vuelva a tocar —hizo una mueca—. No le bastó con una ronda.

—Está bien —Hannes abrió un cajón y le entregó un sobre—. ¿Te veré hoy en la noche?

—No, pero llámame si viene Farlan o Boris. A ellos no les importará esto —señaló su rostro antes de guardar el dinero y marcharse.

Al salir, leyó de reojo el nombre del prostíbulo y suspiró, agotado. Había empezado a trabajar en _Eldorado_ (1) luego de estar un año sin poder conseguir algo estable debido a los rumores y al repudio general. Si no hubiera sido por Isabel, con toda probabilidad se habría suicidado, pero tener a la chica bajo su responsabilidad le hizo entrar a trabajar allí.

Era su único ingreso y con lo que podía sacar a la chica adelante. Él ya no importaba, le daba lo mismo lo que fuera a pasar con él, pero si podía lograr que Isabel sacara alguna carrera, todo estaría bien.

Frotó su cuello, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor.

Estaba acostumbrado a amantes suaves, tiernos. Levi, Farlan y Boris lo eran. Pero otros, como Walto… solo veían a las prostitutas y prostitutos del lugar como objetos, haciendo con ellos lo que quisieran durante el sexo. Al parecer, a Walto le gustaba golpear y ahorcar con cada penetrada. Y sumado a eso, al tipo le gustaba correrse en su interior o su boca. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos bajo el agua tratando de quitarse todos los restos de él.

Entró al edificio medio destartalado donde vivía con Isabel, y se quedó quieto al ver lo que habían escrito en la puerta de su pequeño departamento.

 _Ramera de los rusos._

La pintura todavía estaba fresca.

De seguro fue la mujer de arriba, que siempre andaba gritando como loca. Entró, notando que Isabel todavía no despertaba, y aprovechó de sacar la pintura antes de que lo viera. Isabel sabía, por supuesto, cómo lo trataban, en qué trabajaba, y por qué le decían ello, y la chica realmente no lo juzgaba por nada, pero prefería evitar que lo viera en vivo y en directo.

El departamento donde vivían era pequeño, con la cocina y el comedor juntos, una habitación con una cama y un armario, un sofá y un baño. Eren había tratado de conseguir algo más grande, sin embargo, casi todos en esa ciudad de mierda ya lo conocían.

Y no, precisamente, por cosas buenas.

Había logrado arrendar el departamento luego de rogarle al casero y de pagar el doble de lo que realmente costaba el lugar. Tuvo, además, que chuparle la polla en su oficina.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo hacer un gesto de asco.

Fue a despertar a la chica, meciéndola con suavidad, y la muchacha abrió los ojos, bostezando.

—Llegaste tarde —reprochó ella, para luego enderezarse al ver su ojo morado y labio partido—. ¡Hermano mayor! ¿Qué es esto? ¡No me digas que fue un cliente! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras de trabajar allí!

Isabel, asustada, fue a la cocina con rapidez, sacando un pedazo de carne para ponérselo sobre el ojo. Eren se quejó, pero luego le sonrió con cariño.

—No te preocupes, no fue un cliente —mintió—. Me tropecé con los tacos y caí sobre–

—¡No me mientas, Levi siempre me dijo que cuando mientes tus orejas se ponen rojas!

El chico gimoteó.

—Vale, sí, pero no volverá a ocurrir —tratando de sonreír, el chico abrió su mochila—. Isabel, nos pondremos al día con el arriendo y podré comprarte esos materiales que tanto querías.

—Eren —la chica lo abrazó por la cintura, triste—, ya te dije que no eran importantes. Por favor, consigue otro trabajo, no me gusta verte allí —ella lo sacudió—. Deja que trabaje yo, por favor…

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Isa —Eren le acarició el cabello—. No me importa el trabajo, de verdad. Quiero que tú estés bien, quiero cuidarte, y quiero verte estudiando. Eso me hace feliz.

—Pero no me gusta que la gente hable de ti… —Isabel lo miró, sus ojos enormes y expresivos—, ayer, en el colegio, unos chicos me preguntaron si sabía cuánto cobrabas y quise…

—¿Es eso? —el castaño frunció el ceño—. Te da vergüenza lo que hago, ¿cierto? Está bien, no te preocupes, no me importa, solo no te metas en problemas, si vas a dirección pueden echarte, ya estabas condicional cuando entraste debido a mi trabajo —la chica lo observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tal vez… tal vez deberías ir a una casa de acogida…

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! —Isabel enterró su rostro en el pecho de Eren—. ¡No siento vergüenza de ti, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Eres la persona más… más genial y buena que conozco, de verdad! ¡Es solo que me da rabia que te juzguen sin conocerte, que todo… que tengas que hacer eso porque nadie más te contrata por una estupidez!

—¡Oye! —Eren le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de calmarla—. ¡No desprecies lo que hago! ¡¿Sabes cuán fabuloso me veo en pantis?! Levi siempre dijo que mis piernas son divinas, así que debo aprovecharlas.

Isabel soltó una risa ahogada, sollozando ahora, y Eren la estrechó con cariño, besándole la coronilla, tratando de no quebrarse por toda la situación que estaban viviendo.

—Está bien, Isa —murmuró con la voz temblando—. Estoy bien, lo juro. No pasa nada. Ya las cosas van a mejorar —tragó saliva, parpadeando para no romper a llorar, y le levantó el rostro—. Mira, ya son las siete, alístate para el colegio mientras yo preparo tu desayuno, y en la tarde te iré a buscar y podemos pasar a comer algo —la chica asintió, llorosa—. Y luego iremos a comprarte tus artículos de dibujo, y todo estará bien, lo prometo. Y esta noche me quedaré contigo, los dos, y si quieres te ayudaré con tus tareas.

Isabel volvió a asentir, tratando de sonreír, y fue al baño para ducharse.

Mientras lo hacía, Eren fue a la habitación, rompiendo a llorar apenas la puerta se cerró detrás. Tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos para que la chica no llegara a oír sus gemidos, y trató de secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido posible.

Todo estaría bien mientras Isabel estudiara y él pudiera pagar todo. Solo tenía que preocuparse de eso, de nada más.

* * *

Mientras se ponía el delgado abrigo, vio su reflejo en el sucio espejo, e hizo una mueca al ver su ojo todavía hinchado y morado. Walto lo había golpeado al principio, cuando estaba penetrándolo, y comenzó a hacer presión en su garganta. Había tratado de pararlo, tratado de quitar su brazo sobre él, y entonces el hombre lo golpeó, dejándolo aturdido.

Le hizo recordar a todos esos hombres en su interior, en el hotel Adlon, como lo golpeaban, como se burlaban de él. Y eso trajo los recuerdos con Levi a su mente otra vez, haciéndolo sentir más nostálgico y alterado que de costumbre.

Soltó un suspiro mientras salía, bajando al primer piso, sintiendo el frío calarse en sus huesos. Si sobraba el dinero suficiente, tal vez podría darse el lujo de comprar un mejor abrigo.

Tocó la puerta del departamento del casero. Dimo se asomó, esbozando esa horrible sonrisa burlona, y Eren trató de no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Le traje… el dinero del arriendo —murmuró bajando la vista.

—Estás retrasado —gruñó el hombre.

Se esforzó en no pensar en sus ruegos cuando Dimo le dijo que no había pagado el mes anterior y que debía marcharse. Agradeció que Isabel tuviera clases hasta las tres de la tarde, o si no habría visto de primera mano a Eren chupándosela a ese hombre.

—Sí, pero acá está lo del mes anterior y este mes —sacó el dinero, tendiéndoselo—. Trataré de no volver a retrasarme. Lo prometo.

 _Si me cobraras lo que vale tu departamento de mierda, no tendría por qué andar retrasándome_ , pensó furioso, tratando de contenerse para no darle un golpe que le cerrara la boca.

—No sé si seguiré dispuesto a tener en mi edificio a una prostituta de los rusos —comentó Dimo recibiendo el dinero—. Ya sabes, las cosas han estado peor últimamente, y estás en un sector declarado como oeste. Entiendes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que lo entendía perfectamente. Luego de que la guerra ya hubiera acabado, en la conferencia de Postdam, Alemania se había dividido en cuatro zonas de ocupación: el noroeste quedó para Reino Unido, el suroeste para Francia, Estados Unidos con el sur, y la URSS con el este, y solo el año pasado, toda la zona occidental se convirtió en la República Federal de Alemania, mientras que la oriental pasó a ser la República Democrática de Alemania; Berlín, al mismo tiempo, se dividió en dos zonas (aunque la parte occidental tenía subdivisiones con Francia, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos), con la misma separación: oeste para la RFA y este para la RDA. El hotel Adlon y la Unter den Linden quedaron en el este, y Eren no había querido volver allí. No cuando las cosas entre estadounidenses y rusos habían estado tan tensas últimamente. Además, tenía claro que si volvía, los recuerdos lo iban a consumir.

Estaba seguro que si pasaba por allí se podría ver a sí mismo corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Levi ese triste día de verano que despertó.

—Ya no me acuesto con rusos —dijo Eren antes de girarse con intención de marcharse.

—Pero lo hiciste antes —gritó Dimo—, y eso, chico, es algo que todo Berlín lo sabe, así como el lugar en donde trabajas —Eren no se volteó mientras se iba—. Todo Berlín sabe que no eres más que un traidor chupapollas de los rusos.

Al salir del edificio pudo soltar el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Cuando Isabel se fuera… cuando partiera a la universidad y se quedara allí, podría ir y golpear a ese asqueroso hombre para luego ser echado. No le importaba. Le daba lo mismo. Pero por ahora, debía contenerse.

Tembló de frío, viendo que la nieve comenzó a caer, y comenzó a caminar hasta el colegio de Isabel, el Französisches Gymnasium(2), que quedaba a varias cuadras del edificio. El director era hermano de una de las mujeres que habían estado en el hotel Adlon con él, por lo que el hombre sabía muy bien quién era Eren e Isabel. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su hermana –Rico–, el hombre había permitido que Isabel estudiara allí, aunque estuviera condicional, y Eren estaba agradecido de ello.

Sus manos pronto se enfriaron, por lo que las metió en los bolsillos del abrigo aunque no sirviera de mucho.

Frunció el ceño. Los inviernos siempre eran horribles para él, porque debía ya no solo hacerse cargo de los gastos básicos, sino también de comprar carbón y leña. El año pasado había tenido que pedirle prestado dinero a Farlan, para su vergüenza, o habrían muerto de frío.

Tal vez… tal vez debería ir a trabajar esa noche… y si Walto volvía a solicitarlo…

Había soportado a varios hombres jugando con él en el pasado, ¿qué sería uno más?

Mordió su labio inferior, apoyándose en un árbol al llegar al colegio de Isabel, viendo que había llegado diez minutos antes de que el timbre anunciara el fin de clases.

Si Walto volvía a ofrecerle buen dinero, la misma cantidad del día anterior –o incluso un poco menos– podría comprar leña y carbón para un mes.

Una vez más, y listo. Luego ahorraría para el resto del invierno. Y si volvía a agredirlo… bueno, iba a tener que utilizar maquillaje o algo para que Isabel no se pusiera histérica.

El timbre resonó y unos segundos después un montón de estudiantes salieron riendo, corriendo, hablando entre ellos. Pudo notar a Isabel inmediatamente gracias a su cabellera roja, y la chica se despidió de su único amigo para salir corriendo y abrazarlo, gritando.

—¡Viniste! ¡Viniste! —chillaba riéndose, llamando la atención de los estudiantes más cercanos con algunos padres.

Eren sonrió, divertido, tomándola en brazos, haciendo que riera más fuerte.

—Por supuesto que iba a venir, te lo dije en la mañana, ¿no? —preguntó pellizcándole la mejilla.

—¡La última vez te quedaste dormido!

Sonrió culpable, recordando a Isabel protestando por dejarla plantada, para luego acostarse a su lado en la cama, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo y rompiendo a llorar, diciendo que no debería sentirse enojada cuando Eren trabajaba hasta la madrugada y que era normal que se quedara dormido a veces. El chico la abrazó, dejando que se durmiera en sus brazos incluso, y esa noche, en recompensa, no fue a trabajar.

La dejó en el suelo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y la atrajo dándole un beso en el cabello, comenzando a caminar, ignorando los murmullos de algunas personas y estudiantes.

No tenía que preocuparse de nada, de nada excepto de que Isabel tuviera siempre esa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras Isabel parloteaba y echaba al carrito los materiales que necesitaba para seguir pintando, Eren la observó detenidamente, pensativo, recordando a la llorosa niña de diez años que lo había sostenido luego de que Levi se marchara, llevándose con él la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que experimentó esos cortos meses.

Había pensado, cuando pudo recuperarse de sus heridas, cuando ya podía mover su brazo, cuando respirar dejó de doler, que lo mejor para Isabel sería llevarla a algún orfanato u hogar de acogida donde tendría comida diaria y una cama donde dormir –esos primeros meses, Eren apenas podía hacer algo debido a las heridas e Isabel tenía que salir a pedir alimento, muchas veces regresando con las manos vacías. Pero cuando se lo sugirió a la pelirroja, vio como comenzaba a llorar y negar con la cabeza, diciendo que quería estar con él, con su hermano mayor, que no quería dejarlo solo, que él era lo único que le estaba quedando en el mundo y no quería tenerlo lejos.

Eren tampoco quería que se fuera. Isabel era el único recuerdo palpable de Levi –junto con el anillo y su carta– y no quería que esos recuerdos se fueran. Esos recuerdos, y la promesa de regreso, eran lo único que lo mantenían en pie.

—Creo que llevo muchas cosas, hermano mayor.

Parpadeando, Eren miró el carro para luego dirigir su vista al rostro de Isabel, notando su mirada avergonzada, su labio inferior mordido.

—Llévalo, si alcanza —contestó el castaño sonriendo, aunque por dentro se lamentaba porque no podría comprarse un nuevo abrigo.

Isabel negó con la cabeza.

—Sacaré unas cosas, es tú dinero, después de todo —replicó la pelirroja tomando el carrito y comenzando a seleccionar las cosas que no compraría.

—Dense prisa, están dejando mal parado mi local —gruñó la vendedora detrás de su puesto.

Isabel se detuvo y Eren desvió la vista.

—Vamos a pagar por lo que compremos —contestó la muchacha tratando de ocultar su rabia.

—No me preocupo de ti, cariño. Eres solo una niña —contestó la mujer con compasión—. Me preocupa esta puta que tienes por compañía. ¿Por qué no lo dejas? De seguro está esperando a que seas más grande para venderte a los rusos. Marica, y aparte amante de un ruso. Qué asco.

Isabel miró el carro, mientras Eren solo suspiraba, tratando de demostrar que las palabras de esa mujer –palabras a las que ya estaba acostumbrado– no le afectaran más de la cuenta.

—No quiero nada —dijo Isabel dándose vuelta—. Vámonos, hermano mayor. Ya no quiero nada de esta señora de mierda.

—¡Muchacha! —gritó la mujer ofendida.

—Isabel —la aludida salió del local con Eren detrás—, oye, olvídalo. No importa.

—¿No importa? —los ojos de Isabel se llenaron de lágrimas—. Hermano mayor, ¿por qué no te defiendes? No deberías dejar que te traten así. ¡Tú no eres una puta! ¡¿Y qué si amabas a un ruso?! ¡Levi fue el único que te protegió, y ellos no pueden entenderlo!

—Isabel, baja la voz —masculló Eren viendo como las miradas se dirigían a él—. Las cosas no son fáciles. Nunca lo han sido. Está bien si ellos creen eso. Me da lo mismo, de verdad. Lo único que me interesa es que la gente que quiero no crea esas cosas, ¿está bien? Si tú no crees en ello, entonces todo está bien.

La muchacha lo tomó del brazo, sonriendo tristemente, y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, yendo a la tienda más cercana para comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

—¿Y si Farlan lo creyera, Eren?

El castaño la fulminó con la mirada, logrando que soltara una risa baja, pero solo negó con la cabeza, suspirando, entrando a la tienda de comida.

—Farlan sabe que no soy su exclusivo —soltó tratando de mantener una expresión neutra.

Isabel frunció el ceño, sacando un paquete de té y azúcar.

—Farlan te quiere.

Aquello logró hacerlo ruborizar mientras echaba al canasto varios condimentos, además de arroz, fideos y vegetales.

—¿Y eso qué? De seguro si tengo algo con él me dirán puta de los rusos e ingleses —escupió yendo a la caja para pedir el pan junto con jamón, mantequilla, pollo y carne.

Isabel no contestó, viendo al vendedor pesando todo y sumando los productos.

—Ochenta y nueve marcos y cincuenta pfennigs —gruñó el hombre poniendo una mala cara.

Eren se quedó quieto, frunciendo el ceño, mirando las cosas que pidió y luego al vendedor, que sonreía con superioridad.

La economía en Berlín estaba mala, eso era claro, sin embargo…

—Estoy seguro que me está pidiendo más de la cuenta —gruñó Eren entre dientes.

El hombre eliminó su sonrisa, poniendo ahora una mala expresión.

—A las rameras de los rusos siempre se les cobra más —soltó con desprecio.

Isabel abrió la boca, pero Eren solamente le hizo un gesto para que callara. El castaño miró calculadoramente al vendedor, para luego sonreír de una forma dulce, aunque sus ojos eran fríos.

—Usted es el señor Steck, ¿cierto? —preguntó con suavidad—. Me pregunto qué diría su mujer si sabe que algunas noches se pasa por el prostíbulo —el hombre palideció—. Prometo quedarme callado si me cobra lo correcto, señor Steck.

El vendedor estrechó sus ojos, rabioso, y miró los productos.

—Setenta marcos y cuarenta y cinco pfennigs —escupió.

—Ahí está todo bien —Eren le entregó el dinero, tomando las bolsas—. Nos vemos por la noche, señor Steck.

El hombre soltó una maldición, pero el castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros, saliendo del lugar con Isabel detrás, tratando de aguantar la risa. Eren sacudió la cabeza, rodando los ojos, y atrajo a la muchacha en un abrazo enorme, besándole la frente, caminando con ella hacia su departamento, dejando que el frío aire de la noche los envolviera por completo.

* * *

—Tus ojos, esta noche, parecen dos luceros que iluminan mi camino.

Eren soltó una risa baja, negando silenciosamente, girando en la silla y enfrentando los ojos avellana de Farlan. El rubio se apoyó en la barra, dejándolo encerrado entre sus dos brazos, y se inclinó con la intención de darle un beso, sin embargo, Eren se corrió a último momento, los labios de Farlan tocando su mejilla.

A Eren no le gustaba que otra persona que no fuera Levi lo besara.

—Es el peor poema que he escuchado, Church —dijo Eren en inglés, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Sí? —Farlan le ordenó algo a Hannes—. Veamos… _Ahora que tengo tus ojos impregnados en mi vida, el olor y suavidad de tu cuerpo, los sabores que destilas, no puedo más que alegrarme por poder disfrutar ese regalo_ —Eren enrojeció, cubriendo sus manos, y Farlan sonrió con diversión, acariciando sus piernas cubiertas por las pantis negras—. _Ahora que he sentido cada uno de tus orgasmos, y que en mi mente resuenan tus jadeos, tus otros sonidos, solamente con recordarlos palpita con fuerza mi deseo._

Eren comenzó a reírse, sintiendo su rostro colorado, y Farlan también se rió, mostrando todos sus dientes, exultante de ver esa expresión en la cara del más joven.

—Palpita con fuerza tu pene, querrás decir —dijo el castaño señalando el bulto en su pantalón.

—Me atrapaste —contestó Farlan sentándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo está Isabel?

Eren se acomodó mejor en el asiento, las bragas haciéndolo sentir incómodo otra vez. Esta vez, llevaba un vestido rojo y negro, la falda cubriendo un poco más abajo de su trasero, el escote con forma de corazón y un apretado corsé que remarcaba su cintura.

—Bien —frunció el ceño—, dejando todo el departamento sucio con sus pinturas.

—Si tuvieran un departamento más grande… —Farlan se interrumpió al ver la mirada furiosa del chico.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Farlan.

—¿No me quieres? —antes de poder contestar, el rubio lo tomó de la cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuello, tirando de ella y revelando el anillo—. Siempre te veo con él, ¿era de tu amante ruso?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —inmediatamente, Eren se puso a la defensiva—. ¿Y qué si era de él?

—Han pasado cinco años, Eren.

Desvió la vista, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Por supuesto que sabía que habían pasado cinco años. Cada dura mañana se daba cuenta de ello, cada duro día, cada dura noche en ese prostíbulo. A veces, en la bruma del sueño, cuando estaba despertando, creía que esos cinco años solo fueron una triste pesadilla, y al momento de abrir los ojos, se encontraría con los preciosos ojos grises de Levi, que estaría a su lado, acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

—Y yo sigo aquí, esperando como un idiota, teniendo que compartirte con otros hombres —gruñó Farlan decepcionado.

Eren no lo miró, observando el techo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Había conocido a Farlan hacia dos años, cuando el pobre soldado inglés lo confundió con una chica, llevándose una gran sorpresa al toquetearlo y notar la falta de pechos y el bulto en su entrepierna. El rubio se había retirado, avergonzado, para volver al día siguiente con una disculpa. Terminaron conversando toda la noche y el inglés no dudó en pagar el tiempo utilizado, aunque solo se sentaron a hablar de algunas cosas. Así, Eren se enteró de que Farlan estaba allí debido a los conflictos que estaba apareciendo con la zona este de Berlín, y no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en aquella ciudad, por lo que el castaño pensó que no lo volvería a ver pronto.

Pero no fue de esa forma. A la semana siguiente, volvió. Y a la siguiente. Y a la siguiente.

Empezaron a acostarse una noche de borrachos. Farlan fue amable, dulce y tierno, algo que Eren olvidó con el tiempo y al resto de hombres que pasaron por allí, así que tener al rubio a su lado, de alguna manera, trajo un resquicio de luz a sus oscuros, deprimentes días. Al menos lo hizo hasta la noche en que en medio de un revolcón, Farlan le había murmurado que lo quería, que fuera a vivir con él, y trató de besarlo.

Farlan fue un escape para Eren, sí. Pero solo eso, nada más, porque su corazón todavía le pertenecía a Levi, a su promesa, a su capitán, a ninguna otra persona.

Y sentía una lástima terrible, horrible, por no poder corresponder los sentimientos de Farlan, porque sabía que el rubio lo haría feliz si le daba una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, no podía darle eso. ¿Y si Levi regresaba? Solo le rompería el corazón al inglés, y Eren no quería eso. No cuando Farlan fue su tabla en medio del mar tormentoso.

—¿Y si él no vuelve, Eren? —la voz de Farlan era triste—. ¿Hasta cuándo lo esperarás?

 _Por siempre._

Pero, ¿y si Farlan tenía razón? ¿Y si Levi no volvía, si solo escribió eso para que la despedida no doliera tanto? ¿Y si debía olvidar a Levi?

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo de pronto los labios de Farlan sobre su cuello, y mordió su labio inferior, bajando su rostro, notando entonces la boca del rubio sobre la suya, sus manos en su cintura, su lengua acariciando sus labios, y jadeó, tratando de no pensar en Levi besándolo, en Levi tocándolo, en Levi haciéndole el amor de esa forma tan dulce que tenía.

Farlan lo llevó a una habitación, quitándole la ropa, sin dejar de besarlo, y antes de que pudiera protestar, le quitó la cadena alrededor de su cuello, el anillo dejando de tocar su piel, dejándolo sobre el velador. El inglés lo penetró, y Eren gimió, sus ojos entrecerrados posándose en el anillo de Levi.

Una sensación de culpabilidad se asentó en su estómago, por lo que cerró sus ojos, apretándolos, tratando de espantar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir, esforzándose en no quebrarse.

Volvió a gemir, y Farlan se separó.

—No hagas eso —susurró antes de besarle el cuello—. No sonrías… como una… una muñeca, Eren…

El castaño jadeó, aferrándose a la espalda de Farlan, y trató de ahogar los sentimientos culpables que comenzaron a consumirlo.

Pero aquella sensación no desapareció con facilidad por el resto de la noche ni los siguientes días.

* * *

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, hermano mayor —rogó Isabel haciendo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño sonrió, negando con la cabeza, mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—No puedo, necesito cubrir el arriendo de este mes —Eren se acercó, dándole un beso en la frente—. Si tienes mucho frío, pon un palo de leña más en la estufa, y duerme con alguna bufanda o un gorro —la miró preocupado—. No te expongas, Isabel, si pescas un resfrío…

—Lo sé, hermano mayor, lo sé —la pelirroja suspiró, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Si alguno de los dos se resfriaba, las cosas iban a estar más duras para ellos porque tendrían que gastar en algún doctor y remedios.

Salió del departamento, viendo a la señora Rheinberger subir las escaleras. La saludó con la voz suave, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido que fingió no oír – _chupapollas de los rusos_ – y se encaminó al prostíbulo, el frío aire de la noche calando en sus huesos, haciéndolo temblar a pesar del abrigo que lo cubría. Definitivamente iba a tener que comprarse un nuevo abrigo, tal vez mañana podría hacerlo.

Luego de quince minutos llegó a _Eldorado_ , viendo las luces de neón iluminando la calle. Fue recibido por el guardia, y entró al salón, caminando directamente hacia el fondo, cruzando la cortina. Todavía era bastante temprano, por lo que no había casi nadie, y saludó a las chicas y chicos que trabajaban con él.

Sayram se le acercó, extendiéndole el traje de esa noche. Eren gimió.

—Cambiemos —pidió el castaño viendo la prenda negra.

—Anteayer fui yo, hoy te toca a ti —el muchacho se rió, sacando también el cintillo, las orejas de conejo moviéndose con suavidad.

—Odio al conejo —masculló Eren tomando la prenda, comenzando a desvestirse.

—Todo el mundo cree que te queda bien —contestó Lauda tendiéndole los tacones negros—. Dicen que remarca bien tu trasero.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —soltó el castaño tomando las pequeñas bragas oscuras, haciendo una mueca.

—Hace que la cola se vea más arriba —los dos chicos hicieron gestos pervertidos, logrando que el castaño les tirara un cepillo para el cabello, y salieron riéndose a carcajadas.

Ya en silencio, procedió a ponerse el estúpido traje, maldiciendo en voz baja ese día, una sensación de ansiedad llegando a su estómago. Algo le decía que esa noche sería malísima, y soltó un chasquido, poniéndose los tacos. Tomó las estúpidas orejas, acomodándolas, y al salir se encontró con Hannes.

El dueño del local le echó una mirada, y Eren maldijo ahora en voz alta.

—Farlan y Walto te buscan.

Frunció el ceño.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que pasó lo de Walto y había rechazado acercarse a él otra vez. Al menos ahora tenía una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para ignorarlo.

Salió al salón, y distinguió a Farlan en la multitud. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decirle algo, Eren se sentó en sus piernas, dándole un beso para mostrar que ya estaba con alguien esa noche.

Al alejarse, vio la mirada divertida del inglés, sintiendo sus manos agarrando su cintura, y se aferró más a él.

No habían conversado de lo que pasó esa noche de semanas atrás. Ni lo que había pasado tampoco la última noche, cuando Eren volvió a permitir que lo besara en la boca. Sabía que Farlan quería sacar el tema a la luz, pero lo iba a evitar lo suficiente hasta que pudiera esclarecer todos sus sentimientos.

—Creo que me encanta verte vestido de conejito —ronroneó Farlan a su oído.

Eren le dio un manotazo, negando con la cabeza.

—No seas idio–¡No agarres mi cola, Farlan! —protestó al sentir un tirón en el trasero.

—Te ves encantador.

Se ruborizó, mordiendo su labio inferior, y tomó el vaso del rubio, poniéndose de pie.

—Iré a buscarte algo para beber, te estás calentando demasiado rápido —murmuró Eren. Farlan sonrió de medio lado, tirando de la cola otra vez y ganándose un nuevo chillido junto con un manotazo.

Murmurando más maldiciones por lo bajo, fue a la barra, ordenándole a Hannes dos whisky, y mientras se movía lentamente al suave ritmo de la música, miró el escenario.

Sintió a alguien observándolo, por lo que desvió la vista a su lado.

No pudo ni siquiera disimular la mueca desagradable que nació al ver a Walto observándolo con enojo.

—Te daré el doble de la otra noche si la pasas conmigo, Eren —gruñó el hombre viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Los labios del chico temblaron, pensando en todo lo que podía hacer con ese dinero, pero se recordó que Walto lo agredía durante el sexo, y prefería ahorrarse aquello.

—Ya estoy con un cliente ahora —contestó tomando los vasos, esbozando esa horrible sonrisa de muñeca que ponía para fingir que las cosas estaban bien.

Dio unos pasos, sin embargo, Walto lo tomó del hombro, haciéndolo retroceder. Tuvo que hacer malabares para no botar los vasos ni tropezarse.

—El triple —escupió el hombre, el aliento alcohólico llegando a su rostro.

Trató de mantenerse indiferente, aunque sus ojos recorrieron toda la cara de Walto.

Se vio a sí mismo jadeando de dolor, tratando de buscar aire a medida que las manos enormes de ese hombre le apretaban la garganta.

—Lo siento, pero no —se soltó, molesto—. Y le pido, por favor, que deje de buscarme.

Nuevamente dio unos pasos, pero de pronto Walto lo agarró del brazo, girándolo con brusquedad.

Eren abrió la boca para decirle algo.

Pero de pronto estaba en el suelo, su cuerpo chocando contra una silla, los vasos quebrándose a su lado, su mejilla ardiendo, su ojo palpitando.

Levantó la vista, viendo los furiosos ojos del hombre, su mano levantada, y la sangre inundó su boca.

—¡¿Quién te crees tú, pequeña puta, para rechazarme?! —gritó Walto antes de darle una patada en el estómago—. ¡No eres más que una ramera, una prostituta, la perra de los rusos! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que quiera pagar tanto por ti! —lo tomó del cabello, levantando su cara—. ¡Das asco, basura, chupapollas, abrepi–!

—Oi, suéltalo ahora.

De pronto, Walto ya no lo sostenía, su cuerpo en el suelo otra vez, y gimoteó al sentir el dolor en su estómago, en su rostro.

Quería levantar la vista, mirar de donde procedía esa voz.

Esa _conocida_ voz.

—Tranquilo, Eren —susurró Farlan detrás suyo, cubriéndolo con su chaqueta, ayudándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

Jadeó otra vez, escuchando los gritos de Walto al ser golpeado.

Luego, vino otra vez esa voz.

—Si lo tocas de nuevo, maldito hijo de puta, te arrancaré los ojos y haré que te la comas —una pausa, seguido de otro golpe—. No te atrevas a tocar otra vez a mi _solnyshka_.

Algo latió con fuerza en el pecho de Eren.

Algo que creía seco y muerto.

Con todo el cuerpo temblando, sacudiéndose por la confusión, sintiéndose como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, levantó la vista, chocando con unos bellos, hermosos ojos grises que veía cuando dormía.

Cubrió su boca, sin dejar de temblar.

Levi esbozó esa preciosa sonrisa que solo tenía para él.

—Hola, mocoso de mierda.

* * *

Por supuesto, Eren reaccionó de la manera en que cualquier otra persona sensata habría reaccionado en su situación.

Se puso de pie y dio dos pasos, alcanzando a Levi, quien abrió los brazos para recibirlo con fuerza.

Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo, Eren le dio una bofetada enorme que volteó su rostro.

Y luego rompió a llorar en los brazos del azabache, sintiendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que las cosas estaban bien.

Que las cosas, por fin, habían vuelto a su lugar y que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _(1) El cabaret/prostíbulo Eldorado existió realmente, fue fundado en 1929, y fue principalmente para las relaciones homosexuales. Desapareció cuando el nazismo estaba en su máximo apogeo, y recién el 2008 apareció otra vez. Por temas de narración, decidí incluirlo aquí._

 _(2) El colegio mencionado también existe, es la escuela pública más vieja de Berlín. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial el edificio recibió bombardeos y fue destruido, pero cuando la guerra acabó volvió a funcionar, solo que en otro lugar._

* * *

 _Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, ains, lo estaba esperando con ganas xD Quizás algunas personas se pregunten el por qué decidí alargarlo un poquito más, considerando que la despedida de Levi y Eren era inevitable, y quizás pude haber saltado directamente al epílogo luego de la partida de Levi, pero hay que recordar que la historia en sí se enmarca en un contexto de guerra y muerte, lo que provocó que, para sobrevivir, Eren se convirtió en el amante de Levi por protección, lo que claramente generó consecuencias más adelante, cuando el conflicto se dio por terminado. Las mujeres que fueron amantes del "enemigo", fueron luego rechazadas públicamente, recibieron insultos y muchas tuvieron que entrar a trabajar en la prostitución por esto mismo, ya que dicho rechazo provocó que no tuvieran oportunidades de trabajo, sumado eso a la crisis económica de Alemania los primeros años y la falta de alimentos. Quise retratar un poco aquello en este capítulo, por lo que espero que comprendan dicha decisión._

 _Con respecto al tema Faren, en realidad era algo que tenía pensado hace mucho. No se preocupen demasiado, de todas formas. Eren no lo ama como pareja, sino como amigo, como un pilar que lo sostuvo en los tiempos más malos. El corazón de Eren le pertenece solo a su capitán *suspiros*. Si no hubiera sido Farlan, habría puesto a cualquier otra persona, así que no es algo de último minuto. Me decidí por mi lindo rubio porque Faren es mi segunda OTP *chillidos*. Ya escribiré una historia entre estos dos, primero terminaré con esta y ahí veremos qué sucede :3_

 _Muchísimas gracias enormes a las personas que están llegando al final conmigo, ¡son las mejores! Y también muchas gracias a las preciosas niñas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : me divertí en mi viaje, pero llegué enferma :'c me gusta ser la dueña de tus emociones, beibi 7u7_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : bueno, al menos no fui la única que lloré con el final xD Fue muy triste, la verdad, yo igual estaba como tú, diciéndole a mi bebé mientras escribía "ay no, esto no, es demasiado triste, ¿por qué me hago esto?" :v Te envío pañuelitos y chocolates a la distancia :c Y sí, ya no hay más tristeza, ahora solo fluff, tanto que vomitarán un arco iris :D ¡Gracias por leer, preciosa, un beso enorme!_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : pegaré tu corazoncito con pegamento :c puse finalmente tu ErwinMin, son tan lindos los dos, no sé, me causan asfghjklñ xD Ya veremos si Levi llora, no sé para qué quieres más lágrimas, pero aun queda un capítulo y el epílogo, todo puede pasar :3 ¡Saludos, bonita!_

 _ **lamontsilla** : es que me gusta el dolor :c Pero espero haber reparado tu kokoro ahora (?)_

 _ **Guest** : ay no te mueras, cuando leí tu review dije "NOO, VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN", por favor dime que todo está bien :'v ya tendrás tu reencuentro amoroso en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo, no te mueras todavía xD_

 _ **luciakkss** : no te preocupes, tu vómito lleno de fluff será proporcional, ya hice sufrir demasiado a estos dos, llegó el momento de que tengan su momentito de felicidad xD ¡Un abrazo enorme, gracias por el comentario!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : gracias a ti por el review *corazones* Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes, tendrá su final bonito y lleno de amor :3_

 _ **MariChan224** : carajo, yo quería hacerte llorar ;_; ¿soy tu amiga rompe kokoros? Ay, me gusta eso :3 ¡Saludos, bella!_

 _ **MaryLynx** : sí, me fui y dejé el capítulo ahí (?) xD tendrán todo el fluff que quieran, solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo, todo estará bien y ustedes serán felices (espero) :D_

 _ **Hbl** : gracias por tus palabras :3 la musa me acompañó, se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas malas en mi viaje :3 Okno xD se quedaron todas las mujeres que fueron abusadas, excepto las amantes de los hombres de Levi; e Isabel se quedó porque era solo una niña, Levi no la iba a llevar con ella considerando que iban a otro campo de batalla en China c: ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Eloise1719** : ya casi tienen su reencuentro, así que todo se pondrá bien (? Al menos eso pienso hacer, a no ser que me pique el bicho de la maldad :v xD_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : ¡no te preocupes, de verdad xD! estos dos son fuertes por el otro, los amo :3 sí, por eso decidí alargarlo un poquito más, para poner un poco más de historia, pero por lo demás, ya las cosas están bien y lindas c: ¡Gracias por el comentario, un beso!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : *le pasa un pañuelo* todas quieren vomitar arco iris xD las mujeres que trataban mal a mi lindo bebé quedaron libres, y espero poder tocar aquello un poco más en el último capítulo, así que no te preocupes :) gracias por el review, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : todo lo hago por el bien de ellos, aunque las cosas duelan xD de ahora en adelante todo será muy fluff, aunque Eren querrá pegarle más veces a Levi por dejarlo abandonado :v gracias por tus lindas palabras, ¡un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **gatitaphantera** : lamento haberte echo llorar, no quería hacerlo :c Bueno, si quería, pero solo porque eso significa que la historia les llegó al kokoro xD Eren esperó sus cinco largos años a su capitán, ains, es tan lindo, quiero darle tanto amor *u* bueno, este capítulo no tuvo tanto fluff, pero tuvo lo suyo, así que espero que hayan quedado contentas xD El próximo tendrá más, lo prometo :v Y Erwin y Armin... bueno, es probable que Armin sienta algo más, pero Erwin solo lo ve como un buen rato *corazones rotos* Recordemos que la sociedad soviética siempre ha sido fuertemente homofóbica hasta la actualidad :'c ¡Saludos, un beso enorme!_

 _ **Odalis Vasquez.J** : Oda, te odio, eres la peor :v dhdbfdsdbhsfjd gracias mi linda niña, el epílogo será para ti, ¡cualquier cosa, ya tu sabes donde encontrarme! xD Te amo bella *corazones gays*_

 _ **Annyel** : al menos no lloré sola xD ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _Y bueno, con respecto al tema de **Under Pressure**... jiji, lamento no haberlo actualizado :v en mi defensa, puedo decir que viajé el miércoles y me devolví el lunes, llegando a mi tranquilo hogar a las 10 de la noche xD Y no llevé mi notebook donde fui, por lo que no pude siquiera subirlo. Había pensado en llegar a casa y subirlo el martes, pero mantuve una conversación con mi beta y decidí hacerle unos pequeños cambios al capítulo, así que me retrasé, y luego le envíe el texto a mi ayudante, que todavía no lo corrige, así que échenle la culpa a ella :D Okno xD No, ella anda un poco muy ocupada, así que le dije que no hay apuro, que subiré el capítulo el domingo, además, así me da tiempo igual para comenzar con los que vienen (?) xD Maldíganme si quieren, las comprenderé si lo hacen, yo igual maldigo a las autoras cuando prometen una fecha y no actualizan :3 _

_Así que tendrán su capítulo el domingo, pero... bueno, sé que me van a odiar por ello, pero no me importa :D xD_

 _Y también para contestar un poco si alguien tenía dudas, **Camino Hacia el Dorado** no lo abandonaré, es solo que tengo muchas historias por llevar a cabo, y quiero terminar esta primero. Cuando acabe con esta, espero actualizar **CHD,** lo prometo :3_

 _Eso sería todo por ahora, ¡gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo, nos vemos!_

 _Cotota~_


	10. Capítulo X: Decisión

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, lemon, ligero Faren en castigo para Ara *corazones*_

* * *

Eren siguió llorando contra el pecho de Levi, aun cuando el azabache lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo hacia una habitación para poder conversar con cierta calma. Hannes le autorizó a ello luego de que sacaron a Walto del lugar, prohibiéndole volver.

Levi le estaba acariciando el cabello con suavidad, sin decir nada, solo haciéndole saber con ello que estaba allí, en ese momento, con él.

El castaño podía sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, como su llanto comenzaba a menguar de a poco. En especial cuando Levi lo apretó más contra su pecho, murmurándole al oído.

 _Solnyshka, solnyshka, solnyshka…_

Eren quería decirle algo, pero solo se aferraba a su chaqueta, temeroso de que solo fuera un sueño y despertara en cualquier momento.

—Eren, toma.

Levantó la vista, desorientado, encontrándose con la triste mirada de Farlan que le tendía una bolsa con hielo. En qué momento el rubio los había seguido, era algo que no podía recordar.

Notó, entonces, la tensión en el cuerpo del azabache, como lo sostenía lejos del inglés.

Eren no tendió sus manos, y entonces Farlan se movió con la intención de ponerle el hielo sobre su ojo golpeado, sobre su mejilla hinchada, pero Levi…

Mierda, Levi soltó un gruñido como de animal celoso, apretándolo con más fuerza contra sí. Farlan abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, el azabache le quitó el hielo bruscamente, para luego tomarlo de la barbilla con suavidad, levantando su rostro, sus ojos chocando.

Eren se perdió en esos preciosos ojos grises y sintió que podría volver a romper a llorar.

Levi puso el hielo en su rostro y Eren hizo una mueca.

—Puedes dejarnos solos —le escupió Levi a Farlan sin mirarlo.

Pero Farlan no se movió, solo arrugó el ceño.

—Pedí a Eren por toda la noche —le gruñó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Un silencio tensó en la habitación mientras Eren cerraba sus ojos. Había olvidado, por unos segundos, en lo que estaba trabajando. Lo qué era.

De seguro Levi lo iba a odiar de ahora, lo alejaría con asco.

Y eso lo destruiría totalmente, porque si Levi lo rechazaba luego de volver, si Levi le decía que era una puta asquerosa…

— _Solnyshka_ —levantó la vista, temeroso, ansioso, antes de sentir unos labios sobre su frente—, voy a salir, y te esperaré fuera, ¿bien? —Eren asintió, sin querer soltarlo—. Si ocurre cualquier cosa… si no quieres…

—Está bien —masculló con la voz temblando, viendo como los ojos de Levi se iluminaban—, está bien, Levi. Farlan no me haría daño.

Levi no lució muy convencido, pero entonces lo acostó sobre la cama con suavidad, dándole otro beso en la frente y saliendo en silencio.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Farlan se volteó hacia el castaño, con el rostro duro, y Eren desvió la vista.

—Él era tu ruso —escupió el rubio sentándose a su lado—, tu amante.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, sosteniendo el hielo contra su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabes–?

—Mierda, se vio en tu mirada, Eren —soltó Farlan con la voz herida—. Se ve en tus ojos. Y en los de él. Te ama.

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza, y quiso gritar de felicidad por esas palabras, pero una mirada a su amigo bastó para saber que no era lo correcto. No cuando Farlan lo quería.

—Lo siento —murmuró, aunque realmente no lo sentía. Lo único que sentía era haber besado a Farlan en la boca.

—¿Tengo una oportunidad, Eren? —el chico abrió la boca, pero entonces Farlan se adelantó, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo besó en los labios, empujándolo en la cama.

Eren trató de resistirse, de no contestar, y solo atinó a cerrar sus labios. Sintió la lengua del rubio contra su boca, y quiso llorar.

Farlan se separó. El castaño tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo.

—Eres mío esta noche, Eren —murmuró Farlan—. ¿Tu ruso va a quererte si escucha como te hago gemir? ¿Si ve tu agujero con mi semen?

Las ganas de llorar aumentaron, y Farlan se quitó de encima, cansado, sin mirarlo.

—¿Realmente creíste que te abusaría, Eren?

Por supuesto que sí. Tantas personas habían pasado de él, tantos hombres simplemente lo forzaron como si fuera una muñeca, tanta gente lo violó como si nada, que no le habría sorprendido si Farlan lo hubiera hecho.

Lo habría herido, por supuesto. Pero no sería nada nuevo.

—¿Al menos me quieres?

Eren lo miró a los ojos y tomó aire para calmarse. Dejando el hielo en el suelo, acarició el rostro de Farlan.

—Sí, Farlan —susurró—, te quiero, pero como amigo —le besó la mejilla con suavidad.

—Eren, ¿me darías una última noche?

Observó el rostro del rubio, y tragó saliva, respirando aceleradamente. Farlan abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero sea lo que fuera a soltar pasó al olvido cuando Eren comenzó a besarle el cuello, cerrando sus ojos, gimiendo al sentir los labios del muchacho en aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo.

—No besos —murmuró el castaño separándose, poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Farlan.

El rubio sonrió amargamente, tomándolo de la cintura, empujándole sobre la cama.

—Eso no es justo —masculló antes de besarle el cuello, quitándole las orejas de conejo de la cabeza—, no es para nada justo.

—La vida no es justa, Farlan —dijo Eren sintiendo las manos del rubio deslizándose por sus medias, subiendo, subiendo…

—Si… si fuera… justa… —contestó Farlan bajando el cierre del traje, desnudándolo con lentitud—, tú estarías conmigo. Solo los dos juntos.

Eren cerró sus ojos al sentir la lengua de Farlan bajando, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de no pensar en Levi fuera de la habitación, esperándolo, en sus ojos grises que tanto amaba.

—Qui-quisiera… co-corresponderte… —sollozó Eren abrazándolo por el cuello mientras los dedos de Farlan lo preparaban—, d-de verdad…

Pero su corazón solo era de Levi. De nadie más. Porque Levi lo había recogido, lo había protegido, lo había cuidado de la gente que le hacía daño. Lo había amado cuando no tuvo que haberlo hecho.

—Ese hombre —susurró Farlan deslizándose en su interior con lentitud—, es el hombre más… más afortunado del planeta.

Eren le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le besó la frente con suavidad, suspirando, y prometiéndose nunca, nunca olvidar a Farlan y entregarle ese último regalo que podía darle aunque solo terminara hiriéndolo un poco más.

* * *

Eren entró al salón poniéndose el abrigo, y entonces unos brazos rodearon su cintura, haciéndolo chillar.

Escuchó una risa suave contra su oído, una risa conocida, el color subiendo a sus mejillas, y se recostó en el cuerpo de Levi, su corazón latiendo a mil.

—Te ves precioso como conejito, _solnyshka_ —ronroneó Levi sin soltarlo un poco.

—L-Levi…

—Di mi nombre otra vez —Levi ocultó su rostro en la espalda del castaño—, dilo cien veces más.

—Levi, Levi, Levi…

Eren sonrió, sintiéndose como si estuviera en un sueño, y apretó las manos del azabache, sin dejar de murmurar su nombre.

Al menos, hizo eso hasta que sus ojos chocaron con el rostro de Hannes, que lo miraba desde la barra con una ceja enarcada.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes, y soltándose de Levi, caminó hacia su jefe, que le dio un sobre con el dinero de esa noche. Pudo sentir los ojos del ruso sobre él con esa acción, pero afortunadamente, ninguno dijo nada con respecto a ello.

Recordó cuando Farlan se quitó de encima, murmurando algo sobre pedir un traslado a su país, y se estremeció internamente con ello. Esa despedida había dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Levi, entonces, le tomó la mano, sacándolo de allí, sin importarle si alguien más los estaba mirando. Eren agradecía que nadie estuviera fuera a esas horas, o no habría podido soportar todas las miradas de asco en su dirección.

—¿Dónde vives? —le susurró Levi, sin soltarlo, sin alejarlo.

Eren podía sentir cómo se derretía en ese momento, a pesar del frío que hacía.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hasta el edificio donde vivía, solo dejando que ese calor que Levi le daba –y que no había sentido en esos cinco años– lo llenara, lo hiciera sentir feliz. La sola presencia del azabache era lo único que necesitaba.

Levi no dijo algo cuando entraron al destartalado edificio donde vivían. Tampoco dijo nada cuando subieron. Pero su mano le apretó cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y como las noches anteriores, habían escrito un mensaje con pintura roja.

Eren palideció, avergonzado.

 _Chupapollas de un ruso._

—¿Qué dice? —gruñó Levi con la voz rezumando ira.

Por supuesto que el azabache no lo iba a entender.

—Es un recordatorio de que debo pagar el arriendo, nada–

—Tus orejas, mocoso de mierda.

El castaño gimoteó en voz baja, sintiendo que podía cortarse las orejas para no salir descubierto nunca más.

—Deberías saber lo que dice, Levi —masculló Eren abriendo—, después de todo, ¿cómo me encontraste? —Levi no contestó cuando Eren le dio la pasada al pequeño departamento—. Lamento el desorden.

Levi lo miró, notando entonces su rostro avergonzado, y no dijo nada cuando entró al lugar, percatándose enseguida que el chico estaba actuando de esa forma por el destartalado y viejo lugar.

Eren le murmuró que se sentara mientras echaba agua en la tetera, poniéndola a hervir, para luego revisar el brasero, encendiéndolo levemente, lo suficiente para calentar el cuarto. Unos segundos más tarde, caminó hacia la puerta, quitando con un sucio paño las palabras pintadas.

Levi no había sabido qué esperar con su regreso, pero nunca imaginó aquello: a Eren vendiendo su cuerpo, dejando que lo humillaran y conformándose con sobras.

—Eren —el aludido, al cerrar la puerta, lo miró interrogante, aunque por dentro temblaba ante el tono de Levi. El capitán no solía llamarlo por su nombre a menos que fuera algo realmente serio—, ¿qué pasó?

Sintió unas locas ganas de llorar y echarse a los brazos de Levi, diciéndole que su vida había sido miserable esos últimos cinco años.

Sonrió forzosamente.

—Espera, debo hacer algo antes —se disculpó yendo al cuarto de dormir, viendo a Isabel acostada, durmiendo como roca—. Oye, Isabel —la pelirroja masculló algo, revolviéndose en las mantas, y Eren suspiró—. Isabel, pasé a romper el último cuadro que hiciste.

—¡¿Tú… qué?! —farfulló la chica repentinamente despierta.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo —Isabel frotó sus ojos, bostezando—. Tenemos visita.

—¿Qué? —ella ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada, y salió de la cama, poniéndose un chaleco encima—. ¿Quién nos visita? —hizo una mueca—. ¿La señora del hogar volvió? ¿Qué acaso no puede dejarnos en paz? —se quejó mientras salía de la habitación—. Estoy bien contigo y no neces– ¿Levi?

El azabache sonrió de lado en tanto la muchacha abría y cerraba su boca con sorpresa, aturdida.

—Hola, pequeña mocosa de mierda.

Isabel chilló, dejando un poco sordo a Eren.

—¡Levi! ¡LEVI! —el hombre hizo una mueca antes de que Isabel corriera a abrazarlo—. ¡Volviste! —Levi enarcó una ceja al notar la pronunciación en inglés de Isabel—. ¡Tú, maldito bastardo! —la chica lo golpeó en el hombro, el azabache soltando un quejido—. ¡¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto?!

—¡Esa boca, Isabel! —le advirtió Eren.

—¡¿Sabes cuán mal la pasó mi hermano mayor?! —siguió la pelirroja como si nada—. ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Un reverendo estúpido! ¡Si Eren no te amara, me encargaría de matarte!

—Cómo si pudieras hacerlo —resopló Levi.

—Isa, debes ir al colegio —susurró suavemente Eren.

—¡Me niego! —gritó Isabel—. ¡Quiero hablar con este tonto ruso que te abandonó!

—Le dejé una carta —se defendió Levi.

—¡Una carta mi culo!

—¡Isabel!

—¡¿Sabes cuánto lloró Eren luego de que te fuiste?! ¡¿Sabes–?!

Unos fuertes toques en la puerta la interrumpieron. Eren masculló una maldición, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja, y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, abriéndola y encontrándose con el asqueroso rostro de Dimo.

—¿Qué mierda son todos esos gritos? —gruñó el hombre—. Son las seis de la mañana, puta.

—Sí, lo siento, no volverá a pasar —murmuró Eren.

—Creo haberte dicho que no trajeras a tus clientes aquí, zorra —prosiguió Dimo como si nada.

—Me encargaré de ello enseguida —masculló el castaño apretando su mano en un puño.

—Te retrasaste con el arriendo de este mes.

Miró al hombre, frunciendo el ceño, y tragó saliva.

—Tendré el dinero a finales de la semana, lo prometo —contestó entre dientes.

—No sé si eso me convenga —palideció al notar la mirada burlona y lasciva del hombre—. Vamos a mi oficina. Ahora.

Tuvo que tragar para no vomitar en ese momento.

—No puedo en este momento —soltó, los pelos de su nuca poniéndose de puntas.

—¿Es por tu cliente? —la sonrisa de Dimo se hizo más guasona—. Podemos follarte entre los dos, marica. Una polla en tu culo y otra en tu boca, ¿no te gusta así?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces alguien lo agarró desde atrás, tirando de él, y abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

En un parpadeo, Levi agarró a Dimo del cuello, tirándolo adentro y empujándolo contra la pared.

Eren ahogó un grito.

—Escúchame, pequeña mierda —gruñó Levi—, si te vas ahora, prometo no arrancarte tu asqueroso miembro y hacer que te lo tragues, ¿entendido?

—Levi —jadeó Eren tomándolo del brazo.

—Y si me entero de que volviste a molestar a Eren —agregó el azabache ignorando al muchacho—, voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente —soltó a Dimo, que boqueó en busca de aire, y a tropezones corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Tienes plazo para irte de aquí a más tardar el viernes, marica! —farfulló Dimo antes de salir.

Levi cerró la puerta fuertemente mientras Eren lo miraba con horror. Isabel, detrás de ellos, tenía una expresión de consternación.

—¡Isabel, ve a bañarte! —gritó Eren, con aquella voz que no admitía réplica alguna.

La chica se estremeció.

—Pero–

—¡Ahora!

Isabel hizo una mueca, poniendo una expresión de lástima, pero hizo caso unos segundos después.

Cuando el agua comenzó a correr, Eren se giró hacia Levi.

—¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?! —susurró en voz baja pero feroz.

El azabache lo miró con sorpresa al notar su molestia.

—Te estaba tratando como una puta.

—¡Soy eso, Levi! —el capitán abrió su boca para replicar, pero Eren se adelantó—. ¡¿Qué esperabas al volver aquí?! ¿Qué las cosas estarían bien, que yo tuviera un buen trabajo y que viviría en un buen lugar?

Levi soltó un chasquido, entornando sus ojos, y dio unos pasos, alcanzándolo.

Pero Eren retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

—No eres una puta.

—Levi, mierda —los ojos del chico se pusieron llorosos—. Me he abierto de piernas solo por un pedazo de pan, ¿bien? Tú mismo sabes de lo que soy capaz para sobrevivir.

Por supuesto que lo sabía muy bien. Después de todo, ¿Eren no se había acostado con él para protegerse al principio? Pudieron quererse después, pero eso no se podía negar: el hecho de que Eren estaba dispuesto a ser su amante para sobrevivir con la llegada de los rusos.

—¿Sabes cuánto me costó que… que alguien me aceptara aquí? Y aun así tuve que ponerme de rodillas para poder conseguir esta mierda —Eren limpió sus ojos, tratando de no quebrarse—. Tuve que ponerme de rodillas también para que aceptaran a Isabel en un buen colegio. Tuve que abrirme de piernas y mirar a otro lado para tener dinero y poder comprar comida. Tuve que permitir que hombres asquerosos me tocaran para pagar el arriendo. Soy una puta. Soy una puta, y no tuviste que volver, porque no quería que me vieras así.

Antes de comenzar a llorar, Levi lo alcanzó, abrazándolo, tratando de calmarlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño, sin decir nada.

—Está bien, _solnyshka_ —masculló Levi—, está bien. No me importa, de verdad. Hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir, para salir adelante, eso es lo único importante.

Eren frotó su cabeza contra el cuello de Levi, temblando, dejando que lo sostuviera.

—Y ahora… ahora tendré que buscar en otra parte otro departamento —murmuró Eren sintiéndose desdichado.

—Vámonos, mocoso de mierda.

Hubo un silencio sorpresivo entre ellos, y Eren se separó, con una expresión de desconcierto. No pudo hablar, porque en ese momento, Isabel salió del baño, mirándolos con una ceja enarcada.

—No quiero ir al colegio —declaró envuelta en la toalla.

—Bien por ti —contestó Eren—, porque vas a tener que ir igual.

—Pero–

—Si no vas, no te compraré más pinturas.

—¡Agh!

La chica, echando humo por las orejas, se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo hacia la habitación. Levi solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo imperceptiblemente, y se volteó para mirar a Eren. El castaño ya se estaba moviendo por la cocina, pasando por alto las palabras del ruso.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó tratando de sonar animado—, Tengo leche también, por si quieres.

—Eren.

—Puedo calentar el pan sobre el brasero para que se ablande un poco y así no comas añejo…

—Eren.

El muchacho bajó sus hombros ante el tono duro de Levi. No lo miró, le siguió dando la espalda.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, observando el suelo.

—Levi, ¿por qué volviste? —susurró el castaño, todavía sin querer mirarlo.

Hubo otro silencio entre ellos, solo escuchándose el ruido de la tetera hirviendo, los sonidos que hacía Isabel en la habitación.

—Porque te amo.

El suelo pareció desestabilizarse ante la tranquila respuesta del azabache.

Bajó la vista, sus mejillas ruborizadas, y apretó el borde de la mesa, respirando su aroma, dejando que lo tranquilizara.

—Te amo, y te prometí que volvería —susurró Levi acercándose para rodearlo con sus brazos—. Y quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos los dos solos, sin nadie más. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Una casa en el campo, solo nosotros, y tú ibas a cocinarme para cuando yo llegara del trabajo —le besó la mejilla, viendo las lágrimas caer por el rostro del castaño—. Ese sueño, Eren, fue lo único lo que me permitió seguir adelante. Fue lo único que me hizo volver aquí, contigo.

—Levi…

—Vámonos —prosiguió el azabache en un murmullo—, solo tú y yo. Vámonos a otro lugar, vámonos de aquí, comencemos de nuevo.

—Pero Isabel–

—Eren, por favor —Levi le acarició los labios—, por favor, sé egoísta. Por mí. Una vez.

El castaño tragó saliva, temblando, y abrió la boca. En ese momento, la chica salió de la habitación con el uniforme, resoplando, y al verlos tan juntos enarcó una ceja.

—No se preocupen —dijo Isabel tomando su mochila—, ya me iba. Hermano mayor —Eren la miró, inquisitivo—, por favor, no manchen las sábanas.

El alemán enrojeció, ocultando su rostro contra el pecho del azabache mientras Levi se reía en voz baja.

—¡Nos vemos! —se despidió Isabel saliendo, riéndose también.

La puerta se cerró, y Eren miró a Levi, observándolo con tristeza.

—¿Cómo puedo dejarla sola? —preguntó negando con la cabeza.

—Isabel estará bien, _solnyshka_ —y antes de que Eren pudiera replicarle algo, Levi lo besó con fuerza en la boca, abrazándolo por la cintura, chupando sus labios, oyendo los gemidos ahogados que soltaba el castaño—. Ella estará bien y feliz de que nosotros estemos juntos.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, sin alejarse un poco, solo mirándolo.

—Lo pensaré —susurró. Levi iba a contestar, pero el chico se le adelantó—. Levi, ¿qué pasó estos años contigo?

El azabache lo observó en silencio varios segundos, analítico, pensando en alguna manera de convencerlo, sin embargo, decidió pasarlo por alto y solo suspiró mientras el chico lo llevaba al sofá.

—Fuimos a China, como se había planeado —contó Levi sentándose en el destartalado sofá, atrayendo a Eren a su regazo—, las cosas fueron un éxito, como debes saber —el castaño asintió, mirándolo—. Luego fuimos a Polonia, a estabilizar las zonas de ocupación, pero me retiré antes de que nos enviaran a Corea como apoyo por el conflicto con Estados Unidos (1).

—¿Te retiraste? —Eren sonrió, medio burlón—. Estás viejo.

—Me sentí como un pedófilo al verte allí —concedió Levi acariciando las mejillas del alemán—. Aún no puedo creerme que quieras a este viejo.

—Pero eres mi viejo gruñón —contestó Eren sonriendo, para luego ponerse serio—. Levi, ¿qué pasó con ellas…?

—Muchas cosas —Levi suspiró—. Annie… ella enfermó de tuberculosis por el invierno. No se pudo hacer nada —Eren jadeó por la sorpresa—. Mikasa volvió con su pueblo una vez la invasión japonesa acabó. Sasha y Connie se casaron.

—¿Y Petra? —Levi desvió la vista y el castaño se aferró con más fuerza a él.

—Una emboscada acabó con su vida y la de Erd —respondió Levi con la voz suave.

Eren cerró sus ojos, abrazando con más fuerza al hombre, tratando de controlarse para no comenzar a llorar por aquellas mujeres que había conocido, lo habían ayudado, y ahora no estaban.

—Agradezco no haberte arrastrado conmigo —masculló Levi—. No podría haber soportado que murieras frente a mí, _solnyshka_.

—Estoy contigo, ahora —susurró Eren mirándolo—, eso es lo importante.

—Sí, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

—Basta, Levi —rogó el castaño dándole un suave beso.

El mayor solo suspiró, negando con la cabeza, jugueteando con la lengua de Eren, sonriendo al notar un poco la desvergonzada actitud del muchacho. Supo que eso debía ser gracias a su trabajo, y no quería sacar el tema otra vez porque ardía en celos y dolor, pero era un punto inevitable para ellos, algo que siempre estaría presente porque era parte de la vida de Eren.

Toqueteó el cuello del alemán, sus manos acariciando una cadena, y al tirar de ella, se encontró con el anillo que le dejó esa mañana junto a aquella carta que tanto le costó escribir.

Lo miró con expresión impasible, aunque por dentro se sentía conmover por ello.

—Luego de que te fuiste, quise alcanzarte —susurró Eren viendo también el anillo—, salí corriendo del hotel, aunque todo mi cuerpo doliera. Solo llegué hasta el puente y me derrumbé —Levi le besó la frente—. Isabel tuvo que llevarme de vuelta y hacer lo mejor posible para cuidarme, porque no podía trabajar, apenas podía hacer algo —cerró sus ojos, las manos del azabache tratando de consolarlo de alguna manera—. No sé qué habrá hecho ella para poder conseguir comida. Tampoco lo pregunté. Es una especie de acuerdo tácito que tenemos para no… para no sacar a flote…

—Los monstruos. Lo sé —Levi lo acurrucó contra su cuerpo—. ¿Y las mujeres que te molestaban?

—Esparcieron lo nuestro. Los hombres igual —Eren desvió la vista—. Pensé que quizás… No sé… Nanaba quedó embarazada, al igual que Hitch, y creí que tal vez… tal vez ellas comprenderían… pero no fue así —jugueteó con el cabello de Levi—. Mi gente, ellos… ellos odian que nos hubiéramos abierto de piernas con ustedes —soltó un suspiro—. Había otra chica, Rita, que también fue amante de un ruso, y… y para quitarle su _suciedad,_ sus propios compatriotas la violaron en conjunto —Levi formó puños con sus manos—. Si no hubiera sido porque yo era hombre, de seguro lo habrían hecho conmigo también.

—Mi _solnyshka_ —fue lo único que susurró Levi dándole otro beso, sin soltarlo ni un poco, dispuesto a todo para no alejarlo nunca, nunca más.

De ahora en adelante, no se alejaría jamás de Eren y no permitiría que nadie le pusiera siquiera un dedo encima.

* * *

—Hermano mayor.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no dejaste que Levi se quedara aquí?

—Porque el departamento es pequeño y habría tenido que dormir en ese feo sofá.

—Yo pude haber dormido allí, y tú aquí con Levi.

—Es mejor así, Isabel.

Eren sintió a la chica revolverse entre las sábanas, mirándolo en medio de la oscuridad. Supo, a pesar de que todo estaba negro, que entornaba los ojos con molestia.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora duerme —la atrajo hacia su pecho, suspirando. Por petición del azabache, esa noche no había ido a trabajar, pero si tenía que buscar un nuevo departamento, debía regresar al burdel la próxima noche.

—Deberíamos ir a celebrar que regresó, Eren —comentó Isabel.

El castaño suspiró, mirando el techo, agradeciendo el hecho de que compartiera cama con la chica ya que así no pasaba frío en las noches de invierno.

—No tenemos dinero para eso, Isabel —contestó duramente Eren—, y si queremos celebrar, sabes que tendría que ir al burdel para conseguir el dinero.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cuarto. Eren no había querido sonar tan duro, pero no lo pudo evitar. Por un lado, todo su cuerpo se estremecía al tener a Levi de regreso a su lado, tratándolo como si fuera de oro, pero por otro… por otro, sentía una vergüenza horrible, humillante, porque Levi lo amaba, volvió por él, y él… él estaba sucio, manchado por otros hombres, maltratando ese cuerpo que el azabache tanto adoraba.

—Solo fue una idea —murmuró Isabel—, pero tienes razón. Lo siento. No debería pedirte nada.

Eren dejó salir un suspiro bajo, estrechando en sus brazos a la pelirroja, besándole la frente.

—Perdón, no quise ser tan duro —se disculpó acariciándole el cabello.

—Hermano mayor —Eren no dijo nada, pero no fue necesario—, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí. Yo estaré bien —frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué la chica decía eso, como si supiera que era lo que tanto lo acongojaba—. Mereces ser feliz. Lo mereces más que nadie.

Entonces, Isabel le besó la mejilla, abrazándolo, y Eren no dijo nada.

Porque no había nada que pudiera decir para expresar todos los sentimientos de agradecimiento que habían en su interior.

* * *

Levi, a su lado, no lo tocaba, y aquello lo hizo sentir un poco triste.

Pero era mejor así. Porque estaban caminando por las calles, frente a las miradas horribles de las personas, y no era necesario preguntarles para saber el motivo de sus expresiones.

Soltó un suspiro, marcando en el periódico un anuncio sobre rentas, pensando en algo que fuera accesible para él considerando su situación. Dimo le había dado el ultimátum dos días atrás, y era miércoles, por lo que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para conseguir algo.

Mordió su labio inferior, Levi negando con la cabeza.

—Si te vas conmigo… —comenzó a decir.

—¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme? ¿A tu país? —le interrumpió sin mirarlo, todavía caminando mientras iban a buscar a Isabel.

—No seas tonto, _solnyshka_ —contestó el azabache—, ya te dije que me retiré, y no pienso volver allí —antes de poder hacer, Levi tiró de él en un abrazo frente a todos—. Oí que Alaska es un lugar bastante tranquilo.

—¿A-Alaska? —farfulló Eren incrédulo—. ¿Y cómo mierda…?

—Te olvidas que soy el mejor soldado del Ejército Rojo y eso trae muchos beneficios —contestó Levi soltándolo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Sabes cuánto gané todos estos años por mis servicios? ¿Cómo crees que pude llegar hasta aquí?

Eren frunció el ceño, pensando en todos los hechos ocurridos últimamente en Alemania, en especial con la ocupación soviética en el este del país y Berlín.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó el castaño volviendo a caminar.

—Tengo contactos —contestó Levi lacónico—. Además, las amenazas surten bastante efecto.

El menor lo miró sin poder creérselo por unos segundos, mientras Levi solo caminaba con una expresión calmada, indiferente a sus propias palabras.

—¿Y Erwin permitió que te retiraras y vinieras acá? —preguntó Eren en voz baja.

—Erwin no sabe que vine acá —respondió el azabache—. Vine por unas semanas, Eren. Luego debo marcharme y te llevaré conmigo. Me alejaré de toda esta mierda y quiero que tú también lo hagas.

—El ermitaño Levi —se burló Eren pasando por alto las últimas palabras del hombre.

—Tendremos una casa en medio de la nieve —prosiguió Levi ignorando la furiosa mirada del chico—, con muchos perros siberianos. Yo saldré a trabajar mientras tú te quedas haciendo aseo en casa, ya sabes que no me gusta tener las cosas sucias, a menos que sea yo quien te ensucie a ti —Eren desvió la vista, ruborizado—. Y aprenderás a cocinar, y cuando regrese del trabajo, cansado, tú solo me abrazarás y me dirás al oído lo mucho que me amas. Y por las noches, para no pasar frío, tú y yo…

—¡Levi! —chistó Eren con las mejillas rojas.

—Eren —se burló el azabache con cariño.

—Eres terrible —gruñó el castaño cubriendo su rostro.

—Esta noche, te llevaré a cenar —comentó Levi caminando a su lado.

Eren miró hacia abajo, observando el periódico, sus manos temblando.

—No puedo —murmuró—, debo ir a trabajar, Levi.

Levi le tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, observándolo con molestia mal disimulada.

—No —respondió—, definitivamente no. No volverás allí.

Y antes de poder protestar o quejarse, Levi lo tomó del rostro, empujándolo hacia abajo, besándolo con fuerza, en medio de una calle, frente a todos, sin importarle si con ello ganaba algún castigo.

—Si debo atarte a una cama para que no vayas allí —gruñó Levi al separarse unos centímetros—, lo haré, _solnyshka._

Las mejillas del mocoso estaban más rojas de ser posible, y lucía más tímido y nervioso de lo usual, en especial al notar el agarre del azabache en su cintura.

—Yo–

— _Schwanzlecker_ _russisch_ —susurró una persona mirándolos con asco al pasar a su lado.

Eren tuvo que sostener a Levi para que no se girara a golpear a la persona que le dijo aquello.

Cuando logró calmarlo un poco, tiró de él para seguir arrastrándolo hacia el colegio de Isabel, sin decirle nada, conformándose con su presencia, tratando de pensar en la propuesta de Levi.

Moría por irse con él, por mandar todo al diablo, por iniciar una nueva vida con Levi, solo los dos, lejos de todas esas personas que solo hicieron daño. Pero tenía miedo. Temía que, en algún punto de su relación, Levi lo volviera a dejar. Que se diera cuenta de que él no era más que una puta sucia que dejó que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, y le diera asco y lo dejaría sin mirar atrás.

Y no podría soportar, otra vez, que Levi lo abandonara.

—Eren —se giró, sintiéndose entumecido, y Levi tomó la cadena alrededor de su cuello, sacándosela, viendo el anillo—, este regalo, este anillo, me lo dio mi madre —lo sacó de la cadena, acariciándolo con suavidad—. Me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que amara. Y te lo di a ti, a nadie más —lo volvió a besar, ignorando las malas miradas—. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Que eres la única persona a la que no dejaría jamás en esta vida.

Eren jadeó, sintiendo que podría romper a llorar por las palabras del mayor, más aun al ver sus ojos grises, que lo observaban con total amor y cariño.

Abrió la boca para contestar.

—¡Hermano mayor!

Se volteó, viendo a Isabel corriendo hacia él, saltando, chillando de la felicidad, sosteniendo un papel en sus manos. Levi lo soltó unos segundos, suspirando, y la chica se acercó, sin dejar de lucir excitada, sus ojos iluminados por la felicidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isa?

—¡Adivina quién vio mis cuadros en la presentación del colegio!

—Uh… ¿yo? ¿Levi? ¿Farlan? —preguntó Eren atónito, sintiendo a Levi crisparse ante la mención del inglés.

—¡Bueno, Farlan los vio y dijo que eran preciosos! —Isabel lo tomó del abrigo, saltando—. ¡Farlan tenía un amigo que es profesor en Londres!

—Espera, eso…

—¡Farlan quiere llevarme a Londres con él! —gritó Isabel emocionada—. Anda, di que sí, ¡Eren, por favor, por favor! ¡Si me dejas ir, tú podrás irte con Levi!

—¿Qué?

El castaño se volteó a ver al mayor, que trataba de no sonreír en ese momento, aunque estaba fallando con claridad. Sus ojos lucían divertidos, pero insistentes de alguna forma.

—Te dije que tengo contactos —fue lo único que contestó el azabache.

—Tú…

—¿Cómo crees que Levi llegó al burdel? —dijo Isabel sonriendo ampliamente—. Fue primero a verme. ¡Por eso quería que te quedaras en casa! —la chica resopló—. Levi vio mis cuadros, Eren, y empezó a mover a sus contactos.

—Tu amigo, Farlan, conocía también a mi contacto —dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos—. Y le pedí el favor a Farlan hoy en la mañana de llevarse a Isabel.

—Ustedes…

—Te dije que te llevaría conmigo, Eren —Levi lo miró, tranquilo, y le tomó la mano—. Solo los dos, alejados del mundo. Viviendo una vida tranquila por el resto de nuestros años.

Eren lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

Levi, siempre calmado, abrazándolo en esas noches largas del hotel. Levi, besándolo con suavidad, tocándolo siempre con su permiso. Levi, sosteniéndolo ese día en que lo vio, bañándolo con ternura. Levi, haciendo el amor con él, preocupándose siempre de que disfrutara.

Levi, volviendo luego de cinco años con la promesa de nunca más soltarlo.

Sus labios temblaron cuando abrió la boca.

Y soltó solo una palabra que, por fin, lo hizo libre.

* * *

 _(1) **Guerra de Corea** : conflicto que tuvo lugar entre 1950 y 1953, por Corea del Sur, apoyada por Estados Unidos y la ONU, y __Corea del Norte, que contó con la ayuda de la República Popular de China y la URSS. En palabras simples, fue un conflicto causado por las diferencias entre comunismo y liberalismo, sello característico de la Guerra Fría._

* * *

 _Ah, me costó escribir esto ;_; No quiero despedirme de esta historia, me dio pena :'c Así que lamento el retraso xD_

 _Ah, pero ya les traje un poco de fluff. Solo quedaría el epílogo, y espero tenerlo entre el lunes o martes de la próxima semana. Luego actualizaré Camino Hacia el Dorado, lo prometo :3_

 _Sentí el capítulo un poco amargo de todas formas, quizás por mi pobre Faren y lo que pasó con las chicas. Lo encontré un poco necesario, después de todo, los finales felices en la guerra son contados con los dedos de las manos._

 _Con respecto al tema de Alaska, lo estuve pensando un montón xD Considerando que para esos tiempos la homosexualidad, por lo menos en gran parte de Europa, era prohibida, pero no un tema tabú como tal -se hace legal en 1969-, estaba buscando algún país o ciudad en donde el tema no estuviera mal visto. En EEUU, se hizo legal el 2003, mientras que en Canadá lo fue en 1969. Considerando que Alaska es un estado de EEUU, pero aquello fue en 1959, es decir, antes era más bien un lugar independiente, y siendo un lugar con una baja densidad, me pareció la mejor opción para ello pues, finalmente, Levi buscaba solo un lugar tranquilo donde pasar el resto de sus días. Además, el frío haría de las suyas con esta pareja :v_

 _Con respecto a Isabel, ah, que inicie su propia vida :v Okno xD Pero ya era momento de que estos dos estuvieran solitos, ya no merecen sufrir más, se lo merecen todo *u*_

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que comentaron el último capítulo, ¡son las mejores!_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : ¡hasta el momento, tengo planeados dos fics Faren! xD Uno sería un oneshot que pienso subir pronto y el otro una historia más larga *corazones* no les traje lemon Riren en este capítulo, ya veremos qué pasa en el epílogo xD ¡A todo esto, vi tu PSD de Under Pressure y lo amé *más corazones* Lo voy a descargar e imprimiré y pegaré por todas partes :D ¡Un beso enorme, preciosa!_

 _ **Guest** : gracias a ti por comentar, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :3_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : ya dejé de estar enferma, pero si quieres ser mi enfermera, yo feliz 7u7 te mandaré más pañuelitos para el cap de UP de este domingo :3 quiero tu corazón, bebé :*_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : oye, espero no haberte hecho llorar, traje cosas bonitas hoy (? xD ¡Ya solo queda el epílogo, y ese si tendrá más fluff para dejarlas felices por fin! Y con el Faren que traeré, espero hacerte más feliz xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **mitsukinekouchihagain** : ay, me alegro haberte hecho sentir mejor :') Su vida fue difícil, pero pudieron salir adelante c: Y gracias a ti por leer, ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : JAJAJA, espero haberte ayudado a solucionar tus dudas xD Eren mami lo es todo *corazón gay* ¡Besos, y gracias por el review!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : FAREN ES BIDA, FAREN ES HAMOR XDDDD *le manda más pañuelos* los vas a necesitar para más adelante, yo lo sé xD_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA, rompí tus ilusiones por un momento, pero no es mi culpa xD Al menos te alegré el día, te imagino toda loca saltando xD Yo te amo bebé, ven a mis brazos (? xD *corazones llenos de brillantina*_

 _ **Hbl** : cumplí tu petición, y espero haberte hecho feliz :3 surgieron un montón de ideas para aplicar en Under Pressure con mi visita a una catedral, son ideas malas, pero bueno, a ustedes de alguna manera les gusta sufrir :v xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Sweetvioleth** : Eren ya tiene su momento de tranquilidad, mi lindo bebé *u* gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, ¡un enorme abrazo!_

 _ **MariChan2005** : de alguna retorcida manera me gusta ver a Eren sufriendo :v Ah, es que su expresión de dolor es hermosa :3 Okno xD Pero ya te traje felicidad, ¡aquí tienes! Y pienso subir el epílogo lleno de fluff el lunes para que me perdonen por la actualización del domingo de UP :D ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Eloise1719** : ya estamos llegando a ese lindo final *suspiros* Así que espero que te haya gustado :3_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : JAJAJA, gracias a ti por leer, de verdad :3 Ya era momento de que tuvieran sus momentos llenos de felicidad *corazones* ¡Un beso enorme, y gracias por comentar!_

 _ **luciakkss** : yo pensé que ya no iban a llorar xD pero al menos fue un buen llanto :v bueno, al menos Isa se va, ya puedes ser más feliz xD_

 _ **Alpha Altair** : aaaaaw, gracias preciosa, de verdad, yo te amo a ti por comentar *tira brillitos* ¡Espero haberte alegrado el día con esta actualización, un fuerte abrazo y un besote!_

 _ **MaryLynx** : sí, no quiero llegar al final, me encariñé demasiado con esta historia *llora* y gracias por tus palabras, de verdad adfghjkl :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Lena Snow** : ains, gracias por tu comentario, de verdad ;_; me esfuerzo cada día para escribirles algo que valga la pena xD ¡Ya les traje un poco de fluff, solo quedaría el epílogo! Así que de verdad, muchísimas gracias. ¡Un besote enorme!_

 _ **Akire** : por fin apareces por aquí, mujer :v Ya tendrás tu final grandioso, espero :B_

 _ **Fujimy** : volvió por su bebé *w* tendrás tanto fluff que vomitarás arco iris :v ¡gracias a ti por comentar, saludos!_

 _ **Charly Land** **:** Charly, no desaparezcas así que mi corazón duele (? xD pero ya estamos llegando al final, así que espero que me sigas acompañando o te mataré :v Okno *corazones* ¡Tendrás fluff, lo prometo por mi nombre! Y gracias por tus lindas palabras, ¡me sacaron una sonrisa! ¡Un abrazote!_

 _ **Aoisakura** : gracias por comentar, acá está el último capítulo :3_

 _Y eso sería todo por ahora. Espero traerles un oneshot Ereri uno de estos días para pasar la pena del dolor del manga *llora todavía de la emoción*_

 _¡Nos vemos en la actualización de Under Pressure y con el inevitable epílogo de esto! *llora con más fuerza*_

 _Nos vemos :3_

 _~Cotota_


	11. Epílogo: Nieve

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, lemon._

 _Dedicado a **Odalis Vasquez.J** , bebé, gracias por todo, ¡eres la mejor!_

* * *

 _Toma mi mano…_

 _Sabes que estaré allí…_

 _Si tú puedes, yo atravesaré el cielo por tu amor…_

 _Porque hice la promesa,_

 _Que estaría contigo esta noche,_

 _Y por el tiempo que vendrá..._

 _Toma mi mano…_

 _Sabes que estaré allí…_

 _Si tú puedes, yo atravesaré el cielo por tu amor…_

 _Y yo entiendo que esos vientos y mareas,_

 _Este cambio de tiempo,_

 _No te arrastrarán…_

~ _Drowning Man_ , U2~

Eren hizo una mueca al sentir un golpe en las costillas.

Frotó sus ojos, amodorrado, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, Se giró, cansado, y contempló el rostro de Levi, que apretaba los dientes en una mueca, su ceño fruncido, sus párpados presionados. Escuchó el gemido escapando de los labios de su amante, por lo que comenzó a acariciarle el rostro a pesar del sudor, de las lágrimas.

Le besó la frente al oír el nuevo gemido.

—Levi, mi amor, estoy aquí, contigo —susurró haciendo una nueva mueca por el golpe en su costado—. Por favor, despierta. Vuelve a mí. Te amo, te amo…

El azabache apretó sus párpados y los abrió de golpe, sus ojos chocando con los de Eren. Tomó aire, y entonces…

Eren jadeó cuando Levi lo abrazó bruscamente, pero no se alejó, solo acarició la espalda sudada del ruso, en silencio, sintiendo los hombros de Levi sacudirse por el llanto silencioso.

No era la primera vez que lloraba. No sería la última.

Levi lo apretó con más fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

A pesar de los años, los monstruos de guerra que dejaron marca en Levi seguían allí, siempre presentes, apareciendo en forma de pesadillas horribles que lo tenían así por las noches.

A veces, Levi le contaba de qué trataban. Casi todas relacionadas con el campo de batalla, con las muertes de sus compañeros, con las bombas, con los disparos, con los gritos de dolor, con los gemidos de muerte. Algunas relacionadas con Eren. Esas eran las veces en las que Levi dormía abrazado a él, con temor de soltarlo y que desapareciera. Llevaban tres años juntos, pero aún habían ciertos miedos que no podían ser eliminados con facilidad. Como el miedo de perder al otro.

Levi levantó el rostro y Eren limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad, besándolo tiernamente en las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, los párpados, susurrándole cuanto lo amaba. Luego llegó a la boca, acoplándose a sus labios, Levi tomando el control de la situación, calmándose con ello.

El azabache comenzó a besar su cuello, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su pijama.

—Mhn —jadeó cubriendo su boca con su brazo—. L-Levi…

—¿Qué? —la ronca voz de su amante le puso los pelos de punta, en especial al sentir todavía las manos del hombre jugueteando en su estómago—, _solnyshka,_ te necesito…

—Nhg… —Levi le quitó la ropa interior y lo besó de vuelta, somnoliento—, si-siempre… ah… es lo… lo mismo…

—Sí —concedió el azabache lamiendo sus dedos antes de empezar a prepararlo—, sí… lo es… pero… soñé que te perdía, Eren…

Eren lo abrazó, queriendo decirle algo, pero entonces Levi comenzó a penetrarlo con sus dedos y se volvió un manojo de gemidos, de nervios, solo callándose con los besos del hombre, aunque también soltando gritos de placer de vez en cuando.

En esa pequeña casita, en medio de la nieve, ¿qué más importaba? La casa más cercana estaba a kilómetros, así que nadie los escucharía.

Cuando Levi lo penetró de golpe, gritó antes de recibir un beso, el azabache riéndose entre dientes por ello.

—No… ah… m-me vas… uh… a perder nunca… Levi… —gimió antes de ser embestido.

—¿Seguro? —jadeó Levi sobre él, acariciándolo con suavidad—, pro… promételo, Eren… promételo…

Todo eso parecía ya una especie de ritual. Levi cada vez que tenía esas pesadillas despertaba con la necesidad de sentirlo, pidiéndole en susurros que prometiera nunca abandonarlo, nunca dejarlo.

Y Eren siempre se lo prometía, siempre se lo murmuraba al oído.

¿Cómo siquiera podría pensar en dejarlo?

—Lo prometo… —murmuró antes de gemir por la embestida de Levi—, lo juro… —lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo, sus lenguas jugando.

—Mi _solnyshka_ —masculló Levi besándole las manos, los brazos, los números del campo de concentración, uno por uno—, mi pequeño sol… mi muchacho de ojos dorados…

—Te amo… —susurró Eren antes de besarlo en la boca—, te amo tanto, tanto…

Levi sonrió contra su boca, sin dejar de moverse, hasta que ambos acabaron uno después del otro. Aun así, Levi no se alejó, lo siguió abrazando, acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo, y Eren frotó su nariz contra el cuello del azabache, aspirando su aroma.

—Te quiero, te necesito, te amo —jadeó Levi sin soltarlo, besando sus hombros.

Eren le acarició el cabello, sonriendo, atrayéndolo para darle otro beso.

—¿Está todo mejor? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta—. Me diste un golpe feo —bromeó.

Levi hizo una mueca, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del castaño como un niño pequeño.

—Lo siento —murmuró con la voz lastimosa.

Eren se rió suavemente, abrazándolo.

—Te amo —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo igual, _solnyshka._

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que el cálido cuerpo de Levi lo rodeara, cayendo en un suave, profundo sueño.

* * *

Durante la noche, había caído una nevazón que cubrió la puerta de entrada, por lo que Levi estaba ahora maldiciendo, quejándose, cargando con una pala para comenzar a trabajar. En tanto, Eren comenzaba a limpiar la cocina, tarareando una canción, acariciando la orejita de la gatita que le había traído Levi unos días atrás, Leia.

La gata, de un bello color blanco, comenzó a jugar y morder las pantuflas de Levi, pero Eren no la alejó. Era de la creencia que debía dejar jugar al animal para que no creciera como una gatita reprimida –lo que, en palabras de Levi, era una completa tontería, pero decidió no llevarle la contraria a Eren al ver sus ojos feroces.

Echó más madera al fuego, riéndose por todas las maldiciones que podía oír de Levi, y se puso una chaqueta para salir fuera, quizás podría ayudarlo.

El manto de nieve era de varios centímetros de grosor.

—Levi, si te hundes, ¿vas a desaparecer? —preguntó Eren inocentemente, llamando su atención.

—Mocoso de mierda —masculló Levi antes de que Eren se riera, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Haré que tu gruñona gata desaparezca —Eren hizo un puchero, y Levi se giró, acariciándole las mejillas—. Vuelve dentro. Hace mucho frío.

—Levi, vivimos acá desde hace tres años, un poco de frío– ¡Achu!

—Adentro.

Eren soltó un resoplido, girándose, pero antes de entrar, Levi le tomó la mano, deteniéndolo.

—Haz una lista de compras —le dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso—, iré a Wasilla para hacer las compras semanales.

—Iré a preparar el trineo —dijo Eren yendo al establo, siendo recibido por los ladridos alegres de los perros siberianos—. Aw, ¿cómo están, mis preciosos? ¿Echaron de menos a su madre? ¿Quieren salir con su padre?

Los perros ladraron con emoción, lanzándose sobre el castaño que solo comenzó a reír. Los animales sabían que con Eren iban a obtener amor; Levi era el de la mano dura, en tanto Eren los mimaba todo el tiempo que podía.

—¡Eren, ¿te estás distrayendo?! —gritó Levi.

—¡No! —chilló tratando de ponerse de pie, cayendo al suelo otra vez cuando Aisha lo empujó nuevamente, haciéndolo reír, y Luke comenzó a lamerle el rostro—. ¡Vale, chicos, más tarde jugaré con ustedes! ¡Alto!

Al unísono los animales se detuvieron, sentándose, y Eren logró ponerse de pie, jadeando. Los miró y con cariño los acarició uno por uno: a Aisha y Luke, ambos de color blanco; a Caos y Niebla, de pelaje castaño y blanco; y a Magna y Atila, los más grandes, de color gris oscuro, los más parecidos a lobos.

Conversándoles y quejándose sobre Levi, comenzó a prepararlos para el trineo, los animales tranquilos, solo lengüeteándole el rostro al tenerlo frente a él y haciéndolo reír. Unos minutos después llegó el azabache, que solo rodó los ojos, siendo recibido por ladridos y colas agitadas, y sacó a los animales fuera con Eren detrás.

—Se te olvidó la bufanda —señaló Eren.

—Uh…

—¡Levi, te la tejí yo!

—Es una bufanda fea, _solnyshka._

El castaño hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos, y puso una expresión de perrito apaleado.

—Fue la primera bufanda que te hice —se lamentó.

—Mierda…

—Levi, ¿por qué me odias?

—Vale, mocoso…

—¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacerla? ¡Estuve días y días tejiéndola!

—¡Vale, la utilizaré! —Levi, resollando maldiciones, entró a casa frente a la sonriente mirada de Eren, que trataba de contener la risa en ese momento. Unos segundos después, el azabache salió con la que debía ser la bufanda más fea del planeta, que era una amalgama de colores que definitivamente no combinaban, más ancha de un lado que del otro y deshilachada en una esquina.

Eren, ya sin poder aguantarlo, comenzó a reírse y la puso alrededor del cuello del hombre, viendo su expresión de odio.

Antes de alejarse, le dio un pequeño beso.

—Vuelve temprano, mi amor —susurró, viendo como los ojos de Levi se iluminaban con lo último—, te estaré esperando con la cena.

—Que no se te queme la cocina como la última vez, por favor, _solnyshka_ —gruñó Levi dándole otro beso.

Eren simplemente le sonrió, alejándose y despidiendo a su novio que partía a la ciudad más cercana.

Suspirando, Eren entró otra vez a la pequeña casita de dos pisos que compartía con Levi, acariciando a Leia con ternura. En el primer piso estaba el comedor y living juntos, con tres puertas: una llevaba a la cocina, la otra al baño y la tercera era una pequeña habitación que servía para guardar las cosas inútiles que podrían utilizar más adelante. En el segundo piso habían solo dos habitaciones: la que compartía con Levi, y una de invitados. Una pequeña pero acogedora casa que consiguieron lluego de unos meses en Alaska.

Ese hogar era todo lo que necesita. Era su propio paraíso. De él y de Levi, de nadie más. Él, Levi, sus bebés y su gatita. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a necesitar para ser feliz?

Por supuesto, las cosas habían sido complicadas al principio. Se alojaron primero en una pensión mientras trabajaban para conseguir el dinero suficiente: Levi fue a parar de guardabosques, en tanto Eren ayudaba como camarero en un restaurante cercano. Estaban alojados en piezas separadas, para no levantar sospecha alguna sobre _qué_ eran, y estuvieron varios meses sin tocarse más de lo necesario. Pero cuando pudieron comprar esa pequeña casa, todo fue irremediablemente mejor. Eren siguió trabajando unos meses, el tiempo necesario para comprar muebles y a los perritos, para luego renunciar por petición de Levi.

Bueno, él igual quería renunciar, sin embargo, las palabras constantes del azabache lo terminaron por convencer: Eren no gustaba de trabajar allí, porque podía sentir varios ojos lascivos puestos en él, y había agarrado una especie de fobia contra ello. Quería estar lejos de todos, lejos de esas miradas, pero tampoco quería que fuera solo Levi el que trabajaba, por lo que soportó bastante bien unos meses. Hasta que volvió, una noche, llorando a casa porque una mujer le había tocado el trasero y le coqueteó sin cesar, haciéndolo sentir ahogado, aterrado, logrando que recordara sus noches en el burdel, como debía dejarse tocar por esos hombres.

Así que renunció, sin embargo, comenzó a hacer varias actividades para pasar el tiempo, como tejer, dibujar o pintar. Levi estaba bien con ello, sin molestarse un poco con Eren, pues con el sueldo de guardabosques alcanzaba bien para la tranquila vida que llevaban. Además, prefería cien veces llegar a casa, encontrarse con Eren cocinando o sonriéndole tranquilo, para dejarse caer en sus brazos.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, y calmado, contestó.

—¡Hermano mayoooooooooor! —chilló Isabel a su oído.

Hizo una mueca, alejando el teléfono.

—Isabel, acabas de reventarme el oído —dijo como una madre regañando a su hija.

—Ups, perdón mamá osa —contestó la chica riéndose—. ¡Adivina quién salió con nota perfecta de la academia!

—Eh… ¿Marina? —se aventuró a decir bromeando.

—¡Eren!

—¡Felicitaciones, Isa! —contestó riéndose—. ¡Cuando vengas acá, te haremos una fiesta! ¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarnos?

—No sé, cada vez que voy ustedes se ven tan lindos que quiero vomitar.

—¡Eres una fastidiosa!

—Iré el próximo mes yo creo —contestó Isabel sin dejar de reír.

—Bien —Eren aprovechó que Levi no estaba para la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Cómo está Farlan?

—Tan tonto como siempre —respondió Isabel divertida—. Está bien. Soltero, por si te lo preguntas.

—¡Isabel!

—Te manda saludos.

—Agh, dile que yo igual.

Estaba seguro de que si Levi estuviera en ese momento con él, no habría dudado en quitarle el teléfono para decirle a Isabel que mandara a Farlan al diablo. Tres años juntos, y seguía siendo un celoso de primera. Eren agradecía que se controlara cuando iban a Wasilla o enloquecería con esos celos irracionales de su novio.

—Bien, no gasto más de tu tiempo, saldré esta noche.

—¿Acaso tienes novio? ¡Tráelo acá cuando vengas!

—¡Hermano mayor!

—¡Isabel! Debo tener una conversación con él.

—Ugh, eres terrible.

—Como hermano mayor, tengo el derecho a…

—¡Adiós, Eren!

—Adiós, pendeja.

Cortó con una enorme sonrisa, tomando en brazos a Leia para darle unos cariños, echándose al sillón. De a poco, el sueño lo invadió, quedándose dormido en ese cómodo lugar.

* * *

Levi llegó a casa, bostezando.

Silencioso, llevó a los perros al establo, dándoles de comer y beber, dejando que le dieran un lengüetazo en el rostro en señal de agradecimiento, y partió a casa cargando el saco con provisiones, ansioso por llegar a abrazar a su _solnyshka._

Al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por el maullido de la gatita de Eren, y al buscar con sus ojos al chico, extrañándole que no hubiera salido a recibirlo, lo encontró acurrucado en el sofá, durmiendo como un bebé.

Por un momento, se sintió culpable de aquello, ya que sabía que si su pareja estaba con sueño, era gracias a sus pesadillas y las actividades en medio de la noche.

No le había dicho que a veces soñaba con él siendo violentado por todos esos soldados. Siendo golpeado, aplastado, machacado. No quería revivir viejos monstruos al contarle aquello, no quería sacar a flote viejas heridas que nunca sanarían por completo. Así que solo se quedaba callado, aferrado a él, temiendo perderlo, temiendo que esos últimos años hubieran sido solo un bonito sueño donde despertaría en medio del campo de batalla.

No podría soportarlo. No otra vez.

Su _solnyshka_ era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Lo único bueno que tenía.

Se acercó, quitándose el abrigo, dejándolo sobre una silla, y acarició el brazo del castaño, acariciando esos números del campo de concentración.

Recordó al chiquillo de diecisiete años, tembloroso, flacucho, lloroso. Temeroso, sí, pero dispuesto a sobrevivir. A encandilarlo para salir de todo ese infierno.

Eren lo había hecho bastante, bastante bien. Siempre luchando para seguir adelante. Negándose a caer rendido.

Dios, cómo lo adoraba. No había una forma adecuada de expresárselo. Lo único que podía hacer era amarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y era una perspectiva totalmente agradable de hacer.

—¿Amor? —Eren bostezó, frotando sus ojos, y lo miró, sonriendo lentamente—. Bienvenido a casa, Levi —lo abrazó por la cintura, acurrucándose a su lado, y frotando su cabeza en su estómago.

—Sí, estoy en casa —murmuró dándole un beso en la frente—. Estoy en casa, mi precioso _solnyshka._

Eren le dio otro suave beso, sonriendo, y dejó que Levi lo envolviera en sus brazos. En esos fuertes, cómodos brazos que nunca iba a abandonar en su vida.

Cerró sus ojos, y ese pequeño, blanco paraíso que había creado con Levi, lejos de todos esos monstruos que por años los atormentaron, lo envolvió por completo, sumiéndolo en esa preciada paz que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Que alguien me abrace fuerte, no quería terminar esto ;_; Ha sido el epílogo más corto de mi vida, pero tan lleno de fluff, ay, me bajó la pena :(_

 _Pero al menos les traje algo de fluff luego del capítulo de UP, al menos agradézcanme eso (?)_

 _Fue un largo y doloroso viaje, pero ahora todo está bien, están juntos, felices, solos, sin nadie más *llora más fuerte*_

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me acompañaron por este viaje lleno de sufrimiento, sin ustedes esto no habría sido, así que muchísimas gracias enormes por todo, ¡las amo! Y ahora responderé los últimos reviews, ya me dio más pena :(_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : BEBÉEEEEE, DIME QUE LLORASTE MÁS *corazones* te traje mucha felicidad, así que espero que hayas llorado *w* no me tires tomates bebé, yo te amo tanto :'c Dile adiós, ay, me está doliendo el kokoro :c ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este largo viaje, preciosa, fue un gusto leer todos tus reviews! ¡Un besote enorme!_

 _ **Eloise1719** : están juntos y todo está bien, ay mis bebés, se merecen la felicidad eterna :') Al menos aprendiste muchas cosas, y sí, las haré llorar más adelante con muchas, muchas historias más :D ¡Muchas gracias por el review!_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : ¿lloraste acá? Okno xD AW, MI AMOR, NO DIGAS ESO QUE ME RUBORIZO COMO TONTA xDDD Es que ellos se aman tanto, merecían estar solo los dos, viviendo en un lugar lejos de todo, ay mis bebés, de solo imaginármelos me da una ternura enorme, basta, me estoy muriendo de amor xD ¡Estaré esperando tu mega review! xD Y Camino hacia el Dorado espero actualizarlo antes del miércoles *u* Y tendrán mucho Faren de mí, lo prometo xD ¡Un fuerte abrazo, preciosa y un besote!_

 _ **Akire** : no te preocupes, yo te entiendo, mi mamá igual tenía que separarme de mis libros, ¡y es su culpa, porque ella me inició en el mundo de la lectura! Ay, yo arruiné mi vista de tanto leer en celular, ahora utilizo lentes de contacto porque los lentes de marco hace mucho dejaron de ayudarme xD ¡Pero al menos volviste! Así que esperaré tu opinión sobre el epílogo, ¡espero que te haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este corto viaje, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **MariChan2005** : ver a Eren sufrir es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, lo admito :'v ¡Traje el epílogo antes! Salió cortito, pero de alguna forma siento que no había nada más qué decir. Ellos están bien, juntos, amándose, y su vida es hermosa :') La app es una mierda xD ¡Una empanada para ti también! :3 ¡Un besote, preciosa!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : mi propia enfermera privada, eso me gusta 7u7 Faren es bida, Faren es hamor xD Están en Alaska, felices, solitos y contentos *u* Gracias a ti por comentar siempre bebé, ¡te amo! *corazones gays* Toma más pañuelos bebé, ahora ven y dame amor por este final tan lindo que les di :')_

 _ **maaeaca** : ¡no te preocupes! Con que hayas encontrado la historia y la leyeras para mí está bien :3 Aw, no digas eso que me haces sentir avergonzada asdfghjklñ *corazones* Me encanta ser cruel, pero también traerles lindo fluff cuando es necesario *w* ¡Oye, tú sigue escribiendo, uno va mejorando a medida que escribe! Vieras mis primeros escritos a los 13 años xD Con mucha práctica vas mejorando, ¡así que sigue así, yo te estaré leyendo desde las sombras! ¿De Temuco? Siento el loco impulso de decirte que nos veamos algún día y fangirlear como locas xD ¡Me encantaría conocerte, de verdad! ¡Un besote, muchas gracias por comentar y leer mi historia, y espero que este epílogo te haya gustado!_

 _: los fics buenos terminan pronto porque todo lo bueno dura poco :'c te queda Under Pressure, pero vas a sufrir con él :v Okno xD ¡Gracias a ti por comentar, y ojalá el epílogo sea de tu gusto! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **mitsukinekouchihagain** : llegó el final y fueron felices comiendo perdices con sus perritos :') Mi ángel con cara de gato estreñido, es tan precioso *corazones gays* No te preocupes, al menos encontraste la historia y la leíste, ¡para mí eso está bien! ¡Así que gracias por el comentario! ¡Un besote, gracias por el review!_

 _ **harunalin8767** : ¡gracias a ti por leerlo! ¡Espero que el final te haya gustado, saludos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : toma pañuelitos para este lindo final :c ASDFGHJKLÑ, por supuesto, imprímela, aw, sería lindo tenerla en papel xD Algún día publicaré algo, lo juro :') JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, ustedes funden la secta y me invitan para que me adoren (? Okno xD Terminó, pero terminó bien, al menos :3 ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! ¡Un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, preciosa!_

 _ **Ritsuko** : obtuvieron lo que merecen *w* no recibió alguna herida mortal, pero igual quedó con unos pequeños traumas mi bebé, no todo es felicidad, pero se tienen entre los dos :') Lloré un poco con La Tumba de las Luciérnagas, pero fue porque la vimos en la jornada de la 2° Guerra Mundial donde se me ocurrió esta idea y estábamos en público, que película más triste, así que puedo entender lo que dices :( Espero eso sí que las notas que dejaba al final te hayan ayudado un poco c: ¡Gracias a ti por comentar, de verdad! ¡Y espero que este corto pero bonito epílogo te haya gustado! ¡Un fuerte abrazo, saludos, bella!_

 _ **Hbl** : ¡las ideas las verán en el próximo capítulo de Under Pressure! xD Y me tendrás con más proyectos, ¡lo prometo! Así que espero que los puedas leer todos (: ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme con esto, ojalá te guste el epílogo, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : aaaaaw, no digas eso, de verdad, me da una vergüenza terrible xD espero haberte hecho llorar ahora de felicidad :') Aw, ¡yo igual te amo! ¡Amor eterno a ti por tan lindo review, de verdad, si quieres te doy un hijo! Okno xD JAJAJAJAJA, espero también que este epílogo te hiciera saltar de felicidad y amor, si es así, me dices. ¡Un besote, preciosa, nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **Suethulhu** : Sí me di cuenta xD ya les di lemon tierno Riren *w* Isabel es un amor, la amo :3 ¡Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos!_

 _ **MaryLynx** : ya era momento de finalizarla, ¡al principio solo me dije 3 capítulos y terminaron en 11! xD Acá si te traje mucho romance *w* ¡Espero haberte hecho vomitar un arco iris! ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta triste historia, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : Levi es tan asdfghjñ, quiero comérmelo a besos *u* Al principio pensé en un final triste, pero luego me dije que sería feliz para los dos, se lo merecen, lo merecen todo *llora* ¡Ojalá el epílogo te haya gustado, de verdad! ¡Un abrazote!_

 _ **Charly Land** : ¡Charly! Yo no ando matando a nadie, soy inocente :3 ¡Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Aws, no pude evitar pensar en ti cuando escribí sobre los perritos de Eren, son tan lindos *u* Y Levi, es tan precioso, aw, los amo a los dos, se lo merecen todo ashjklñ *corazones* ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, bebé, amor eterno a ti! ¡Un besote, nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **Alpha Altair** : mi pobre Eren igual me rompió el corazón cuando dijo eso, aunque yo lo escribí xD Ahora los dos estarán felices para siempre, se lo merecen todo, mis lindos bebés *u* ¡Ojalá esto te guste, tiene mucho fluff! ¡Un enorme abrazo, preciosa, y gracias por comentar!_

 _Eso sería todo :')_

 _Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por leer esto. Fue un placer escribirles a ustedes, de verdad, ¡un besote a todas, y gracias por acompañarme!_

 _Cotota~_


End file.
